Notbroken
by serafina19
Summary: Two years after the events in "Calendar Girl," Chloe finds herself days from beginning her final year at SCU when Oliver suddenly returns to Star City. Full summary in the first chapter.
1. August

**Full Summary:** Two years after the events in "Calendar Girl," Chloe finds herself days from beginning her final year at SCU when Oliver suddenly returns to Star City. But between balancing her ambitions, school, and her investigative tendencies towards the new vigilantes in town, Chloe finds herself struggling to choose the life she wants.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The title/lyrics are from a song of the same name by Goo Goo Dolls. I also don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>I sample from seasons 6-9, so there are spoilers, but this story is very much an alt-verse.

**Thanks to: **Everyone who read "Calendar Girl" and liking it enough to give me motivation to write this... here's hoping I live up to your expectations.

* * *

><p><strong>Notbroken<strong>

**August**

_Time won't ever steal my soul  
>We're not broken, so please come home<em>

**_August 9_**

As the band finished playing, Chloe walked onto the stage and upon seeing all the eyes on her, her smile instinctively widened as she lined herself up with the microphone.

"Thank you for coming tonight," she says, grinning as she waits for the applause to die down. "They say that kids are our future, yet thousands of our inner-city youth don't know anything outside of what they see in their own backyard. Drugs, alcohol, violence... it's the only life they know. Today, Queen Industries is working with the Star City Public School Board to build two inner-city schools, but with your help, we can increase that number to three."

Feeling the nerves getting to her, Chloe's eyes caught Lois' in the crowd. Her cousin gave her a thumbs up, motivating Chloe to press on. "I know what you're thinking. Why should we help these kids?" She paused, curious to see what reaction that question would receive from people who seem to have everything. "It's about reaching their potential, guiding them down a path they didn't even know existed. People accuse you of living in your ivory towers, let's prove them wrong together. Three-quarters of the proceeds of this event are going towards this project, so show that you care about this city and make a difference."

Chloe was more than aware that she just indirectly insulted the crowd in front of her, so when she stopped talking, she half expected the speech to fail. But this was a risky project, and she figured at this point it was either go big or go home.

Looking around, she noticed people were nodding, and after a moment, people were clapping again. Repressing her sigh of relief, Chloe grinned again and held out her glass. "To the future," she concluded before leaving the stage.

Dropping off her glass of champagne to the nearest waiter, she made the necessary smiles, and stared at the right people as she worked her way back into the crowd.

"I'll admit, when you read that speech, I wasn't sure it was going to work, but you've got balls, Sullivan."

She turned around and saw Greg MacKenzie standing in front of her. Out of everyone on the board, he had been Chloe's biggest critic since she stepped foot into Queen Industries. He was never a real fan of Oliver either, but because he saw glimpses of his father in him, Greg dealt with him. Chloe, meanwhile, was a nobody as far as he was concerned and he was shocked to find out a country bumpkin from Kansas would be running things, so seeing the man actually smiling in front of her caught Chloe completely off-guard.

"Thank you?" was all she managed to say.

His smile turned into a simple grin as he began to walk away from her. Chloe was waiting for the inevitable 'but' as he passed her, but instead, his parting words were, "Great work boss."

And with that, Chloe had finally convinced the final person on the board that she was worthy. Letting her relief out this time, she slowly approached the window and looked over the familiar skyline. Before she was just a dot on the ground level, and now she practically owned the city. It took a lot of mistakes, a lot of trial and error, but it looked like she had finally made it. People no longer looked at her like a girl who just got lucky. They had finally accepted her, and it felt so gratifying.

Taking a step back to see her reflection, she felt herself catching her breath at the image staring back at her. A lot had changed in a couple years. Where there used to be youthful and sloppy curls, there was now a flawless straight bob. Before, her definition of fancy was maybe a twenty-dollar hairpin, but now she had diamond accessories. Smoothing her fingers over her ivory silk gown, Chloe knew that she was no longer in Kansas.

Even though this had been her life for two years, she still wasn't used to it. The fancy parties, the big decisions, it was still over her head, but she sold the act well because beneath the confident exterior was still that insecure girl that came to Star City because of heartbreak. It was because of him that she got over that, it was because of him that she started believing in herself... it was because of him that she stood where she did now.

"You should see me now," she whispered.

"He would be proud of you Chloe."

Seeing the familiar reflection behind her, Chloe turned around with a wide grin. "Clark!" Wrapping her arms around his back, she said, "You made it."

Clark smiled. "I missed the first part of the speech to stop a carjacking, but you know that I wouldn't miss your big moment for the world."

Relaxing her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "Do you really think that he'd be..."

"Both your dad and Oliver," Clark interjected.

"Thanks," Chloe said as she stepped back. Fully opening her eyes again, she looked around Clark to see her cousin approaching them. "Hey Lois."

"Hey cuz... you did great up there." Turning to Clark, she playfully punched his arm. "Smallville, better late than never."

Rubbing the spot for effect, Clark said sarcastically. "Nice to see you too Lois."

The three of them heard someone clear their throat, and Chloe noticed Greg standing behind Lois. "Miss Sullivan, I was hoping to borrow you for a minute."

"Umm..."

Lois took initiative by grabbing Clark's forearm and trying to move him towards the crowd, even though all of them knew it would be a futile effort. "Alright Clark... we're cramping Chlo's style here. Show me what you're made of on the floor."

His eyes widened. "Dancing?"

Lois titled her head to the side and gave him a 'duh' expression, before dulling it to say, "Yes silly."

Clark looked to Chloe for help, but she just chuckled. "Go... but Lois, know that he has a tendency of having two left feet."

Lois shrugged it off before looking back at Clark. "Ditto, that's what makes it fun. C'mon."

Chloe could only watch as her cousin dragged her best friend onto the floor and place their arms awkwardly. It had taken a lot of work for them to see eye-to-eye, but it looked like they were finally tolerating each other's company. Meanwhile, Chloe took one last look at the window, and for a moment, she saw his reflection smiling back at her. Blinking back tears, she began to follow Greg through the ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 24<em>**

After hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock, Chloe got out of bed slowly and started to head towards the kitchen for her morning coffee. Even though not much had changed in two years, she hated how empty the penthouse felt to her. Initially, Chloe seemed to get used to it, but since Evie accepted an internship with the Tigers, causing her to move to Michigan in May, the penthouse had gotten that much bigger.

She actually considered turning the job down, but Chloe insisted that she go, especially once Scott got a job in Detroit. Evie made sure to stay in touch though, sending letters as she travelled the country, which were one of the few things that made Chloe consistently smile.

Lois meanwhile, had worked her way up at the Register, and the job kept her busy, even sending her on various trips around the globe for assignments. As for Clark, Chloe could only read stories on his numerous saves as he began making a difference as the infamous Blur in Metropolis. However, seeing everyone living their dreams left Chloe with a bittersweet taste in her mouth. She was happy for them, but it made her miss having a normal life, and for some reason, it made her miss him that much more.

She had spent months of time, money and resources trying to find him, only to come up empty. However, she still refused to believe that he was gone for good. Even though the papers had declared him dead the whole time, and everyone around her told her it was just a bad case of denial, she wouldn't believe it. That small percentage that he was alive was what kept her going on some days.

Staring at the steam rising from her coffee cup, she couldn't believe how much time had passed. This time next year, she was supposed to be back in Kansas, at the Planet, but now everything was up in the air. Instead of pushing papers and working her way up to the bottom, she had been living the "good life" as some people called it. But Chloe would have given it all away just to see his smile or hear his voice again.

"Just a few more steps to home sweet home."

Chloe shut her eyes in disbelief after the coffee cup slipped from her hands and crashed on the floor. _Great_, she thought, _now I'm hearing his voice in my head_.

She bent down to start picking up the fragments when she noticed that the voice didn't stop, in fact it had gotten louder, causing Chloe to pop up and run towards the door, praying she wasn't imagining things again. Opening the door and bringing her eyes up, she completely froze in the doorway.

It was him.

After being MIA for two years, his appearance was less than ideal, but it was him. Cuts spread out on his arm, more facial hair than she'd personally like on him, tattered clothes, but it was still Oliver.

She reached her hand out to touch him, praying it wasn't an apparition and upon feeling the contact, she managed to whisper, "I knew it," before going on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Opening her eyes, she noticed the dog tags sticking out his shirt, and Chloe felt her heart warming in realizing that he held onto them all this time. Of course, that wasn't the most important part. What mattered was that all that hope, the struggle, had been worth it... he was home.

Feeling his arms wrap around her back was the most satisfying feeling she had experienced in two years. "Sorry it took me so long." Simple words, yes, but Chloe wiped a single tear from her eye when he said them.

Finally letting go, Chloe stepped back, more than aware of the tears falling down her cheek. "That doesn't matter now."

He smiled back at her and for a minute, time seemed to stand still as they just stared at each other.

Then Chloe heard someone clear their throat. She shook from her trance and noticed that Oliver wasn't alone, but the sight of the other person caused Chloe's heart to sink, and hoped that it wouldn't show in her expression. She should have known that Oliver could find a woman even when he was supposed to be missing.

She was beautiful, with red hair framing a face that could be model-material, and legs like Lois'. Even though it was clear the woman had seen better days, Chloe knew that she paled in comparison to her.

Oliver swallowed as he turned to face the woman. "Sorry... Tess, this is my best friend, Chloe. Chloe, this is Tess... she saved my life on the island."

"Nice to meet you." Chloe said, clearing up her face as she backed away from the doorway. "Please... come in."

Tess walked by Chloe and into the main room. Looking back at her, Tess smirked. "It's good to finally meet the infamous Chloe Sullivan. Oliver talks about you all the time."

"Not _all_the time." Oliver walked over to Tess and kissed her cheek.

"Can I get you guys anything? Water? I think I might have some leftover take-out."

Oliver grabbed Chloe's arm. "Relax. I'll grab myself a glass of water. Tess?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Thinking of the broken coffee cup, Chloe stopped Oliver. "I'll get it." She rushed into the kitchen and tried to kill time. "So... all this time... you were on an island?"

Oliver started the story, describing how he ended up on the island, thinking that he was going to die, but after awhile, he changed his mind and fought for his survival. Tess arrived on the island as a hostage a few months ago, but she was able to save Oliver from the effects of a poisonous plant . Her kidnappers recognized Oliver and were planning on using him as leverage, but that same recognition allowed Oliver to return the favour to Tess when they threatened to her. Unfortunately, her friend, Megan, wasn't so lucky.

After handing Oliver his glass of water, Chloe looked over to Tess. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Twirling the bracelet on her wrist, Tess peered up at Chloe. "Thank you," she said genuinely.

They settled on the couch for the rest of the story, talking about how Oliver's bravery got them off the island, and how they bonded over their journey home. Chloe watched as he kissed the top of Tess' head as she talked about losing her friend and saw the way she smiled as Oliver squeezed her close to him. Never in Chloe's wildest dreams did she think it would go like this. She was happy to see him, but seeing that he had found someone else hurt, and she had to get out of there.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Tess." Her face softened as she looked at her friend. "Oliver... I'm glad you're home." Biting her lip, Chloe lifted herself from the couch, "I should probably get our your hair for a while though. Probably want to get re-acclimatized to civilization."

"Actually..."

"No, honestly, I'm meeting Lois for coffee soon and I need to get ready. Can't exactly meet her in my pyjamas can I?"

"I need to talk to you later."

"I'll be here," she said with a shrug.

Chloe ran into her...his... _the_bedroom and closed the door. Grabbing the first clothes she could find, Chloe then rummaged through her bag to locate her phone and frantically dialled Lois' number.

She answered on the third ring. _"Lane."_

There were so many thoughts going through her head, but in the end, only one of them mattered. "Oliver's alive."

Chloe could hear rustling in the back before Lois asked, _"For real?"_

Cradling her phone between her ear and her shoulder, Chloe whispered as she ran a brush through her hair. "Do you think I'd be calling you if he wasn't?"

_"I didn't think you'd be calling anyone. I thought you'd guys would be making up for lost time. Wait... why are you whispering?"_

Placing her phone properly in her hand, Chloe plopped on the bed and sighed. Looking over towards the door, she said, "He's in the other room... with... company."

Fortunately for Chloe, Lois got the hint. _"I'll be downstairs in five."_

"Thanks, Lois. I should be there soon."

Chloe pushed her phone into her bag as she approached her door. She wasn't ready to face it again, but she noticed they had settled on the balcony, so fortunately, Chloe was able to slip out of the apartment without them noticing.

**~0~**

Lois hung up the phone and looked up at the face in front of her. "You better be heading home, my cuz needs me."

Clark reached up and pushed Lois' hair behind her ear. "Feel like filling me in?"

"A certain blonde billionaire came to Chloe's door this morning."

"You mean...?"

Clark's eyes continued to widen, so Lois pushed him off her. "Well, it wasn't Lex Luthor."

"So Chloe was right."

Lois nodded, and then found her expression fall as she remembered the other part of their conversation. "I'm surprised as you are, but apparently he found a girlfriend during his hiatus."

He immediately rolled his eyes. "Go figure the guy ends up hurting her. I tried warning her."

Spinning around, Lois gave a glare in Clark's direction. "Thin ice, Clark. This is my cousin we're talking about, and besides, maybe Oliver has an explanation." Seeing Clark's reaction, Lois tilted her head in acknowledgment. "Okay, I don't buy that either, but that doesn't change the fact that Chloe's probably devastated right now, and the last thing she needs is an unsupportive best friend."

"You're right," Clark said as he walked towards the door. "Hey, while we're kind of on the subject of girlfriends... one of these days, I'd like to actually take you out somewhere."

"Maybe later. Considering everything that's going on right now, the last thing Chloe needs is to find out we're... involved," Lois said as she motioned her hand between them.

"I'll hold you to that Lois."

She kissed him quickly and then walked around him to reach the doorknob, only to twirl around before turning it. "Do I look okay?"

"You always look beautiful to me."

"Alright Smallville, less flattery, more whooshing," she whispered as she slowly opened the door.

After she saw Clark disappear, Lois exited the room, grabbed her purse from her desk and began to head to the coffee shop.

She should feel flattered that Clark took the time to cross the country just for seven minutes in heaven, but Clark wasn't Lois' normal squeeze, nor was she his. He was used to the girl next door, the calm demure girl that was Lana Lang.

Sure, time had changed Lana when she tried to bring Lex down through some unorthodox methods, but to Clark, she would always be that innocent girl, and Lois knew that she didn't measure up to that expectation.

Lois was brash, blunt, and a bit of a wild child, but she knew that she was capable of shelving it when it mattered. So when Lana left a year ago and Clark had showed up in Star City looking for Chloe, it had been Lois who answered the door to the penthouse and offered her assistance.

Initially, part of Lois wanted to say _Serves you right for breaking my cousin's heart_, but she knew that wasn't going to help and Clark was understandingly heartbroken himself, trying to understand why Lana left.

Lois knew about all that with her dad, how he picked up his things and went on duty. All she wanted was to come home to parents who were around, instead of having to raise herself and Lucy after her mother died. But her father was never around, and although he told her that _Some day you'll understand_, Lois never did. So she turned to Clark and said the only thing she could.

_"I know it sucks right now Clark, but I don't know what to say to make you feel better. All I know is one day... it'll suck less... and you'll move on."_

That got him to smile, and suddenly, there was an understanding built between the two of them. They had only just met an hour earlier, yet Clark told her thanks and walked away.

They were formally introduced at Thanksgiving when Chloe insisted on going home for the holidays, and they played up a love/hate relationship which seemed to work when they saw each other. Then, all of a sudden, everything changed. Lois had been working on a story six months ago when she accidentally saw Clark stop a car from hitting a kid. She thought she had been imagining things, and by the time she ran up to the kid, she noticed the car damage and the uninjured boy, but Clark was nowhere to be seen.

Then a few weeks later, a similar incident happened, so Lois did a little more research on Chloe's articles and realized her cousin had been right all along. The events were real, the person was real... the Good Samaritan, the Blur, and if she was right, his name was Clark Kent.

Upon realizing this, she called Clark and tried to subtly get him to admit his secret. When he didn't, Lois told him that if he happened to go out at night to keep the peace, then she'd be supportive of him and protect his secret because she believed in what he was doing.

Eventually, Clark broke and told her the truth, even though he refused to tell her why, only that he was grateful for her support despite how little they knew each other. From there, their phone calls seemed to increase, and it led Lois to ask why he had been in Star City in the first place, resulting in an unexpected answer.

He told Lois that he was looking after her, making sure that she was okay.

Her.

Lois Lane.

The leader of his would-be demolition crew before Lana left.

Clark was looking out for her.

That was probably what allowed things to change between them, and things started to escalate, as Clark began to quietly show up at the Register every couple weeks since June. Currently, everything was just casual, but for some reason, Lois couldn't shake the nervous feeling this rela... _this _gave her.

Putting her anxiety aside as she entered the cafe, Lois went straight to the counter and pounded a ten dollar bill on it. "You see Chloe, you know what to do. Keep the change," she said before grabbing a seat at a table, completely oblivious to the other customers. The baristas here had gotten to know Chloe and Lois well over the past couple of years, and had their orders memorized.

She began to fiddle with her phone, trying to figure out how she had missed the scoop of the century, but there were no headlines on Oliver's return to California, something Lois figured would be impossible. However, the last thing Chloe would want right now is a barrage of press. Looking up to see Chloe enter the cafe, Lois could tell that her cousin was discouraged enough as it was.

"Thanks for meeting me," Chloe said as she sat down. "I just... really needed to get out of there."

"I get it. I'm always here for you, cuz."

Within a minute, a barista delivered Lois' and Chloe's order, so Chloe looked up and said thanks to both the barista and Lois before she chugged what seemed to be half her coffee.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Lois narrowed her eyes at the response as she lifted her own cup. "I have to point out the obvious here, don't I?"

"Lois..."

Dropping the cup before having a chance to sip her coffee, Lois said sternly, "Don't Lois me, cuz. You know exactly what I'm insinuating."

"Well... things change," Chloe replied, doing everything to avoid the gaze of her cousin.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still in love with him and that you put your life on hold for him."

"I didn't... I compromised." Chloe pointed out. "Besides, when you care a lot about someone... sometimes it means taking a step back... letting them be happy."

"What about your happiness cuz? What's this girl have that you don't?"

Even though Chloe had only known the women for about ten minutes, she knew the answer to that question. "Tess graduated college when she was 17 with a degree in marine biology... not to mention the side degree in business. She's also drop dead gorgeous, confident, and more fitting to the lifestyle."

"Did you forget that you _ran_his business for two years? And I think you adjusted quite well to the lifestyle without him."

"I did what I had to do... now I take a step back."

Lois shook her head. "You can't be serious. You didn't give up on him after two years... you can't give up now."

"It's been two years, Lois."

Lois was more than aware of that fact, she had said as much. "So?"

"So... so that's a long time," Chloe said as she finished her cup. "Thanks for the coffee, Lo," she added before walking out of the cafe before Lois had a chance to say anything further.

**~0~**

Walking around the penthouse almost felt surreal to Oliver. The furniture was mostly the same and the layout hadn't been touched, and although there were signs of Chloe and the odd memento of Evie's it looked like he hadn't left…like she was waiting for him to come back.

He had done a little research, seen the work Chloe had put into trying to bring him home and into his company. Oliver couldn't help but grin at the work she had done because she had kept the company strong and it was clear that she refused to deal with anyone trying to play her for a sucker.

The position had also matured her, as he noticed little changes in her appearance: straightened hair, pencil skirts and business suits, high heels. However, when she smiled in a photo, he could still see the girl he met three years ago. But she wasn't a girl anymore.

She started to take charge of her life, getting better articles in the Journal, and taking on ambitious projects, going out of her way to make sure that the company didn't suffer... even making the top 5 list of Star City Bachelorettes... a little fact that Oliver made a mental note of.

Taking a seat at his desk, he immediately had to lift the chair up, as it had been lowered for her. Putting his hands on the top, he then peered up and looked around. This was the life that he pushed on her, and while she had passed with flying colours, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt that he held her back from living her life.

Pushing the chair back, Oliver was about to pull the top drawer open when he heard the creaking of the main door. "Oliver?"

"In here," he responded as he got up from the chair and pushed it back in.

Chloe walked into the office, wearing an indescribable expression. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good... I'm good." She took a couple of steps inside and grinned. "I kept your company afloat. There were days I wanted to tear my hair out, but I think you'll find that the numbers are..."

"Chloe, the last thing I want to talk about is the company numbers."

"Of course." She scratched her head, trying to figure out what to say. "I...um... broke your coffee maker, but I got a better one. It's a little complicated, but once you get the hang of it..." Chloe's voice trailed as she noticed his eyebrow rising further. "Sorry."

"How areyou?" Oliver asked again.

"Honestly?" she answered hesitatingly. "I'm waiting to wake up tomorrow only to find out that this didn't happen. Two years... I had people looking for you, and nothing. I almost wanted to give up, but now that you're here, I... I'm just confused."

"You didn't have to wait that long... you could have moved on."

Chloe shrugged as she leaned against the desk, turning her head to face him. "I didn't want to."

Oliver reached out to touch her shoulder, but Chloe jumped at the movement, so he brought it back. Desperate to change the conversation, Oliver opened an internet browser and said, "I was catching myself up on your articles. John finally got you some decent material."

"Yeah... it took him long enough, but when you're a celebrity, you've got power."

"One in particular caught my eye." He turned his eyes towards the computer and smiled. "For someone who 'knew' I was alive, why did you write my obituary in the Journal?"

Chloe looked at the screen and saw the piece staring her back in the face. It took her a week to write that article, it took every piece of strength to finish and send it off. "They wanted someone who would get your story right." Chloe felt tears coming, so she shook her head and covered her mouth in her hand, trying to make them go away. "It killed me to write it."

"Hey," he said, standing up straight to pull her close, "I'm sorry."

Chloe's breath hitched as she felt his warm body against hers, and she slowly watched herself raise her hands. They had hugged so many times, but this time was different... it felt wrong. Closing her eyes and trying to clear her mind, she said softly, "I just can't believe I was right. You're here."

"I'm right here," Oliver said as his hand caressed her head. "And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 25<em>**

Chloe woke up again, remembering that Oliver was back, further evidenced by the smell coming from the kitchen. After quickly getting changed, she took a deep breath, gathering her courage as she opened the door and began walking towards the kitchen.

She watched him from the corner, as he went from turning on the coffee machine, to the fridge to grab some eggs, and then back to the stove, where he paused for a moment. It was probably wrong to be watching him like this, but it had been a long time, and Chloe was half-expecting it to be nothing but a dream, so seeing him there just allowed her freeze in her spot and enjoy the moment.

"Sleep well?" he asked with his back still facing her.

Knowing that she had been caught, Chloe smiled as she entered the kitchen. "Yes, thank you."

"How do you like your eggs?"

He turned suddenly to throw an egg at her. Fortunately, Chloe was able to catch it and glared at him as he gave her an innocent grin. She walked back to the counter and put it down. "However you're making them."

His eyes narrowed at her. "Chloe?"

"Seriously... I'm not picky."

He pointed at her before turning back to the frying pan. "Okay... but you're not allowed to complain if you don't like it."

"Well... a reputable source told me that you could cook, so I shouldn't be complaining at all."

"Touché."

Walking over to the cupboard to pour herself a cup of coffee, she asked, "So... what's your coming-out party to the world going to be like?"

"I haven't thought about it. I actually thought about going out of town for a while, then dealing with everything."

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed as her mug let her lips. "Are you really sure that's a great idea?"

"I talked to the board this morning and they agreed that I could use some time re-acclimatizing to my life. So I figured what better method than a trip with my best friend?"

She stopped drinking mid-sip and put the cup on the counter. "What?"

His smile faded as he said, "I've been gone a long time, during a tough time in your life, and I want to be here for you now."

"But you just got back," Chloe stated.

"So?"

"I figured you... and... I don't know."

"Just pick the place and we'll go. Preferably somewhere with little journalism, but that's optional."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What about Tess?"

"She has her own things to sort out." Scraping the last of the eggs onto the plate, he looked back up at her as he held the plate out. "I think she'll survive without me for a week."

Taking the plate from his hands, Chloe grinned back. "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 26<em>**

Stepping off the jet, Chloe took a moment to take in the familiar Kansas atmosphere. She hadn't been home since Christmas, and it felt strange being there with him now. With every step she took, she started to regret the decision to come. It wasn't that she didn't want to come home and that she didn't want him to see where she came from... she just didn't want him here under these circumstances.

"Chloe?"

She looked up and saw Oliver holding the car door open for her. He always would be the gentleman, but as she entered the car, she felt their fingers brush together, and the subsequent chill sent through her caused her head to bolt up. Seeing his eyes sold that he felt it too as he stared back at her.

A sharp gust of wind sent another chill through Chloe's body, causing her to grin at him before he closed the door. Once he got into the driver's seat, Chloe's gaze immediately went out the window. Oliver thought about saying something, but instead, he did up his seat belt, and turned the key.

**~0~**

After what felt like a very long drive, Chloe got out of the car, and walked up to the house alone. She silently opened the door and took a couple steps inside, only to turn around again so she could grab her bag out of the trunk, but Oliver was already climbing the porch steps with both bags in his hands.

She gave him a subtle smile as she let him enter the house. "Welcome to my home," she said before she bowed her head. "course I don't know how much longer it'll stay that way."

Dropping the bags near the staircase, Oliver asked, "Why not?"

Chloe wasn't a frivolous billionaire, in fact, she hardly indulged on things she didn't need, but she always considered the house to be her big purchase, and the idea that she wouldn't have the money to hold onto it was a real wake-up call. "I can't afford to keep it Ollie. Student debts will start to pile up again and I have to look for a place to live as it is."

"You can stay at the penthouse until you get back on your feet," he offered.

Chloe innocently glared up at Oliver. "The last thing you need is an awkward roommate slash third wheel."

Oliver swallowed loudly as she said those words as he remembered the pain in her voice when she spoke them before. Instead of directly addressing the comment, he looked around and said, "I'll buy the house from you then."

Eyes practically bulging from her head, Chloe calmed herself down and shook her head. "No, I can't..."

"I can't do a lot to say thanks for all you did."

Realizing that fighting with him was going to be pointless, Chloe nodded. "You didn't have to do anything, but thank you."

"No... thank _you_."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, followed by Clark's voice. "Chloe?"

Oliver sent her a weird look, but Chloe just smiled as she headed to the door. "Don't worry, I called them...I hope you don't mind." She opened the door and felt her smile widen. "Clark... Mrs. Kent, thanks for coming." Moving aside to let them in, Chloe started the introductions. "Oliver... you already know Clark, and this is his mother, Martha."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Martha said with a smile.

"The pleasure's all mine actually." Oliver stated. "I've been doing some reading on your campaign and I'd like to offer my support. You wouldn't happen to have a minute to talk business?"

Looking between Clark and Chloe, Martha replied, "If you two don't mind."

Grateful that the introductions went as well as they did, Chloe said, "No, not at all."

Oliver guided Martha outside, leaving Clark and Chloe alone in the house. When he was sure that they were out of earshot, he turned to Chloe and asked, "Does he know?"

Clark didn't have to say more for Chloe to know what he meant, so she just shook her head. "There's nothing to tell."

"Chloe..."

She quickly cut him off. "Oliver found a girlfriend on the island. It's quite the story actually."

There was an awkward pause that lingered in the air for the next couple of minutes before Clark broke it. "Are you going to be alright?"

When Clark asked that, all Chloe could hear was Lois' voice, asking the same question. "Why wouldn't I be? He's alive."

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 31<em>**

When she knew Oliver wasn't home, Chloe snuck into the penthouse to get the last of her things. Lois had agreed to let Chloe stay with her because it was too late for her to get into residence, not that she even wanted to risk residence without Evie, but there were still a couple things Chloe needed to take out before Oliver and Tess noticed.

After clearing her clothing from the bedroom, Chloe stopped at the doorway of the office, remembering how many hours she had spent there. Sometimes it was for work, sometimes for school, and sometimes it was just a reminder of how she got here, of whose office this really was.

Opening the top drawer of the desk, she sighed at what stared her back in the face.

"It feels like a lifetime ago now... doesn't it? Walking into this office for the first time?" a familiar voice spoke from the hallway.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had… work… or something."

Evie titled her head to the side as she entered the room. "_Lois_called me and told me Oliver's back. I thought I'd clear my stuff out and see how you were doing."

"Evie, I'm sorry I didn't call you."

She nodded, knowing the pain Chloe was currently feeling. "I know, I just didn't think I'd have to hear about everything through Lois."

"It just… caught me off-guard."

Evie put her hand inside the drawer and pulled out the letter. "I'm not saying you should tell him ditto, especially with Tess in the picture, but you should hold onto it."

Chloe shook her head as she took the letter out of Evie's hands and tossed it in the nearby waste bin. "Too much time has passed and we're likely different people now. At this point, I'm just grateful we can continue being friends."

As Chloe exited the room, Evie had bent down to pick the letter up and for the first time, actually read it. Chloe had told her essentially what it said, despite Evie insisting that it was none of her business, but she felt for her friend as she scanned the words.

If she wasn't so biased, Evie would know that Tess was good for Oliver. From what Evie had read, she was smart, strong, and most importantly, it was clear that the money had nothing to do with the reason she was with him. But she was, and it frustrated her that it had ended up like this.

Sure, Chloe had changed in the two years they had been apart, and it wouldn't surprise Evie if Oliver had too. But part of her wanted to take the letter with her, and in case the time was right again, give it back to Chloe to remind her how much she cared about Oliver and vice versa. However, Evie couldn't. It wasn't her place to do that.

Besides, she didn't have time to ensure Chloe's love life was solid when Evie was holding onto hers by a thread. Scott agreed to move with her to Anne Arbor, but he didn't agree to the constant travel schedule. She loved him, but she was starting to believe her good fortune was running out and it might be worth losing him in the long run.

Wiping a single tear from her eye, Evie took one last look around the penthouse before she locked it with her key.

"Evie, how are you?"

Of course, Evie thought. She had hoped to see Oliver at some point, but he had picked the worst possible moment to get off that elevator. Eliminating the final tear from her face, Evie decided to take a page out of Lois' book as she turned to face him. "I have a better question. What the hell are you doing?"

"What?"

He hadn't been expecting that reaction from her, but Evie was done with being subtle. "You know exactly what. Come on Oliver... you're gone for two years and you come back with a _girlfriend_? You had to have known Chloe would have read your letter."

"I didn't expect her to think I was still alive because everyone else had written me off." He bowed his head before continuing, "You can't blame for thinking she wouldn't wait for me."

"Well, she did. One date in two years, and it lasted a grand total of an hour. Not that I blame her, the guy was a jerk, but still."

"How was I supposed to know she felt the same?"

Evie squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. She had lost track how many times the two of them had asked a version of that question, but she was able to keep her composure as she answered, "All that time, you honestly couldn't see the way she looked at you?"

"You're one to talk."

She shook her head before glaring at him. "This isn't about me... and our situations can't even compare."

"Really? Explain the difference." Oliver wasn't buying that for a second, and Evie really couldn't blame him. No one really knew the difference except for her, and it wasn't exactly something she wanted to share right now.

"Look Oliver, I'm happy for you, but I hate what you're doing to Chloe right now." She tried to walk around him, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. "What?" she snapped.

Oliver's eyes refused to meet hers, but she could see the defeat in them nonetheless before he spoke, "It's not easy for me either."

Evie could sense that he was telling the truth, and while she felt a bit of guilt, she was near her breaking point and couldn't stop glaring at him. "Then make it right... for everyone."

"How?"

"Oliver, was the letter real? Or was that some messed up bullshit you pulled out of your ass?" Evie blurted as she pulled her arm free.

His eyes immediately widened because he had never heard Evie swear before. Truthfully, Evie was shocked by her own reaction, but it had to be asked. However, he had no answer for her. His mouth twitched a bit, he blinked a couple times, but no words came out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question for you. All I know is what you're doing to her right now, these little trips, the smiles, pretending nothing has changed while you're strolling around town with Tess, that's not the Oliver I remember."

She turned around to face him, but his back was still towards her. "What you're doing right now... is worse than what Clark did."

"You really don't..."

Not wanting to hear how Oliver would justify it, Evie interrupted him, "If you're not going to be honest with yourself, Tess and Chloe, then at least prevent Chloe's inferiority complex from re-emerging. She just got over it, which was impressive considering all of the media and company scrutiny she received. If I see or hear about it, in any form, I don't know how, but I'll personally send you back to that island."

Evie could hear Oliver sigh as he said, "You sure have come out of your shell."

She shrugged. "I don't have a lot of people I can rely on Oliver. Chloe is one the few. I take care of the people who matter to me, no matter what it takes."

Evie pressed the elevator button, hoping it would open right away, but no such luck. She waited for Oliver to enter the penthouse, but as she peered behind her, she noticed he hadn't moved. Feeling the tension between them made her grateful when the doors opened in front of her.

After walking in and pressing the button for the lobby, "For the record, I am glad you're back," were the last words spoken between them as the doors shut behind her, with her back still facing Oliver.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: <em>_Because my note was unclear in CG, Evie's 'story' is officially a go, and it would serve as the final 'year' of the trilogy. But don't worry, it isn't a spin-off or a side story, Chlollie is very much involved._


	2. September

**September**

_Morning comes and life moves on  
>And when it changed, you didn't know where you belonged<em>

_**September 6**_

After handing the women her coat, Chloe nervously headed towards the entrance to the ballroom. She really hoped that she didn't have to go to another one of these events, but apparently because she had already RSVP'd, she was obligated to go. That, and according to the hostess, it would put a very expensive dress to waste.

But it wasn't the dress that ever mattered to Chloe as she looked down at her streamlined crimson gown. The only reason she showed up to these events was to impress the right people, but now, Chloe Sullivan was that outsider and therefore had no one to impress. However, upon seeing one of many servants opening the door for her, Chloe knew that it was too late to turn back, so she tried to smile as she slowly entered the room.

Approaching the staircase, she heard her name being announced in the background like they did in the movies, which only meant that she had to deal with numerous watchful eyes as she descended the stairs. Chloe liked to believe that she had gotten over being nervous about being the centre of attention, even in the shortest of moments, but that wasn't the case anymore.

Half-smiling at as many faces as possible, Chloe grabbed the first glass of champagne that crossed her path and happily disappeared into the crowd. An hour, she thought, it was long enough to make an appearance, short enough to maintain her sanity. Settling at the back of the room, she sipped her drink, building the courage to mingle when an unwelcome voice entered her ears.

"You're looking mighty fine tonight Chloe."

Chloe didn't have to turn her head to know who was addressing her; only one person would attempt such language at an event like this. "Go away Spencer."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Admit it, now that you have nothing, you want a piece of this smooth money maker."

She immediately shoved the arm off her and took a step in the opposite direction. "What money does it make? Last I checked your parents just bailed you out of jail time." She narrowed her eyes and sarcastically added, "Real smooth."

Chloe took a few steps forward, but he blocked her path. "One dance, for old time's sake."

There it was, the cruel reminder that she actually gave him the benefit of the doubt. Chloe should have known better, but he had seemed alright until he spent their entire 'date' on the phone with another women, claiming to be with his mother while Chloe sat across the table. It should have been ten minutes, but Chloe chalked it up to hoping somewhere under the douche, there was a real guy. She was wrong. "It was one hour, and a complete lapse of judgment on my part. Hardly what I call 'old times.'"

"I've had shorter dates than that you know," he said winking at her.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him with a look of disgust. "I'm sorry, is that something to be proud of?"

He walked beside her and started to trail his fingers down her back. "It's why I've got my reputation..."

"As a groping, sexist pig?" Chloe finished as she smacked his hand away before he got too far. As she tried to get away from him, Chloe realized that she wanted nothing more but to get out of there, but unfortunately, she could still hear Spencer pursuing her. Sighing, she said, "Find someone else to play your stupid games... it's not going to be me."

"Why not?"

Chloe felt a body brush against her back as a different male voice said, "If you still have a brain cell in that head of yours, you'll listen to the lady."

Chloe turned her head and saw Oliver standing in-between them. She opened her mouth to say that she didn't need him here, but Spencer spewed instead, "Your eyes are wandering already, Queen? I don't blame you; it'd be quite the three-way. "

After glaring at the idiot, Chloe walked in front of Oliver and placed her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down. Staring him straight in the eye, she said sternly, "Easy Oliver... he's not worth it."

Bringing her gaze down, she noticed Tess standing across the room looking less than pleased. Shaking her head slightly, Chloe realized what she was doing and brought her hand back. Taking a step back, she was about to excuse herself when Spencer managed one final sentence.

"But the view of your back side is worth every penny."

Those words were the final straw, causing all of Chloe's conflicting emotions to come to the surface. In a single motion, Chloe turned and punched Spencer square in the nose. At the sound of the punch's impact, everyone turned in her direction, but she didn't care, it was time for her to leave anyway. After analyzing the expressions of the crowd around her, Chloe pursued her lips and said, "Excuse me."

Chloe rushed up the stairs and out the door, letting the smile become brighter, even letting a chuckle out as she shook her hand to relieve some of the pressure. Leaning over the counter as she waited for her coat, she bowed her head as she relived the moment until she noticed Oliver approaching her from the corner of her eye. While Chloe had expected as much, she still tried to shoo him away. "Go...I'm fine."

Ignoring her words, he stood beside her and said, "I thought you said he wasn't worth it."

She shrugged. "You have something to lose. I don't."

Then a voice boomed out down the hallway. "You bitch!"

Oliver began to walk towards him, but Chloe stopped him. "Don't bother."

"You've got this?"

She gave him a knowing look before replying, "Of course I've got this."

They watched Spencer as he stopped in front of them, holding a spotty napkin over his bloody nose. "I could sue you for assault, you know?"

It was an empty threat, Chloe knew that, but she figured it was about time _someone_ showed him how much of a jerk he was. "And I can file a restraining order against you." Chloe smirked as she continued, "Scratch that, I _will_ file that, and maybe while I'm at it... I'll be able to permanently tarnish your so-called reputation."

Out of shock, they watch Spencer's eyebrows rise as he spewed, "You? But you're nobody."

"Maybe not today, but at one point I was, and I got some pretty powerful friends in my corner." Chloe peered up at Oliver, who nodded before she turned back to Spencer, "See...unlike you, people actually like me, so I dare you to find a judge that would even take your case, because mine would be done before it began."

Even Spencer saw the validity in her argument, as for a moment his eyes widened before he scoffed at both of them as turned down the hallway without a further word. Satisfied, Chloe turned her head and noticed the woman emerging from the back with her coat.

"That insufferable excuse of a man has had that coming for years, if you ask me. The fact it came from a women makes it that much sweeter," she said as she handed Chloe her coat. "It's a shame this is your final event, Miss Sullivan. This crowd could use more people like you."

With a smile, Chloe shook her head. "Thank you, but it's time for me to go back to my life. However, if I can bring _him_ down a peg or two, then at least I did something right." Chloe attempted to put her coat on when she saw Oliver take it from her, waiting for her to slide her arms in. "Thanks," she said, as she obliged him.

"I think you did plenty right Miss Sullivan." She then looked up at Oliver and grinned. "No pressure." Chloe smiled back at the woman as she generously tipped her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Chloe said back as she turned away. "Have a great night."

"Wait," Oliver said as he caught up with her, "I'll get my car for you."

Chloe continued walking, hoping to convince him that she was alright. "No need, I have my own, remember?"

Oliver carefully placed a hand on her back, causing Chloe to stop in her place. "Just be safe. It wouldn't surprise me if he tried anything to get back at you."

Despite her uneven breathing, Chloe found it within herself to take a few steps forward, but she stopped at the door to say, "Unlike most of the delicate flowers in that room, this girl can take care of herself, but thanks." As she left the building, she turned back and gained the courage to look at him. "Now… there's someone in there waiting for you... you should head back." She noticed him swallow as she indirectly mentioned Tess, but she just smiled as she said, "'Night Oliver," letting the door close behind her.

"Goodnight Chloe," Oliver said back to the empty space, watching from the inside as Chloe got into the back seat of her car, only to see it drive away soon after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 7<strong>_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chloe said as she scanned through the morning headlines online. She went to the gala last night with every intention of blending in, but instead she makes the cover of not one, not two, but three city papers.

The first read: '_Bitch' slapped! Pretty boy finally has justice handed to him_

The second:_ Out with a bang! Chloe Sullivan's final social event results in a broken nose for male socialite._

The last, coincidentally the one that raised her eyebrow the furthest: _Chloe Sullivan: Heroine of Society_

She was a hero for punching an idiot in the face? Clearly the city was in need of news since Oliver's story ran dry, but Chloe thought that the only time she would be on the front page would be on the by-line, not an action shot. Although she had to give the Register's photographer credit for catching the moment on film.

"Looks like you were the hit of the party," Oliver said over her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Geez Oliver, you scared me." She furrowed her eyebrow as she turned around. "How did you get in?"

He pointed to the door. "Lois was going as I was coming." Snickering at the photo on the screen, he added, "Is it true you broke his nose?"

Letting a smile come across, she closed the browser. "Apparently, but I really can't believe they qualify what I did as heroism." Chloe scrunched up her nose before adding, "Or news." After pushing out her chair, Chloe stood up and asked, "So what brings you by on a Saturday morning?"

"This," Oliver says as he hands an envelope over to her.

Chloe hesitantly took the envelope, nervous of what it could possibly contain. Opening it slowly she found a cheque inside with her name on it and a bunch of zeros. Blinking at the number facing her, Chloe sputtered, "Oliver… what is this?"

"Your accumulated salary," he said as if he just handed her a pen.

Stunned, Chloe asked, "My accumulated _what_?"

Oliver let out a single chuckle. "Salary, as in what you earned for running a company for two years."

"I thought we agreed that the house was enough."

He shook his head. "I should have mentioned this to you sooner, but I wanted to do something for you. However, this way you can keep the house under your name."

Flapping the cheque in the air, she pointed out, "This is a lot more money than just mortgage payments."

Oliver tilted his head in acknowledgment before saying, "Chloe, you took this on as a job without question, and did a heck of job at that. You earned this."

"But..."

"This way you can hire the lawyers to fulfill your form of justice against Spencer, you can continue your contribution to the children's hospital, but if nothing else, at least you don't have to worry about student loans."

Oliver knew that Chloe would be uneasy about accepting the money, so he hoped that pointing out ways that she could use it would be helpful, but he still sensed the apprehension on her face. "You're a smart person Chloe. I know the money's not going to change you, even if I didn't have the last few years as proof."

Staring at the cheque and then back at Oliver, she finally responded, "Okay... but I'm not keeping it all."

Not expecting anything else from her, Oliver smiled, relieved that she was at least accepting the money. "It's your money, you can do what you want."

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 12<strong>_

"Morning Lauren," Chloe said to her former assistant, trying to hide her frustration towards her new boss.

"Good morning Miss Su- " Lauren stopped to correct herself once she noticed Chloe's eyebrow raising. "Good morning Chloe. How are you this afternoon?"

"I'd be better if your new boss didn't revert you back to last name pleasantries. I thought I had cured that."

"It's not Mr. Queen's fault." She sighed. "It's an old habit. He's told me to call him Oliver for years, but not every place is accommodating to assistants as Queen Industries. I got fired at my first job for saying 'Miss' instead of 'Ms.'"

Shaking her head at the stupidity of Lauren's former employer, Chloe said, "Well, if it's any consolation, I'm glad you got fired because you're amazing at what you do. I wouldn't have gotten through my stint here without you."

Lauren smiled as she filed some papers into her desk. "Thank you, but something tells me you would have done just fine."

Seeing how busy she was, Chloe cut to the chase. "Anyway, Oliver doesn't happen to be in his office right now, would he?"

Lauren nodded as she typed away. "He is, but he told me that he isn't to be disturbed this afternoon."

"Well, I drove all this way, so I guess he'll just have to make time." Chloe walked over to the door and tried to push it open, only to find out that it was locked. "Seriously?" she said out of frustration as she heard the phone ring behind her.

Lauren answered it on the second ring and eventually said, "I know, sir," before Chloe heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she said before grabbing the phone from Lauren to hold it against her ear.

"_...so anything that you have right now will have to wait, okay?" _ Oliver said through the phone.

Waiting a moment to reply for effect, Chloe said sternly, "I've been _waiting_ at Lazee's for a half hour, not to mention the twenty minute car ride to get here."

"_Chloe?_"

"And don't even get me started about you ducking out on lunch on Tuesday, which is why we were meeting today in the first place."

Hearing the rustling of the other side of the door, Chloe got ready for his appearance by crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow just as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, about everything; I'm just swamped right now," Oliver said as he stepped out of his office.

Chloe raised her eyebrow further as she spoke. "I ran this company for over two years... I think I know how busy it gets. But I never missed a phone call, or treated Lauren that way."

Shocked that Chloe had defended her, Lauren quickly waved her hands in front of her. "Mr. Queen, it's fine, don't worry about it."

"No, she's right." He turned to Lauren and said, "How's your friend in the hospital? Tina right?"

"Yes," Lauren replied. "I've been told she's getting better, but they say she still needs her rest."

Oliver smiled at her. "How about you take your lunch early so you can visit her?"

Her mouth gaped open at the offer, but she closed it soon after before looking down at her desk. "Thanks, but there's lot of paperwork to do, and I..."

"The paperwork will be here when you get back."

"Yes, but..."

"Go," he persisted, "and make sure that you get her some flowers on your company card and say that I wish her the best."

Completely beaming, Lauren said, "Thank you Oliver, I will."

Hearing his first name caused him to immediately look at Chloe as Lauren rushed towards the elevators. "That was your doing, I suppose."

"Whatever do you mean?" Chloe asked with a tight grin.

Oliver gestured his hand towards Lauren. "She has never called me Oliver, not even before my unintended hiatus. I've been working on that for three years."

With a chuckle, Chloe uncrossed her arms. "Funny, I got her to call me Chloe in six months."

"Lauren told me it took you a year and a raise."

Chloe immediately rolled her eyes. "Fine, but it was still faster than you. And she deserves a raise." Peering towards her desk, Chloe was reminded of the multiple piles on her desk. "Have you seen the paperwork she has to handle? Not to mention all of the phone calls and the media badgering. I was just the substitute teacher and I got dizzy from the attention."

"Well professor, how about I take you out for lunch to make up for earlier?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "What about the whole 'it can wait'?"

Oliver reached behind him to close the door to his office and began to walk towards the elevators. "Some things are just more important than others."

She let him take a few steps before he turned around, expecting her to follow him. After a few moments, Chloe gave in. "Fine, but you're buying, Mr. Queen."

**~0~**

"You sure?" he asked, pulling the key out of the ignition. He was surprised out of every restaurant in the city, she picked the burger joint they last visited while they were in black-tie evening wear.

Chloe nodded as she opened the car door. "Substance over style. I don't want to go to a place where all they serve is pointless hors d'oeuvres that fill me for fifteen seconds."

"You honestly didn't think I'd let you starve, did you?"

"No, but I'm not taking any chances." Looking at the overhead menu, she asked, "What do you want?"

"I don't know... it's been so long."

Chloe walked up to the counter. "Two bacon double-cheeseburgers combos please, both with iced tea." Pointing her head towards Oliver, she added, "He's paying," before heading over to a table and sitting down.

After a few minutes, Oliver headed towards the table with two trays in his hands. "I have to admit that I'm a little surprised you remembered this place," he said as he sat down.

_You shouldn't be_, Chloe thought. Sure, as far as Chloe was concerned, it had the best burgers in town, but it always reminded her of when she spilled ketchup on her dress and he told her that everything was okay. Back then, it was just them... and compared to now, it was normal and dare she say, _simple,_ which was saying something. However, after the initial awkwardness of Oliver's return, Chloe had been slowly getting used to everything and their friendship seemed to be getting back on track.

With a chuckle, she replied, "You kidding? This is my favourite burger joint." She looked around for a moment before her smile widened. "I think there's a picture of me over there."

Bringing her gaze back to Oliver, she watched him open his foil and grinned as she watched him take his first bite. "As good as you remember?"

Putting the burger down as he swallowed, he nodded. "Better."

"Told you."

Oliver smiled back at her. "So how's school?"

Looking out the window, Chloe sighed. "It makes me realize how much I miss having Evie around. She was always my barrier of normal in everything." She titled her head as she sipped her drink. "But I'm happy for her. The job she got was her second choice... but the Wings weren't hiring. She had been working so hard though, so it was nice to see it pay off." She noticed Oliver's expression had slipped, so she asked, "Something wrong?"

He looked up at her, trying to hide the tension he felt inside in reliving the moment Evie verbally slapped him. "Oh... it's nothing."

Chloe knew better, but decided against pressing the matter further as she popped a fry into her mouth. "Well... how about you? How is the re-adjustment to corporate America working out?"

Grateful for the change in conversation, Oliver replied, "Stressful. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well, if you need any help..."

He immediately raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to offer me business assistance?"

She leaned forward in her seat as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey... who kept Queen Industries in the top twenty places in the world to work for? Who kept your stock not only par, but ahead of where it was two years ago?" Chloe smiled momentarily before taking a celebratory swig of iced tea.

"You miss it," Oliver pointed out.

She scoffed as she put her drink back on the table. "No, you can keep your penthouse office with the built-in bathroom. Just saying, don't underestimate me." Pointing towards his tray, she asked, "You done?"

"Yeah."

Chloe put his tray under hers before getting up from the table and walked over to the trash can. Meanwhile, Oliver turned around in his seat and whispered, "I made the mistake of underestimating you once, and that was one time too many."

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 13<strong>_

It was the first meeting for the Journal, and Chloe was slightly dreading it as she pulled up to her desk. Even though the Journal staff were some of the few that always had her back, Chloe figured that it was only a matter of time before someone asked her questions that she had been avoiding all week at school.

"Hi Chloe," said Alex, the student affairs writer. "How was your first week?"

"Good," she replied as she fired up her computer.

Seeing that she wasn't paying attention, Alex said, "There's a meeting in the common room right now, actually."

"Oh… sorry, I didn't realize that it had started already," Chloe said, shaking her head as she stood up.

"Come on," he said, gesturing for Chloe to follow him.

They walked into the room together as Marilyn, the new editor, smiled at them. "Thanks for joining us."

There was a few minutes of chit chat before Marilyn stood up. "Before we begin the meeting, I just want to say thank you for entrusting me with being your editor. John did a great job here, but I hope I can make the transition as smooth as possible. The only other change is our sports writer because as everyone knows, Scott and Evie graduated last year." Pointing towards the other side of the table, she continued. "Everyone, this is Victor Stone."

Upon hearing his name, Chloe immediately turned her head to find a familiar face from her days in Smallville. In fact, the last time she saw Victor was weeks before she left.

Victor was one of Luthorcorp's experiments at a 33.1 facility just outside of town. He was part man, and part machine, but after Clark saved him, Chloe had been able to get him and his girlfriend off of Lex's radar so he could have a chance at a normal life. But there he sat and under his real name.

Victor saw Chloe and immediately gave her a half-smile. "Thanks everyone," he said to everyone before looking back at Marilyn.

The meeting proceeded normally, as everyone took assignments and got caught up, but the moment the meeting broke, Victor had approached Chloe. "Can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Nodding, Chloe followed him to a nearby office and he shut the door behind them. "Can't say that I expected to see you here."

"I could say the same to you. Last time I saw you, you were running away with Katherine."

Upon hearing her name, Victor's expression fell. "Yeah... after a week, she realized that she couldn't handle living that way forever, and I didn't blame her for wanting to leave." He bowed his head, shaking it slightly. "It had been too long since I had seen her anyway, and I don't think she was overly accepting of what I had become."

"I'm sorry Vic."

"Don't be, it's not your fault...although I admit it's nice to have a familiar face around here."

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she asked, "So what happened… after she left? I figured that you'd stay off the radar."

"I did… but things got really bad. I stopped caring about everything, doing the bare minimum to get by and eventually I was reduced to living on the streets. Then someone tracked me down and showed me the value that life can have."

"Who?"

Seeing what Chloe was trying to do, Vic smirked. "Nice try, but that's confidential information, even for you."

"You know that I'll find out anyway," she pointed out.

Vic knew that, but he wasn't budging. "Not my secret to tell."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. So why enrol here?"

"It's my cover," he stated quickly.

"Cover for what?" She could see him hesitating. "Don't even try to pull off the confidential stuff again."

"This person showed me that this," he said looking down at himself, " That what happened to me could be a blessing instead of a curse. Together we're going to take out the 33.1 facilities around the globe while saving the people trapped inside."

"That's a great cause."

"Helping people by subtly bringing down the family who tried to destroy and manipulate me?" Vic said as he brought his head back up again. "You bet." He let a smile come through before asking, "So how does it feel to be a lowly reporter again?"

Chloe said as she opened the door to the office. "You call it lowly... I call it being back where I belong. Corporate life was an interesting venture, sure, but _this _is my world."

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 23<strong>_

Chloe knew that she wasn`t supposed to be on the streets right now, especially without her car, but when she left, it was bright outside. However, her article took longer than she hoped and it was only a three block walk. Unfortunately, trouble attracted her like a magnet, so instead of an uneventful walk home, she found herself face-to-face with a mugger with a gun.

She was normally more careful, or would at least have the chance to taze her attacker, but he had caught her off-guard and pushed her against the building, the gun against her mid-section, wanting the usual.

Chloe carried little cash on her, so she knew it was going to be a waste of his time, but when she went to hand over her purse, Chloe noticed the gun had dropped from his hands. Looking up, she could see that his eyes had widened and then his body suddenly began convulsing before slumping to the ground.

Stumbling to avoid his falling body, Chloe backed away to look around for a sign of someone, eventually spotting a figure in the alley.

"Hello?" she said, squinting her eyes as she began to approach the person, but due to the dim light of the alley, all Chloe could see was the outline of a hood, and once she got too close, he disappeared from her sight.

"Wait!" Chloe yelled as she quickened her pace to get to the alley, which was empty. Giving up, she walked back over to her attacker's body and pulled out the small arrow embedded in his back. Standing up straight again, she turned her head towards the alley and whispered, "Who are you?" as she tucked the arrow into her coat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 28<strong>_

"The Green Arrow _Bandit_? What kind of name is that?"

Lois gave her cousin a raised eyebrow as she pointed out the obvious. "He wears green leather, he shoots arrows, and he steals things... pretty self-explanatory I thought. It's not too much, is it?"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe stated, "It's your story, Lois."

"I know... and I don't want to screw this up. This story has potential Pulitzer written all over it." Lois put her hands up and framed her invisible headline with her hands. "Can you imagine? The Green Arrow Bandit. Unhooded. By Lois Lane."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at her cousin's enthusiasm, but wasn't about to burst it, even though she thought the title was terrible.

The recent emergence of the Star City's new vigilante filled in a couple blanks, but unlike most of the city, Chloe was more accepting of the man in green. She now knew who helped her less than a week ago, but that night, he was just a hooded Good Samaritan. Now, he would soon have a moniker, and be tailored as a criminal at that. Chloe supposed that's what happens when you steal from high-end clientele. However, the so-called theft was another reason she sided with the Green Arrow here.

Sure, Chloe was biased, but she had also lived the 'good' life, and it was common knowledge that the Marcols were one of the sketchiest families in Star City, even though no one could ever prove their connections. However, when Mrs. Marcol's priceless necklace was stolen by a mysterious figure at the hospital fundraiser gala last night, everyone in the family cried foul, wanting the man found and brought to justice.

Lois of course, was covering for a colleague and was at the event for a story. She saw everything as it unfolded, and while security was running around like chickens with their heads cut off (her words, not Chloe's), she was able to catch up to the 'thief' and get a long enough look to give the police a decent description. Young, well-built male who wore green leather and sunglasses while using a bow and arrow to get away. It wasn't much for the authorities to go on, but enough to make him a marked man.

After Lois left the apartment to do some research at the Register, Chloe went onto the computer and did some research of her own, but instead of looking into the man, she researched the necklace because she wondered what was worth the heckling he was inevitably going to receive.

A few databases later, Chloe realized that not only was the necklace stolen from a museum in Austria, but the way the necklace got into the Marcol's hands wasn't exactly legal. Unfortunately, Chloe couldn't prove any of this without being incarcerated herself, but that was all the proof she needed. He might be blurring the lines of right and wrong, but there was a strong chance that the Green Arrow was doing the right thing. He was also the news that this city needed, even if it meant that Chloe would be the one to get his story right.

**~0~**

"Come on cuz… would it kill you to at least to pretend to be happy right now?"

Chloe shuffled in her seat as she glared at Lois. "I only came tonight because you insisted on celebrating your new story, Lois. I don't agree with what you're writing, nor do I agree with your celebration techniques."

"I'm going to ignore the first part of that statement because it's clear that you have a thing for vigilantes, cuz, but letting your hair down isn't a crime Chloe." When Chloe pointed to her hair, Lois shook her head. "Seriously?" When Chloe just chuckled, Lois got up from her seat. "I'm buying the first round of drinks, maybe then you'll loosen up."

Chloe watched Lois walk away before staring out into the crowd. It was a busy night, not that it surprised her. _Cheap drinks, cheap women _she thought, just like the last time she was in a nightclub. The only difference was she was legally allowed inside, no Oliver, and the lack of 'gentlemen' callers.

"So explain to me how a pretty girl like you ends up in a place like this alone?"

_Or maybe not_, Chloe thought as she looked up at the guy standing next to their table. However, he wasn't looking at her, and instead stood there as he looked out to the dance floor. She quickly replied, "What makes you think I'm alone?" When his eyes turned to point out the obvious, she added, "Besides the empty table?"

"Nothing, just wishful thinking, I guess."

Looking over to where Lois was standing, Chloe said, "Well, I'm not completely alone. My cousin's getting drinks."

Acknowledging where Chloe was looking, he offered his hand. "Do you think I could steal you for a dance until she gets back?"

Slightly startled by the offer, Chloe said politely, "No thanks."

The guy brought his hand back and shoved it in his pocket. "Yeah, I don't blame you. I'm not even sure I could dance."

"Then why ask me?"

His brown eyes stared straight into hers as he stated, "You look like you'd rather be getting your teeth pulled."

"Well... this isn't exactly my place of choice, but my cousin insisted on me coming."

"Hence the expression."

"More or less," Chloe admitted.

"So..." he said before grinning, "now I'm wondering what will it take to get you to smile?" It was a cheesy line, but for some reason, Chloe couldn't control the smile that broke through. Seeing it, he added, "Right there... beautiful."

"No offence... but that was terrible."

He shrugged. "Well, they don't exactly teach you pick-up lines in economics class." His smile tugged wider at that statement, a movement that didn't escape Chloe.

Initially she didn't think anything of it until she remembered speaking to an economics class at SCU. Seeing her epiphany, he smirked as he turned to face her. "Yeah, I know who you are, but that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said, you looked like you needed some company, and yeah, someone like you is a stretch for someone like me, but I figure if you can successfully transfer your skills to the business world and still keep control of yourself and your life, I can take a chance."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And was it worth it?"

He narrowed his eyes before asking, "You tell me. Have I done anything to offend you yet?"

Chloe thought about it and realized that, "No, can't say you have."

At that, he simply nodded. "Then I can walk away satisfied."

Chloe watched him as he turned away. He seemed like a decent guy, and while part of her was wondering why it was taking Lois so long, she could use someone to keep the crazies away and he seemed capable of actually maintaining a conversation. "Or you could have a seat."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she said, watching him as he sat down. "So I take it I don't have to tell you I'm Chloe?"

"No, but the introduction is always appreciated. I'm David," he said offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Chloe said, shaking it.

As time went by, they started talking about business, but eventually shifted to actual hobbies, and getting to know each other. Sure, at this point, Chloe had her own Wikipedia page, but David tried to level the playing field to make her feel more comfortable. He told her about growing up with his mom in Bakersfield, working two jobs just to afford business school at SCU, and even sharing his plans after he graduates in April and his embarrassing stories from high school. She had felt slightly apprehensive towards his motives, but David seemed to be genuine, and honestly, it was nice to just have someone different to talk to.

Finishing off the last of his drink, he bit his lip before asking, "Well, I'm going to go for it...you want to go out next Saturday?"

Chloe hadn't been expecting that, so her eyes immediately widened. "Excuse me?"

With an awkward grin, David shook his head. "I'm sorry, you probably have plans."

"No, I don't. I'm sorry actually, I'm... not used to being asked on a date."

David put his hands up in defence and leaned slightly back in his chair. "Whoa... whoa... who said anything about it being a date?" He quickly raised an eyebrow. "Was that a yes?"

Chuckling, Chloe replied, "I'll think about it."

David seemed satisfied as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a business card. "Call me," he said, getting up from the table to let her decide.

Within seconds of David leaving the table, Lois sat down and picked up the card. "David, huh? Cute... did he ask you out?"

"Where have you been for the last..." Chloe's voice trailed as she looked at her phone, "hour?" She could hardly believe that it had been an hour, and could only watch as her cousin's grin widened. "What?"

"Let's just say I'm glad that I let you two have some privacy."

Sweeping her fingers through her hair, Chloe said in frustration, "Lois, it's not like that."

Lois asked again, "Did he ask you out?" When Chloe refused to respond, Lois took that as an automatic 'yes.' "He did... and you're thinking about it."

"I didn't say anything."

"Nor did you say it was nothing, or try to prove me otherwise."

Giving in, Chloe managed to grab the card back. "I didn't give him a concrete answer yet."

"You know what this means."

"Actually, I don't."

Wrapping her arm around her cousin's shoulders, Lois shook Chloe as she stated, "Shopping for a knockout first date outfit."

Leaning away from Lois, Chloe said, "Lois, what part of no concrete answer didn't you understand?"

"Hey, all I'm trying to figure out is what's stopping you."

Tracing her finger over the ridges in the table, Chloe said softly, "My past isn't kind to me when it comes to relationships."

Lois knew that all too well, and while pushing her maybe wasn't the best tactic, she knew Chloe had to put herself back out there. "Only one way to change that cuz."

"Well... I need a drink, so I'll be right back."

Chloe walked over the bar to order her drink and waited against the counter for the bartender to come back. As she laid her money on the table, he waved her off and said that a guy had already paid for her drink. Looking over to where he was pointing, Chloe noticed it was none other than David holding a drink out and smiling at her. After mouthing _Thanks _and turning away, Chloe stopped in her spot and figured what the hell.

Pulling her phone and the card out of her pocket, she typed _I thought about Saturday. What did you have in mind? Chloe_ and pressed send with a smile. After all, she had spent the last two years working... she deserved to have some fun.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: Urgle burgle blarg! (*sigh* Sorry for the gibberish, but this story might be the death of me!)<br>_

_The whole salary thing for being a CEO… totally went over my head. Thanks to the various people who caught that misstep, but fingers crossed that I covered myself okay. However, this story is the beginning of a venture outside of my comfort zone, so please _feel free to bring up any of my shortcomings/things I've missed, or any mis-characterization, especially because my experience writing Vic/AC is extremely limited_ .  
><em>

_As for the rest, I understand the frustration of how everything unfolded last chapter, but I can only hope that you can understand my vision as 'months' go by. Otherwise... this (and the next couple chapters) is probably the make or break chapter for this story in general.  
><em>


	3. October

**October**

_I'll still catch you when you fall _  
><em>From a past that steals your sleep<br>_

_**October 5**_

Lois looked at her cousin as she walked into their apartment. She was honestly surprised that David had suggested taking her out in the afternoon, but Chloe looked... happy.

"Do I detect a smile on that face?"

Lois' question caused Chloe's expression to fade and she quickly rolled her eyes. "Can we just skip the details Lo?"

"Nope, I know you had people looking into your life for the last while, but I'm your cousin, which gives me exclusive rights."

Chloe asked as she raised an eyebrow, "Says who?"

"Says nature," Lois replied with a shrug.

"What?"

Lois was more than aware of how bad that was, but she refused to back down. "You know you're not getting out of this until you tell me, so why don't you just get it over with?"

"Okay," Chloe said as she pulled up a chair, "but there isn't a lot to tell."

"You're smiling... so it can't have been that bad."

"It wasn't... we were going out for lunch, but we ended up eating street vendor hot dogs while sitting on a park bench. We just... talked and people watched for a couple of hours."

"Sound boring."

"Maybe to you... but I had a great time."

"Fine, now let's get to the good stuff. Scale of one to ten in the kissing department?"

Chloe figured she should have expected a question in that department, but she averted her cousin's eyes as she replied, "We... um, didn't get that far. We both decided to take things slow."

"Probably a good plan, history and all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Chloe said with an air of defeat.

Realizing that she was being misunderstood, Lois reached out and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Hey, I'm happy for you cuz. Taking action is a good look for you."

"Which means what exactly?"

"You're done waiting for something to happen or plotting what-if's. This is the first time I've actual seen you have a social _life_."

Chloe was quick to point out, "It was one date, Lois."

"Still... it's a good thing Chloe."

Her cousin's subtle implication about her getting over Oliver was not lost on Chloe, but the truth was she liked David. To him, Chloe was just a normal girl, yet not at the same time, and he gave her a sense of normalcy that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Chloe looked up and noticed Lois inches from the door when she said, "Oh, and Oliver called. He was _quite _surprised to find out you were out today."

"Lois, you didn't..."

She got up to pursue Lois, but soon stopped, knowing that there was no point. Lois knew exactly what she was doing and even if Chloe could get her to regret it, it didn't change the fact that Oliver knew.

"Great," she muttered to herself as she plopped on the couch and closed her eyes. "Here we go again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 8<strong>_

Chloe was sitting at a table in Lazee's, finishing up the last of her mocha as she waited for David's class to finish. They had agreed to meet on campus to catch a cup of coffee after class, but once her class was cancelled, she knew that there was no way she could go an hour and a half without indulging herself.

She was about to get herself a refill when she saw a cup land on the table. Chloe smiled as she looked up, but upon seeing Oliver, she found herself shaking her head.

"Lois told you, didn't she?"

"Tell me what?" Oliver said innocently.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my friend at school?"

"You can," Chloe said, "but it's your timing that's a little suspicious."

"What's going on?"

"Oliver, I know Lois told you about my date on Saturday, which means that I'm completely expecting the overprotective act from you."

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Do us both a favour and just... don't. I had to deal with Clark and the last thing I need is a sequel of that with you."

Hearing Clark's name made Oliver slightly uncomfortable, but he shrugged it off as he heard another man's voice call Chloe's name. He turned and saw who he thought was Chloe's new beau.

"Hey," Chloe said as she got up from her seat and gave him a hug, causing Oliver to unconsciously clench his fists. She backed away and turned her head towards Oliver. "Oliver, this is David Harper. David..."

He quickly interjected, "I think I would know who Oliver Queen is. It's an honour meeting you."

David held out his hand and while Oliver felt himself hesitating, he sold a grin and shook it. "Likewise."

"You don't have to worry about me... just so you know." He turned his head towards Chloe and smiled. "Chloe's an amazing woman; I have no intention of hurting her...but I get it... I'd probably lose my head and my worldly possessions if I break her heart, right?"

Oliver was caught off-guard by the statement, but he covered it up with his signature smile. "I'm glad to hear it... Chloe deserves someone who treats her well." Watching as David wrapped his arm around Chloe, Oliver clapped his hands, causing them to both look at him. "I'll take my leave here, but David, we should hang out sometime, get to know each other."

Watching Oliver leave the cafe, David said, "You're right, a lot more approachable in person." Having a seat, he added, "You think I passed the friend test?"

Chloe wasn't so sure, the whole thing had played out differently than she thought. He actually listened to her, which scared her more than anything. She had expected more of a fight from him, yet he seemed fine with everything.

_Then again_, _why wouldn't he be_, she thought, _he's with Tess, remember?_

"Chloe?"

Shaking from her thoughts, she looked back at David, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No," Chloe said as she grabbed the cup Oliver bought her, "I'm good."

"I'll be right back then," he said, getting back up and standing in line.

Staring at the hot steam rising from the cup, Chloe found herself sighing. Even though everything appeared to be okay, she wasn't taking any chances. She would have to talk with him, just to be sure.

**~0~**

Oliver had heard the door to his office open, but he immediately held a finger up as he finished up a phone call. It had a long day, and all he was looking forward to going home, but it appeared the world had different ideas, or at least, that was at least before he looked up and saw Chloe.

Not giving him any time to even greet her, she asked, "What's your angle?"

"No angle," Oliver responded, "I'm just trying to get to know your boyfriend. You don't just pick any guy to date, so I figure he's going to be part of your life for awhile."

Chloe felt confused. No matter how genuine his face and words seemed, she still couldn't believe it. "But... you..."

"Are trying to be nothing like Clark," he finished, "That's not a comparison I want to live up to... no offence meant to him of course."

She nodded and looked him straight in the eye. "So no angle?"

"No angle."

Taking a minute to analyze everything one last time, Chloe finally gave in. "Okay...thanks Oliver," she said as she went to exit his office.

"No problem, I –" Oliver caught himself and shook his head. "I'll see you later."

Chloe could sense the change in tone, but decided not to call him on it as she said goodbye and shut the door.

Once he knew that she was gone, Oliver pulled open the top drawer and fed some paper into his shredder. Watching as the paper disappeared from his sight, he sighed because he knew that he hadn't been completely honest with her. Oliver had come to campus, hoping to convince her into joining her for lunch. While he did know about her date on Saturday, he didn't know he'd be meeting him today, but the meeting gave a last name and a face, which allowed Oliver to run a complete background check on him.

It was intrusive, he knew that, but the guy was clean, with one glaring exception of a parking ticket. David was a good guy, which for some reason, didn't ease Oliver. It meant that he had to step back, just like she had with Tess, which is why he couldn't ask her if she wanted to get dinner with him tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 14<strong>_

Watching Oliver walk two paces ahead of her, Chloe couldn't help but feel out of place. She had only showed up at his penthouse today because he hadn't been answering his phone lately, but she didn't think that it would result in them walking through a cemetery an hour later.

Chloe had opened the door and found him sitting at the table, which had a shot glass and bottle of scotch on it, the bottle likely just waiting to be opened. She wanted to believe that everything was okay, but his body language told her that something was wrong.

Taking his eyes off her, Oliver told Chloe that this was the day his parent's plane went down, and that he usually spent the day alone, and that she should probably go. Afraid of what he would do alone with alcohol, she put her hand over his, stopping him from fully opening the bottle and waited for him to look at her again. When he did, Chloe told him that she was here for him, and the next thing she knew, she was in his car as Oliver's driver took them to the cemetery.

He hadn't spoken since getting in the car, so she started to feel worried as he suddenly stopped inches from their destination. "Everything okay?"

Turning his head to the side, Oliver broke his silence, "You go first."

Chloe shook her head as she wrapped her hand around his arm. "Oliver, I'm here to say hello and then let you..."

"Please," he said as he pointed his parent's tombstones. Like Chloe's father, there were no remains, and as much as it hurt for Chloe, she could only imagine how much it affected Oliver as a kid.

"Okay," Chloe replied with as much of a smile she could manage.

Within moments, she found herself in front of the tombstones, and as she bent down, she whispered, "Hi...I'm Chloe Sullivan, a friend of your son's."

After that, she turned her head to look at Oliver, who had moved a couple of rows down to give her space. Upon seeing his expression, Chloe felt her breath catch because she could still see the pain in his eyes, despite how much time had passed since his parent's death.

Feeling the strain in her knees, she put them down on the cool grass and finally found the words to continue, "When we met, I was this lost, insecure girl but he made me believe that I'm worth something. I owe him so much."

She wanted so much to smile for them, but as she relived the last few months in her head, Chloe's expression fell. "Sure, there are things I wished could have played out differently, but the important thing is that we're still friends, and we understand each other."

Chloe stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees. "You should be proud of your son. I am."

She walked over to Oliver, who upon hearing her footsteps whispered, "Thank you."

"I'm hoping I made today a little easier to bear."

He nodded. "You did."

When his gaze returned to the area where his parent's tombstones were, Chloe said, "Take all the time you need. I'll be in the car."

Within a couple of steps, Chloe looked over to see Oliver slowly heading over to the tombstones. Fully turning around when he got there, she watched him kneel down and bow his head. She knew it must not have been easy when they died, but to carry this feeling so many years later hurt her just to watch. So she turned back and continued to walk to the car. This was his moment, and while she wanted to help, she knew the best thing she could do right now is give him space.

Oliver meanwhile, had felt her gaze across the cemetery, and felt a sad smile come across his face when it left. Looking up from the ground, he sighed as he watched her walk away.

For years, he had spent this day alone. It had been about a single drive to visit and a bottle of scotch. The company had always given him space, and Tess decided it was best if he was alone, but not Chloe. Before he had a chance to crack the bottle, there she was, concerned from him. Even when she knew why he was distant today, she wanted to be there for him, and it made Oliver realize that he wanted her there.

He didn't open up much about his parents, mainly because there wasn't much to open up about, but also the truth was that before his disappearance, his problems always felt secondary to Chloe's struggles. However, that had all changed since he came back. With each day that passed, every decision Oliver made appeared to feel like one wrong step after another.

Hands firmly gripped on his parent's tombstones, Oliver closed his eyes, hoping he hadn't completely destroyed his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 28<strong>_

Walking into the apartment, Chloe wished she would have called beforehand. The last thing she wanted was to interrupt anything, but her life was moving on, and this, she saw was an essential step.

Noticing that no one was around, and while it was probably wrong to indulge herself here, she wasn't ready to go home and talk with Lois yet. After all, the whole point behind the key was to allow Chloe to escape the world, and for some reason, she felt like she needed that right now.

Sipping the coffee slowly, she felt a smile came across her lips. No matter how stressed she felt, she could always rely on coffee. She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent, when she heard a chuckle from behind her.

"You should just take the machine... I hardly use it anyway."

Feeling her cheeks warm, she took a moment before turning around, but that didn't help matters as Oliver stood in front of her with just a towel wrapped around his waist, manoeuvring another towel through his wet hair.

"I'm sorry; I just came to drop off my key and... I should... probably go."

Oliver flashed a smile. "You don't have to go... at least enjoy your coffee," he said as he turned back to probably change.

"Thanks," she said, trying to keep her eyes off him.

"Don't leave your key," he said sternly.

"What?" Chloe said as she brought her head up, swallowing upon seeing the expression on his face. He seemed disappointed, which confused her because she always figured that he'd want the key back since he was seeing Tess.

"You're always welcome here, you know that."

Chloe sighed as she shook her head. "But everything's changed, Oliver. I... don't want to disturb your life."

"You're not," Oliver said honestly. "Please...keep it."

Releasing the grip she had of the key in her pocket, Chloe nodded. "Okay, but I'll always call first."

"Fine."

Chloe finished the last of her cup when she noticed a cut on his arm. Approaching him, she noticed it had been stitched up, quite well at that, but she could tell it wasn't an injury sustained at the office.

"What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

She peered up at him with a raised eyebrow. "This doesn't look like nothing, scratches don't normally need stitches."

Chloe soon found herself unconsciously smoothing her fingers over the stitches and was about to ask him a further question when she heard the door open. Jumping back, she watched as Tess came into the penthouse, eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

Based on how Tess was dressed, there was no doubt an appearance Oliver had to make, and while Chloe felt grateful that she was no longer obligated to go to these events, she did miss the times Oliver and her spent at charity galas.

Oliver looked over and smiled at Tess. "Sorry, I'm running late. I'll be right there."

"Thanks for the coffee, Oliver," Chloe said as she watched him walk away. She grinned quickly as she approached the door. "Tess," she said politely as she tried to leave the penthouse.

"Can't say I expected to see you tonight."

"Just hoping to catch up, Tess," Chloe replied. "But he's all yours tonight."

Tess sarcastically smirked at Chloe as she slipped out the room and down the hallway. Hand in her pocket, she felt the cool metal of the key, reminding her real reason for her visit, yet for some reason, she couldn't shake the look he gave when he insisted that she keep it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 30<strong>_

Chloe was greatly contemplating how Lois convinced her to join her right now. Sure, the whole Green Arrow mystery was killing Chloe's curiosity, but she usually preferred doing it her way, which usually did not include sneaking out into dark alleys in the middle of the night to meet a source.

According to Lois, the Green Arrow had been stealing at events with the same security company, so Lois figured he was getting intel from the inside. So when she received an anonymous call within hours of calling the company, Lois knew that she was on the right track.

As for why Chloe was joining her, apparently she needed to experience journalism from herself, and while Chloe knew that she could handle it based on her days in Smallville, Lois believed otherwise and dragged her out of the apartment.

Feeling a little nervous Chloe asked, "You did consider the fact that this could be a trap, right?"

"It's part of the job to always assume that something could be a trap, but come on Chlo, we can handle ourselves."

As they turned the corner in the alley, Chloe turned her head in Lois' direction to respond when she noticed a man about to attack Lois.

"Lois, watch out!" Chloe instinctively turned her head and found another man behind them, but before he had a chance to do anything, she elbowed him in the stomach, turned around and kicked him in the groin.

The attack caused him to fall to the ground and the knife to fall out of his hand. Chloe reached for it and held it up towards his neck and called out for Lois. "You okay, cuz?"

But it wasn't Lois who responded, "Stand down, unless you want her dead."

Not moving her hand placement, she looked behind her to find her cousin on the ground unconscious, while her attacker stood above her, pointing a gun at her head. Knowing that she was beat, Chloe dropped the knife and stood up straight.

"Just take what you want and let us go."

The man Chloe had knocked to the ground approached her from behind and grabbed her arms. She tried to fight him, but when the gun pressed tighter against Lois' temple, Chloe backed down.

Seeing the defeat in her eyes, the man standing over Lois replied, "Afraid we can't do that. Someone paid us a lot of money to ensure that Miss Lane here stays quiet. We didn't think that she'd bring company, but you're just the insurance we need."

His eyes looked around Chloe. "Charlie," he said, pointing his head towards Lois, "Watch her."

As Charlie released her arms to walk over to Lois, the other man started to walk towards Chloe, pointing the gun at her, so she began to back away. "Then again," he said upon Chloe realizing that she was trapped against the wall, "Who knows what Oliver Queen would be willing to pay for his best friend?"

Seeing Chloe's eyes widen, he could only smirk as he continued, "You honestly didn't think we'd recognize you, Miss Sullivan?"

Chloe wanted to say something, but was afraid that anything she said would end up hurting Lois, so she held a brave face, something that wasn't lost on the man in front of her, but he wasn't out of material yet.

He held one of her arms against the wall as he leaned in to whisper, "Tell me... how did it feel to see him come home with a knockout like Tess while he made you slave over his company for two years?"

Backing away, he raised an eyebrow, expecting Chloe to have some sort of reaction, and the truth was that she was biting her tongue, but she wouldn't let herself break.

"Nothing? Really?" he said unconvinced. "Well, we'll just have to continue this conversation elsewhere." He gestured the gun down the alley and took a single step, but before Chloe could react, she watched as an arrow flew just past his face and embed itself into the wall.

Seeing her opening, Chloe chopped the gun out of his hand and gave his face a good right hook. He turned back around and was ready to fight back, and after blocking his first punch, he landed a punch to her mid-section, causing Chloe to fall to the ground.

She quickly looked up though, and was ready to sweep the feet from under him, but she instead she saw him falling to the ground perpendicular to her and familiar hooded figure standing over them.

"Are you alright," he asked. It was the first time Chloe had heard the Green Arrow's voice, and it was clearly distorted, but she expected nothing else.

"Better now," she admitted.

Green Arrow offered Chloe his hand, which she took, and upon standing up, noticed a cut on his left arm. Pointing to it, she said, "You're bleeding." She attempted to approach him, but he stutter stepped to the side, allowing Chloe to see Lois again.

Forgetting about the cut, she started walking towards Lois. Her cousin appeared to be okay, but it scared Chloe how close everything had come.

Meanwhile, Green Arrow recovered his arrow from the wall and took a moment to look at the cut on his arm. It had been from a mugging earlier this week, but unfortunately, he had popped most of the stitches during tonight's patrol.

Hearing the sirens approaching, he said, "Help is on the way," and began to walk away.

"Wait! Green Arrow," he heard Chloe say as he prepared his grappling arrow.

He immediately stopped and Chloe noticed the smirk come across his face. "What no 'bandit'?"

Chloe took a couple steps towards him and said honestly, "If the name was deserved, I'd call you that. Not everyone believes you're a criminal."

"Good to know someone's on my side."

Seeing the ambulance pull up at the end of the alley, she smiled at him, "Seriously, thanks."

"Just think twice before heading into a dark alley at night next time," he said as he shot his arrow to a nearby rooftop and rose up into the dark.

_Well, that explains how he got away last time,_ Chloe thought before she ran back over to Lois and tried to carefully shake her awake, but it was no use.

Within moments, a paramedic bent over next to Chloe. "Are you hurt?"

Moving aside, Chloe nodded. "I'm fine, please, check her."

Seeing Chloe cringe as she shuffled over, he put a hand on her shoulder. "I will, but I need you to go get yourself checked out."

"I told you, I'm fine, and besides, I'm not leaving her."

"Please miss, I'll take good care of her."

Seeing the seriousness in the paramedic's eyes, Chloe nodded. "Okay."

Chloe walked back to the street, where there was a cop waiting for her to get her account of the incident, as another paramedic checked her for any injuries. She explained everything that had happened, but they both just rolled their eyes upon hearing how the 'Green Arrow Bandit' had done something for the greater good. Chloe thought about arguing, but she knew the city had made up their mind about him, and even if they were wrong, they certainly weren't going to listen to her.

After putting Lois in the ambulance, the first paramedic walked over to Chloe and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Chloe shrugged. "Safe to say I've had better days."

"We're taking off, so if you're joining us, we better get moving."

"Thank you," Chloe said as she followed him to the ambulance.

The doors closed behind them and Chloe soon heard the sirens as they headed down the road. After a minute, the paramedic pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Chloe.

"By the way, I found this in one of the man's hands. Figured you might want it back."

Confused, Chloe held out her hand and watched as the paramedic's hand opened and a silver chain fell into hers. It didn't take Chloe long to recognize it, even though it was broken, but that didn't stop her eyes from widening. She understood how the paramedic figured that this was hers, her last name was written on the attached dog tags, but she had given this away a long time ago.

Looking through the tiny window at the back of the ambulance, her gaze found the tops of the Queen Industries towers. Sure, Green Arrow had saved her life twice, but could he really be Oliver?

**~0~**

Since Lois had been transferred to the room, Chloe sat silently, trading glances between her cousin and the chain sitting in her hands.

It couldn't be right, she thought, yet it made a lot of sense. Green leather, like the jacket he wore the night they met... not to mention his odd fascination with the colour in general. Then there was the convenient affiliation to Robin Hood, and the similar cut on his arm. Finally, the proof in her hands, something that she had entrusted to Oliver, and it couldn't be a coincidence that one of her attackers clenched it in his hands.

"How is she?"

Chloe jumped in her seat as she heard Oliver's voice behind her. What was she supposed to say to him? _You didn't happen to pick up archery skills while you were stranded on the island, did you? _cut to the chase, but Chloe had learned from Clark that it wasn't likely he wouldn't come clean. He was protecting her, just like he always was, and while she could just say_ I know_, this wasn't the place to start the discussion.

Looking up at Lois, Chloe subtly slipped the chain in her pocket. "The diagnosis was a lot better than I thought. The cut isn't serious and she just has a minor concussion. The doctors say that she should be conscious within the hour."

"And you?" he asked, delicately placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine," she said, standing up and turning to face his eyes, which were filled with concern. She then looked down at his arm, which was conveniently covered by a suit jacket. "How did you even know we were here?"

She stared at him, wondering what he would say. Chloe hadn't gained enough courage to call him yet, and unless he was Green Arrow, there was no way he could have made it here this quickly.

"Evie called," he replied with a straight face, "She told me that you were here, and pretty much demanded that I got off my ass and checked on you. Why didn't you call me?"

Chloe opened her mouth to respond when David's voice came from the doorway.

"Oh thank god," he said, walking quickly around Oliver and wrapping his arms around Chloe, pulling her tight towards him, but as a consequence, pushing at her bruise, causing Chloe to wince.

He immediately pulled away, "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just a little tender in that section."

"Gentler, got it," he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Chloe opened her eyes and saw Oliver looking at them with the smallest smile possible, and then turned to leave the room without saying a word.

Chloe looked down at her hand, placed on David's back, and then back up as she watched Oliver walk away. Everything inside of her was screaming to tell Oliver that she knew everything, but she couldn't move. Even though it hurt to watch Oliver go, this is how everything had to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 31<strong>_

Standing in front of the door, Chloe took a moment before knocking. Everything was starting to come together, and while she knew she couldn't confront Oliver just yet, there was someone she could talk to.

Victor opened the door. "Chloe? What brings you by?"

After ensuring that they were alone, she opened up her coat and handed Victor the arrow. "This."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Vic, I'm not stupid... I know you're working for the Green Arrow."

Carefully taking the arrow from Chloe, he looked back up at her. "There's usually a bandit at the end of that name."

"Like I told him, if it was true, it'd be there."

His eyes narrowed as he slipped the arrow into a duffel bag. "So you're a fan?"

Chloe titled her head slightly. "More along the lines of believing in what he does. I've done my research on the items that he _steals._ Black market mostly, right?"

Officially acknowledging his allegiances, Vic nodded, "Good to know you haven't lost your touch."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Was there any doubt?"

"No, I know better." His expression faded before he added, "Just... do yourself a favour and let this go. I'm not sure that you should get involved in what we do."

Chloe scoffed. "You sound like Clark."

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "You win...I'll leave it alone."


	4. November

**November**

_I'm hopelessly pretending that I know the answer_

_**November 1**_

Closing the door of their apartment, Chloe immediately headed towards the bedroom to check up on her cousin. Lois seemed content doing research, even though she was supposed to be taking a couple days off work, but upon noticing Chloe in the doorway, she moved her laptop onto the bedside table and pointed at the take-out box in Chloe's hand.

"Please tell me that's for me."

Chloe nodded as she set it down, but Lois soon grabbed it and began to dig in. "Thanks, I couldn't stand anything they were feeding me in the hospital." Still with food in her mouth, Lois narrowed her eyes and asked, "Has anyone done an exposé on hospital food regulations? Maybe it's time that someone forces them to up their standards."

"And leave the Green Arrow story in the dust?" Chloe said, even though she doubted her cousin would abandon it, especially since the town was practically demanding for more information about the identity his identity.

Lois scoffed as she dug her fork into her dinner. "Heck no, but while we're on the topic of our favourite leather-toting vigilante ... I've avoided asking for now, but my editor's dying for details on the Green Arrow save, but I was unconscious the entire time. Anything you can tell me?"

Chloe was walking over to her closet, but stopped upon realizing something. "Other than the fact you've dropped the Bandit?"

"Well, I can't really go anywhere, so I did a little research over the last couple days... turns out you were right."

Pulling a couple hangers out of the closet, Chloe headed towards the bathroom to change. "I told you... the guy's not all bad."

"So help your cuz out here, Chloe... help me clear his name," Lois said with pleading eyes.

"He took out the first guy and helped me take down the second... not much to tell." _Other than the fact that you know him as a suit wearing billionaire,_ Chloe added mentally.

Lois analyzed Chloe's expression as she shut the door to the bathroom. "You're hiding something." Chloe's mouth gaped open to respond, grateful that Lois couldn't see her, but that didn't stop her cousin from cutting off her reply. "I know when you're lying to me... what do you know?"

"Nothing Lois, I swear," Chloe lied. "It was dark and his voice was disguised. At the time, I was just grateful that we were okay."

"Fine," Lois said before sighing. "So where's David taking you tonight?"

"We're just going out for dinner, he didn't mention where," Chloe replied as she opened the door.

"Well, you look nice."

"Thanks Lo," Chloe said as she walked over to the dresser, looking at the black top and violet skirt combo she had settled on. Looking further up though, she noticed one problem with her appearance.

Chloe wasn't sure why she still wore the locket because they both were with other people; maybe because they were still friends when he gave it to her, but the heart shape was deceiving. David had asked her about it, to which she covered it up by saying that her father gave it to her. She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, because it would only lead to awkwardness that Chloe didn't want to face.

Taking a deep breath, she unclasped the necklace and put it down on the dresser, immediately feeling naked without it around her neck because she never took it off after all this time. However, a knock on the door jolted her back to reality, as she turned her head to say goodbye to Lois before rushing to the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 3<strong>_

Chloe stopped in her tracks and stared up at the building. This was it, she thought, the place that hopefully held the answers she sought. She knew it was probably wrong to be snooping in Oliver's financials, but while she never questioned the money that AC needed, out of everyone, he was the one acquaintance of Oliver's that Chloe could never explain.

So she started researching AC's past, finding his first year swimming records at USF and quickly making the connection to Aquaman's heroism during the last couple of years. From there, Chloe looked into everything that went into and out of that account and found that this building was the only purchase besides software or supplies.

It made sense to her: the downtown location was great for keeping an eye on the city and it probably provided great rooftop access, so they could sneak in without anyone knowing. Even though it towered above most of the buildings around it, it was less flashy and in a way, hiding itself in plain sight, just like the heroes who likely took residence there.

Walking through the main door, it seemed normal enough, but that wouldn't deter Chloe because she had been around the abnormal long enough to know that everything could more than it appeared. Stepping into the elevator, Chloe pressed the button for the top floor, but it wouldn't light up. A second time, nothing. About to give up, she tried one last time for humour's sake, and this time it did light up and the doors closed.

She backed up to the back of the elevator, waiting as it ascended, counting the seconds, trying to hold herself together. Despite her nerves, she knew that there was no going back now.

As the doors opened, Chloe walked down the narrow hallway to a single set of double doors. Opening them slowly, she peered inside, wondering if anyone was around, but soon found herself in awe.

She took a couple steps inside, analyzing the appearance of the place. With the exception of a couple of couches, the only thing inside were various monitors and keyboards, and, with Vic around, likely a database that rivalled government agencies.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Chloe heard from behind her, causing her to turn around and see Victor approaching her. "Like a tech expert's dream in here."

"You let me in?"

Instead of immediately acknowledging her question, Victor walked past Chloe towards the main keyboard. "Well... we don't just let anyone in. Makes the whole 'secret' part of 'secret identity' kind of pointless."

"So it's true... Oliver... AC... you... you're..."

Victor stopped typing and looked over his shoulder, "I never said that."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Come on Vic, how did you think I found this place?"

"Who do you think covered your tracks so Oliver wouldn't find out you were hacking into his system?" Chloe was surprised Victor had cracked, but he just smirked as he added, "You know what you know. The question is what are you planning to do about it?"

"I don't know yet, I just... I wanted to make sure that I was right."

"Well... in that case... hold on a sec, I have a bet to settle." He fiddled with the keyboard again and after a moment, Chloe saw AC's face on one of the monitors. "Pay up fish legs."

AC just sighed as he shook his head. "You're better than I thought Chloe."

"Meaning?"

Vic answered her. "He didn't think you'd find this place until after Christmas. Like I told you... I know better. The moment you gave me that arrow, I knew exactly what you were doing... along with the chances you'd leave this alone."

"So this was what... a set-up to win a bet?"

Chloe could see the gleam in Victor's eyes, but he quickly shook his head. "Oliver insists on protecting you, which I get, but he knows that you attract trouble. Besides, I knew you would be angrier if we didn't tell you anything."

"True, but seriously... how did Oliver find you guys? No offence, but street bums and activist delinquents don't exactly run in the same circles as the corporate leaders of America."

Vic smirked at AC. "You first."

Obliging, AC told her about how he saved Oliver from a boating accident off the coast of Florida five years ago. Being a public figure, Oliver had easily narrowed down his saviour to thank him in person, but he was also aware of the odds that AC could have carried him on his back for that distance. A few weeks later, Oliver saw AC in action and confronted him.

With a smile, AC said, "I thought I was screwed, but he told me that he envied that I was actually trying to make a difference. That's when I told him that anyone could be a hero with the right training and focus. From there, he started honing his archery skills and our friendship was built."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but I've been around Oliver; I think I would have noticed if he was running around in green leather."

AC pursed his lips before saying, "Nothing until we graduated college...that _was_ the agreement... but then Lionel Luthor got sloppy."

Vic interjected, "Oliver overheard a conversation about the Smallville 33.1 facility at a charity fundraiser about four years ago."

"By that you mean that they were talking about you?"

Chloe slammed her lips together, realizing that she wasn't sure how much AC knew about her past with Victor, but his expression hadn't changed. Instead, he just nodded. "That conversation brought us into action, and while it took a while to track down the building, after the well-documented Blur incident in the facility, we knew."

"Wait... so you were the ones who blew that building up not long after w-... _that _happened?"

AC nodded again, almost causing Chloe to breathe a sigh of relief. "Luthorcorp abandoned that building, but we weren't taking any chances. We got everyone else out and ensured that they would have no chance of harming others at that facility."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how you tracked down Victor, or why."

"We needed a tech expert if we were going to do this right, and having one that hated the Luthors seemed perfect, not to mention that Vic was onboard from day one." AC paused before adding, "Oliver seemed to think that we could offer him some sort of protection too."

"As a student at a university? Lex could find him in minutes."

Victor bowed his head. "Well, that was before they knew I'm not as valuable to him as they thought. 33.1 lost subjects that they needed if I was to serve my purpose."

"Like who?"

"Vic never knew the other subjects at the facility, only their value." AC narrowed his eyes. "Do you remember the article that you did on that for the Torch on the first disturbance at the facility?"

"Of course I remember... wait... so Oliver _knew_ about my articles before he met me?"

AC tilted his head to the side. "Knew of, yes, but he never put a face to a name. You were one of the few who weren't afraid to stick your neck out for the truth, impressive for a high school student. In fact, you were the only one who didn't believe the cover story Luthorcorp fed to the press."

"It made it easier to believe when Lionel 'committed suicide' a few weeks before the Blur incident." Turning to look at Vic, Chloe asked, "So what happened?"

Chloe noticed Victor biting his lip as AC replied, "Luthorcorp filed a missing person's report for a doctor in the facility claiming he had been kidnapped, but the truth was he was the orchestrator behind an attempt getting the test subjects out."

"Was he successful?"

Vic reluctantly shook his head. "I was knocked unconscious before I had a chance to respond, but I doubt anyone else was so lucky. At 33.1, the motto is surrender or die, and once we were out of our cells and free of restraints, there was no way we were going back. "

"But how did the doctor get out?"

Chloe had looked to Victor, but again it was AC that answered. "They probably didn't realize he was a traitor until afterwards, but he definitely had help disappearing."

That statement caused Chloe to whip her head in AC's direction. "Help? Like cops? Feds?"

"FBI," AC replied. "Luckily for us, Oliver had a friend on the inside and managed to convince him to allow him to meet with the doctor in exchange for better protection. It took a fair amount of convincing that we wanted to help the subjects in 33.1. That's when he told us to get Victor out, but the Blur beat us to it."

"How did you find him?"

"Katherine," Victor whispered.

Seeing the pain in Victor eyes, AC continued, "Her name showed up on the grid and was able to track Victor's location. It took a lot of searching to narrow him down, but it was worth it."

"Thanks man," Vic said, barely managing a smile.

"So that's it?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. "How about the notes from the federal investigation?"

AC shrugged as he sported a defeated expression. "It ended six months later. All of our leads ended up with a dead agent, lost notebooks, and a burnt down safe house. From there, it's been all of our own research."

"Wow... there's a lot more to this than I thought."

"Hence why Oliver wanted to keep you out of this. With your curiosity streak, he knew that you'd want to be involved."

"Well... thanks for filling me in."

"No problem, I'm with Vic on this one... you deserve to know...but if that's everything, then I'm signing off."

Chloe grinned at him. "That'll suffice for now. Thanks AC."

"Just remember to pay up when you're in town next," Victor quickly pointed out.

AC smiled as the screen went black. After a moment's pause, Vic turned back to Chloe. "I know you're just dying to know more, so ask away."

"The last two years... you guys have been quiet."

"The supplies were coming in at increments, and so were the payments for this building, hence why AC visited you to ensure we still had money coming. We had to stock things up and establish a decent cover for me to surface in Star City full-time. We kept to petty crimes and stayed off the radar as much as possible, because Oliver usually had the best plans, but honestly, I was pretty busy preparing our database and trying to narrow down each 33.1."

Chloe narrowed her eyes as she asked, "So you believed that he was alive too?"

"We just couldn't believe that we put all this work in and that he wasn't going to see it through. It might have been wishful thinking, but we trusted your judgment more than the tabs." He grinned at Chloe before adding, "Good thing you were right."

She smiled back before asking her next question. "I don't suppose you could tell me if there's someone else on the team?"

"Not yet, but we're trying to recruit someone. That is, if we could catch him."

She raised an eyebrow. "Clark?"

Victor let out a chuckle before answering. "No, and that was a nice cover up job by the way, because neither of them knows his secret."

Chloe felt confused. "Who then?"

He shrugged as he walked away from the computer. "We don't know honestly. He's not much taller than you, but he went from being a petty thief to swooping in before we can save the day."

"As in muggings or Luthorcorp facilities?"

"In a way, both. Usually, it's dealing with the theft of items that we return to the museums or just muggings, but we've been receiving intel about 33.1 from an unknown source recently."

"Unknown source. _You_ can't crack it?"

Victor quickly replied, "I can track it... to internet cafes spread around the country. Before you ask, this person knows what they're doing. They loop the cameras by the time we track it, so we don't even have a face to connect this to."

"But you think it's the same guy?"

He nodded. "We have reason to believe that, but he's not exactly up for chit-chat and we can't stop him from getting away."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out."

"Red blur... just like Clark, then again, I've heard he's moved to black these days."

"Yeah... apparently it's easier to blend in that way... who knows?" Feeling inside her pockets, she pulled the chain out. There was still blood on it, and while she wanted to hold onto it, Chloe couldn't risk Lois finding it in their apartment. "Hey Vic... give this back to Oliver for me... subtly."

"This is how you knew."

"Yeah," Chloe said as she headed for the door. "Don't say you got it from me."

"Where do you suggest that I got it from?"

"With any luck, you won't have to, but say your source. It's clear that he's quick, and that he's on your side, not mention that he likely knows who you are."

Vic sensed a change in tone in her words, not to mention her expression as she dropped it in his hands. "Chloe, are you okay?"

With a sigh, Chloe shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered as she left the room._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 22<strong>_

Spreading the blanket over their laps, David said, "This was a good idea, going to the game together."

Chloe smiled at him as she moved her notebook onto her lap. "Next time we'll have to go when I'm not covering for a friend."

She was honestly surprised that it had taken Victor this long to ask her for help, but apparently, their operations never overlapped with a game until tonight.

David wrapped his arm around Chloe as they waited for the game to start. "Speaking of the article, not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't you be in the press box?"

"They told me that I can write from here. I just have to leave five minutes before the end of each half to get downstairs in time to get interviews."

"Hey, since he's here, you think you could introduce me to Clark?"

Chloe found it oddly fitting that out of all the games on the schedule, she ended up covering the Met U match-up, but it would be different from the other years.

Realizing that football couldn't be in his future, Clark had faked a knee injury last term, but he decided to stay on to mentor the current quarterback. It had been a while since Chloe had seen Clark, and while she was a little apprehensive of introducing a boyfriend to her best friend, she did her best to show David that she wasn't nervous.

"Probably, although I warn you... he does tend to be a little overprotective."

He narrowed his eyes at Chloe before saying, "Seems to be a theme in the guys in your life."

"David..."

He patted her hand, showing that he was just teasing. "I know... I just hoping his life is going easier than Oliver's right now."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"Didn't he tell you?" When Chloe's expression didn't change, he sighed. "The deal with China fell through."

"What?" That had been a deal that Chloe had almost sealed before Oliver came back. Sure, she figured that it would take some time for Oliver to adjust, but she never imagined that he would lose that deal entirely.

"Apparently when they saw the aftermath from the failed Protos deal, they decided to pull out. Or at least, that's what the Register is reporting."

"When?"

"It was on today's front page, which is probably why Lois didn't say anything."

Shoving the blanket off her lap, she picked up her purse. "I'll be right back," she said as she snuck out of the row.

Pulling out her phone, Chloe knew the probability that she would actually reach him, but she had to try. As she dialled his number, Chloe could only pray that he would pick up, but four rings later, she heard the familiar voicemail message.

"Oliver, it's Chloe. I just heard about China. I'm here for you if you need anything." She paused, trying to figure out what to say. Before they used to tell each other everything, but this was just another item on the list of things they kept from each other. Chloe found herself swallowing before adding, "Just... call me, okay?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 25<strong>_

Taking a sip of water, Chloe stared at the woman sitting across from her. She hadn't spent a lot of time with Tess, which was likely why she came by and offered to take Chloe out for lunch, but in hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea. Their conversations died after a few comments and after a few awkward sips, the only conversation topic that hadn't been exploited had been the weather. Food was eaten as an excuse to not converse, but once the plates were lifted away, their eyes met and they had no choice but to try and talk again.

"Has Oliver seemed different to you lately?"

Honestly, he had seemed that way with Chloe, but she understood why with all of the overtime hours he had been working, not to mention the increased presence of Green Arrow in the Register recently. "I haven't seen much of him honestly, he's been busy."

"Really? I always figured he'd make time for you."

Considering she hadn't heard from Oliver since she had called him at the game, Chloe felt a certain amount of concern that he hadn't made time for anyone, but the way Tess said that caused Chloe to fire back, "Is there a question you're trying to ask Tess?"

Tess seemed a little nervous as she chose her next words, but the tone was serious as she stated, "Let's just say that the tabloids have a very interesting way of describing your friendship."

Chloe figured Tess would ask her something along those lines someday, but she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You and I both know how reliable those are. But, to ease your suspicions, I'm happily with someone else and Oliver wouldn't do that to you."

"He just seems... distant to me, and I figured –"

Chloe quickly interrupted, "Not to be harsh here Tess, but the company is the only thing he has left of his parents. That will always be first in his life, especially now with all the struggles he's going through right now. "

Not allowing Tess the chance to respond, Chloe stood up and put down her tip money. "Truth is... that's probably not going to change, so if you can't handle it, you might want to re-evaluate what you're doing here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 28<strong>_

_You can do this_, Chloe thought as she approached Oliver's door. It had been too long since they had talked, and she had finally gained the courage to tell him that she supported his night-time activities. Chloe had learned from Clark that waiting for Oliver to tell her his secret would be pointless, and regardless of what excuse he'd feed her... she wanted him to know that he could trust her, that someone believed in what he did.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her key into the dead bolt and opened the door slowly, finding Oliver on the couch.

When he didn't even turn to acknowledge her presence, Chloe said calmly, "Hey, I was hoping we could talk."

"Great," she heard him mutter, "Are you leaving too?"

"What?" Chloe said before noticing the crinkled up piece of paper next to the scotch bottle on the table. "I'm not going anywhere."

Oliver didn't say anything, instead he just swirled his glass before downing the scotch. Looking at the bottle, Chloe figured it was full when he started, but it was getting close to half-full.

He reached out to pour himself another glass, but Chloe quickly grabbed the bottle. "I think you've had enough."

After a moment's pause, Oliver said quietly, "Tess left."

Chloe's eyes left Oliver as she looked at the paper again, causing her to swallow loudly, the final words she spoke to Tess ringing in her ears. "I'm sorry, Oliver."

"It's not your fault. This whole thing was one mistake I made after another...so you can understand why I need that."

He tried to take the bottle but Chloe pulled it back. "I can understand a couple of drinks, but something's telling me that we're heading towards double digits and I won't let you do that."

"I'm a grown man, Chloe. I can do what I want."

"That's just the alcohol talking, Oliver, but this," she said tightly gripping the bottle, "won't fix anything."

Oliver reached out again, but she took a couple steps back. He got off from the couch and began to follow her. "Just give it to me."

"No," Chloe said, slowly backing up, only to soon realize her had cornered her. It was only a matter of time until Oliver got the bottle back; he was much stronger than her. So Chloe saw no other option and dropped the bottle, letting the glass break and the liquid spread across the floor.

His eyes widened and he walked to her, not even caring about the glass that embedded itself in his feet. Chloe noticed his eyes darkening, but as far as she was concerned, if this was what she had to do to get him back, she wouldn't regret it.

"What did you do?" he asked as he gripped his hands tightly around her arms.

"Stop it," Chloe said, trying to be strong, but his grip caused her to wince, "This isn't you, Oliver."

He shook her against the wall and yelled, "How do you know?"

"Because I know you!" She yelled back. Her eyes softened as she tried to get through to him. "You're going through a lot right now, but you don't want to hurt me. You don't even want to hurt yourself."

She saw him draw back as he let go of her arms, shockingly looking at his shaking hands, wondering what he had just done. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me in, Oliver. Let me help you."

Chloe wasn't sure if he had even heard her because he continued to stare at his hands. He tried to smile, and Chloe grinned back at him, lifting her hand to stroke his hair gently. "It's okay, Ollie... I'm here," she whispered.

Finally looking at her, Oliver lifted his hand up, but before he put it anywhere, he dropped it again and backed away from Chloe. "You should go," he said softly.

"No," Chloe said.

"Please... just go."

"No," she repeated with conviction. Chloe could tell that she was getting somewhere and she didn't want to leave him now.

"Fine," Oliver said back, swigging the last of his scotch and then walked around her.

Chloe thought he was just going to ignore her, but she wasn't expecting to hear the creak of the door shutting behind him.

"Oliver," Chloe said as she started to follow him, but by the time she opened the door, the elevator was closing with Oliver inside. Their eyes locked for just a second, leaving Chloe shaking her head after she was too late to stop the door from shutting.

Although she couldn't understand how she could have been that slow, Chloe felt herself stop, realizing that she had to let him go for now. It probably hurt right now, but it was clear that he needed some time alone. He would come to her when he was ready...right?


	5. December

**December**

_And if the world should turn its back_  
><em>You know that I'm still here<em>

_**December 3**_

Another shot down, Oliver stared at his phone which had been ringing on and off for the last couple hours, but he just ignored it. He felt bad for ignoring Chloe, but he hoped that eventually she would take the hint and move on.

He wasn't exactly sure when it all started to go downhill, but thanks to a couple of blown deals, it wasn't a secret that most of the board wanted Chloe back in charge. Add that to the various people crying out for Green Arrow's identity and the additional incoming intelligence on 33.1, Oliver felt all of his decisions catching up to him. Then of course between all of his responsibilities, that left him little time for Tess, who had skipped town hours after their break-up, which was something he really should have seen coming.

He had walked in after a long day to find her sitting down, reading something. Coming closer, he went in to kiss her when he realized what had been clenched in her hands. Crumpling the paper again, Tess sighed as she stood up, turning to face him as she spoke:

"_I do owe you for getting us off the island, but I'm done trying to make this work. We both know that this probably was a lost cause from the moment we reached land anyway."_

Tess was right, their relationship had been falling apart, but instead of feeling nothing as she walked out the door, he felt his resolve begin to crack. He had messed up so bad that he wasn't sure how to pick up the pieces anymore.

So instead, he potentially ruined the final thing he had left. Oliver hadn't expected Chloe to walk through his door a few hours later, as he drowned himself in self-pity. She was right, he didn't want to hurt her, but it was too late for that, he had already hurt her, and this was his punishment. He had to let her go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 6<strong>_

Chloe walked into Lazee's and took a seat across from Victor. "Hey, you wanted to see me?"

Victor sipped his drink and set it back on the table. "Have you talked with Oliver recently?"

"Nothing on your end either, huh?"

"No," he replied as he looked out the window. "I think you need to talk to him."

She sighed. "I've tried... he's the one who's blocking me out. He's not answering his phone, he's not showing up for work and as much as I want to confront him, I accidentally left my key at his place."

"If that's the only problem, then here," Victor said as he slid a key on the table.

"It's not," Chloe said. "We used to feel comfortable talking to each other about everything, but now... I don't know what to do. It's like he decided we've grown apart and forgot to tell me."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to see him like he is right now."

"But when is it going to stop? Am I just supposed to wait until...?" Chloe caught herself before continuing, "He's making a mockery of himself, Vic."

"I've seen Oliver, so has AC, and you're right. Instead of being the leader we know to be, he just downs another shot without a care in the world." Victor's fingers pushed the key closer to her. "That's why you have to talk to him, Chloe."

"Why? He's made it clear after not returning my calls that he's not interested in seeing me."

"I just know that if anyone is going to get him through this funk... it's you."

Finally picking up the key, she sighed as she stared at it. Chloe knew that if no one did anything soon, she risked losing his friendship, and the city would lose the value of both of his identities. It probably wasn't going to be a pretty confrontation, but Victor was right, she had to try.

* * *

><p><em><em>**December 7**

Oliver rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed. He wasn't ready to face the day yet, but it wasn't like he had a choice. After all, he would have to go back to work eventually.

He entered the kitchen as he usually did thses days, crashing a glass firmly on the counter and unconsciously grabbing a trusty bottle of scotch, but today, Oliver found himself grabbing air.

"What the—" he said as he stared into the empty liquor cabinet. Oliver rolled his eyes as he grabbed his wallet off the table with every intention of refilling it, but as he reached the door, someone opened the blinds on the balcony, the resulting sunlight practically blinding him. Through narrowed eyes, Oliver eventually was able to figure out Chloe was in his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

She took a couple steps forward, which allowed him to see the disappointed expression she was wearing. "I'm saving you from yourself."

"I'm fine."

Chloe quickened her pace. "Yeah, you're just peachy spending your days shoving alcohol down your throat, and your nights being camera fodder for the tabloids." Fighting tears, Chloe shoved a tabloid in his face, "This is not Oliver Queen. This," she said as she turned around, "I don't know who this is."

He kept walking to the door. "You don't like it... then run off to your boyfriend and let me drink in peace."

The comment stung Chloe, further proving that she was right, this wasn't Oliver, not the Oliver she knew. She gave her head a single shake and placed herself between Oliver and the door. "Don't pull that crap with me! This isn't about me, this isn't even about Tess. This is about _you_." Her final words burned out of her mouth with distain as she let the paper slip out of her hands.

He turned his back to her, because part of him was convinced this was all a dream, that he was just imagining her here. Taking a few steps away, he found himself stopping as she took a deep breath. "Oliver, I believe in you too much to see you be your own worst enemy. If I have to confiscate your alcohol supply so who you really are re-emerges, then so be it. I'll break a thousand bottles, hell, I'll cut off your accounts if I have to."

Chloe bowed her head momentarily before bringing it up again. "I don't care if you hate me, I just... I want to know that my friend still exists somewhere in there."

She had hoped that would have gotten to him in some way, but she watched Oliver as he shook his head and began to walk towards his office. Despite having half a mind to follow him, Chloe settled on storming over to the couch and sitting down.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," she yelled down the hallway. "I'll miss my date tonight, I'll miss the deadline on my Journal article, I'll even miss my finals next week, but you're not getting out of this, Oliver."

**~0~**

Peering out of his office, he was trying to figure out why she was still sitting there. It was three in the afternoon, six hours after they had first talked, and she hadn't moved. After realizing that this morning's conversation was real, Oliver had made her coffee and even gotten her take-out, but it sat at the table next to her phone which he had heard ringing at least five times. It was clear that her threat was real, and that made Oliver feel worse. She was supposed to leave, not risk getting caught in the cross-hairs of his mistakes, but there she sat, waiting for him to talk.

Oliver walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. For a minute, it was just them sitting there, as he looked towards Chloe, but she sat and stared ahead, staying true to her word.

Giving in, he said, "Ever wonder if the world would be a better place if I just stayed on that island?"

After a moment, Chloe broke her silence. "No, and I never will."

Oliver was surprised at how honest that sounded, especially considering everything he had done to her. "Why not?"

"I don't like my life without you in it." She bowed her head and for the first time in a while, he saw her smile. "Despite everything that's happened, life's... better when you're around."

"You can't really mean that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I... I'm a mess, Chloe."

She sarcastically chuckled. "I'm not disputing that Oliver, because right now, you are a mess." Placing her hand on his knee, Chloe looked up a little. "But you can't give up, you can't lose yourself to this caricature, you're a better man than that."

Oliver found himself rolling his eyes as he avoided her gaze. "Am I?"

Chloe said confidently, "I wouldn't be here if you weren't." She moved her hand to his shoulder and squeezed it softly. "I believe in you, never forget that."

"Why?"

"Because when you had no reason to believe in me, you did...but more importantly, I know what you're capable of." She paused and thought about what both Oliver and Green Arrow had done for her. "You're this figure that everyone mocks, but at the end of the day, you do so much good while expecting nothing in return."

Letting another smile break through, Chloe added, "You're a hero to this city, Oliver. You just need to believe it."

Oliver's eyes widened as the word _hero _came across her lips, followed by a momentary smile of his own. Seeing a flash of his teeth, Chloe leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck.

Letting her head rest on his shoulder, she whispered, "Finally."

He heard her relief as he brought his hand up to her head. He whispered back, "I am sorry... for everything I put you through."

Chloe nodded. "I know."

Oliver knew he would probably regret his next words, but they had to be said. "I never wanted to hurt you, not then, not now."

"I know," she repeated as she shuffled back to her former position on the couch. It seemed that with the fleeting moment of relief came the knowledge that they had never talked about what happened. She may have thrown out his letter, but that didn't change the fact that he wrote those words, or that she had felt the same way.

"All that time, you never gave up on me, and then I come back and let you down. I didn't think you would wait for me, I didn't even think that I deserved you." He leaned his head against the couch and sighed. "But in doing what I thought was right, I ended up hurting everyone."

"I can't really blame you... there was so much that was unsaid between us." Chloe shook her head. "But I'm not going to lie to you either, seeing Tess in the doorway stung...but we've managed to get this far, Ollie. We're still friends, and I will always be here whenever you need me."

"But are you really sure that you want to be stuck with me?"

Turning her head to face him, Chloe grinned. "I know what you're like when you're at the top of your game, if that was you at rock bottom, then I think I can handle it. But you can't shut me out Oliver, you can talk to me about _anything_."

"Same here."

Hearing his words, Chloe pursed her lips. "Good, because... I have a little confession."

"What?"

"I said some things to Tess...about re-evaluating what she was doing here. I didn't think she'd actually leave you, it was just awkward and she... the point is I might have unintentionally pushed her to go and I'm sorry."

Oliver let out a single chuckle. "As much as I wished I could say that explains things, that has nothing to do why she left. I'm afraid the fault here is all mine, even if Tess and I couldn't feel the relationship running its course. Bad timing aside, it was probably for the best."

"If that's the case, then stop beating yourself up about it... in fact, stop blaming yourself for everything that's going on." Trying to move the conversation in another direction, Chloe pointed out, "You know how many deals I lost?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you that everyone want you back in charge."

Ignoring Oliver, she stated, "Seven... I lost seven major ones... if I included all of the deals I lost; you would question ever putting me in that office. I wanted to quit at three because I knew I had screwed up, I thought about selling the company at six, and I remembering breaking down because of the last one." Holding up her hand, she whispered, "I was _this close_."

Chloe paused as she reminded herself of the media and company scrutiny. "I get what you're going through, Oliver... I _lived _it. But Lauren kept the media at bay, hence the raise, Evie kept me sane, and Lois kept me strong. Sure, having some space was great initially, but the only reason I got through everything was because of the people around me. That's why you have to stop shutting people out and let us help."

Oliver couldn't help but feel the déjà vu on this piece of advice. Looking at her, he was brought back to the day she found about her father's death. She sat where she sat now, except back then she was holding back tears, and instead of telling her that he loved her, Oliver chickened out and thanked her for her friendship, a statement that couldn't ring truer right now.

"So does that mean your offer for business help still stands?"

"You know it does, but first you have to walk back through that door and get the faith of your employees back. I can't do that for you."

He sighed as he leaned his arms against his legs, allowing him to rest his head in his hands. "It's going to be a long Monday morning."

Seeing his frustration, Chloe put her hand on his back. "But you can do this Oliver. You survived on an island for two years, you played this city for suckers for the last five... you can do it again, you can build back your reputation... build back _you_."

Oliver sat up straight again and looked over to Chloe. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

"If I recall correctly, you saved me from an idiot and then listened to me when I didn't want to talk." She smiled. "Guess we're even now... except you're the idiot this time."

He held his hand against his chest and pretended to feel hurt. "Low blow Sullivan."

Despite his performance, Chloe just shrugged. "Truth hurts."

Next thing they knew, they had both burst out in laughter until they heard Chloe's phone ringing on the table. She had broken out of it first to pick it up. Part of her didn't want to answer because of they were finally getting somewhere, but this would be his third call. "I should probably get this."

Noticing the name on the caller id, Oliver said, "Tell David I'm sorry."

"He knows why I'm here, he'll understand."

He watched as Chloe answered her phone and went into the other room to take the call.

All this time, he had tried to push her away, but she was still here. Chloe had made it clear that she wasn't giving up on him, a further sign of her growth in their time apart. They were really even now, as he had pulled her up when they had first met and now it was Chloe was pulling Oliver's face out the gutter, giving him a reason to be someone better.

He finally rose from the couch, but before he could get anywhere, Chloe emerged from his office, shoving her phone in her pocket.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, David just had to go to a last minute meeting, so my plans for tonight are cancelled." Tilting her head as an idea popped in her head, Chloe asked, "You free tonight?"

Oliver sighed. "The plan today was the same as yesterday... but I don't think I want to do that now."

"Good," Chloe said as she approached him, "because we're going out."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's a great idea?"

She narrowed her eyes as she nodded. "I just told you that I'd be here when you needed me... what kind of friend would I be if I walked away right now?"

"You'd be like most of my friends," Oliver stated easily.

"Then you need better friends," Chloe said as she headed to the door. Once her shoes were on, she stopped in the doorway and said, "It might be a little early, but tonight... _I'm _buying you dinner."

After a moment's hesitation, Oliver smiled at her and followed Chloe out to the elevator.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 12<strong>_

Chloe tapped her fingers against the table, watching as her coffee was getting cold. It wasn't like David to be tardy, in fact, he was usually five minutes early and it was starting to worry Chloe because not only was he fifteen minutes late, but he also wasn't answering his phone . Picking up her phone again, she sighed as it showed no signs of new messages, but as she dialled his number again, she noticed him walking through the door.

Taking a good look at David, she realized that his punctuality wasn't the only thing taking a turn for the worse. He looked awful, like someone had just punched him in the gut. His stride was small and he looked paler than she had even seen him.

Chloe shot up from her seat and tried to meet his eyes. "Hey... what's going on?"

"Sorry I'm late," he barely whispered.

"That doesn't matter," she said, guiding him to a seat, but she felt him fighting her.

"I don't have much time... I have to..."

Backing away, Chloe tried again to get some answers. "What happened?"

David dropped into the seat and bowed his head. Chloe could see he was fighting tears as he spoke, "My mom called... she just got diagnosed with breast cancer, and the doctor's aren't sure that it's treatable."

Chloe grasped her hand in his. "I'm sorry," was the only thing that escaped her lips, and while Chloe knew that didn't help him, she didn't know what else to say. His mom was all he had family-wise, and they shared a great relationship from what she knew about her, so she could only imagine the pain he was feeling right now.

Standing up again, David slowly found his strength coming back. "I'm going to take off for home after my final tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

David shook his head. "You still have a couple finals to write, and it's probably best for me to go alone for now until we have an idea of how serious it is."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I just... I need some time, but I thought I'd let you know that I might be a little quiet for the next while." He put his arms around Chloe, who was quick to return the hug.

"Of course, just... stay strong, and send my best to her for me, okay?"

David managed a tiny smile as he backed away. "I will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 18<strong>_

Grateful to be done exams, Chloe dropped her backpack and pulled her laptop out. Fiddling with the keyboard, she began looking up flights to Bakersfield when she saw her phone ringing.

With a smile, Chloe opened it and said, "David, I was just thinking of you. Guess what? I talked to the Kents and they're okay with me coming out to visit before Christmas."

"_Did you book a flight yet?"_

"Nope, I'm doing that now."

"_Chloe..."_

She lifted her fingers off the keyboard, sensing the anxiety in his voice. "It's bad, isn't it?"

David took a moment to respond, "_They say that she's got a chance, but it's going to cost more than we have. Fortunately, I've been able to switch to online classes for next semester, and I was able to get my old job back."_

"You don't have to do all this David; I could talk to Oliver and get him to –"

He interrupted her, _"No offence, Chloe, but this is something I have to do. I know he'd probably do it, but I'd rather he spend his money elsewhere."_

"So you're staying in Bakersfield?"

"_I_ _can't afford the gas commute to SCU, every penny we have is going to my mom's care."_

For the next few minutes, silence lingered on the line, because both saw where this conversation is ending. "We have to break up don't we?"

"_Yes, I..."_ David's voice trailed before he sighed. _"This wasn't the way I wanted to do this, because you don't deserve to find out this way, but you don't deserve to be left in the dark either."_

"You don't have to explain, I get it."

"_No, you have to understand that you are incredible, Chloe, and I don't want you to think that I want to break-up with you... I just have to."_ She could hear him sighing again on the other end. _"That makes it sound even worse."_

"David, I –"

"_We both know that I'd probably hold you back anyway. You're destined for great things, because you're going to change the world with your words. Just make sure to send me a link to your first Daily Planet article, okay?"_

Chloe closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions in check. He was being noble to the end, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Wiping a single tear from her eye, she said, "Take care of yourself too, David. I hope the best for your mom, but remember that she probably doesn't want you to stop living your life for her."

"_I know, and no worries. I'll manage as much of a life as I can."_

"I guess this is goodbye."

"_Happy Holidays Chloe."_

"Happy Holidays," she said back as she hung up, closing her eyes as she slammed her head against the table, ignorant of the headache that followed.

She should be happy, she managed a relationship with a good guy, one that didn't try to kill her, one that didn't use her to get to Clark, one that wasn't Clark. David genuinely cared about her and had a good reason for breaking things off, but the tears still fell.

Chloe made a stop to the bathroom to get everything out of her system and perfect her make-up before she grabbed her purse and left the apartment, unaware of her buzzing phone that still lay next to her computer.

**~0~**

Oliver stood in the doorway and found himself releasing the breath he had been holding since Lois had frantically called him a half hour ago. He wasn't really sure that he should be the one looking for Chloe, especially considering what Lois told him, but Lois had a prior engagement that she couldn't get out of.

He approached her carefully as she unwrapped what looked like her second bacon cheeseburger. Taking a seat across from her, he said, "I thought I might find you here."

Not even looking at him, Chloe stated, "Sometimes there are things that only a greasy cheeseburger can fix." She stared at her burger, but before she took a bite, she asked, "So what can I help you with?"

"Lois told me that you left the apartment without your phone and with your laptop showing an incomplete purchase for a flight to Bakersfield."

Chloe dropped her burger and stared down at the table. She knew at this point that he knew what happened, but she still said it. "David and I broke up." Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but Chloe cut him off. "I'm fine... really. I mean... it was mutual and I know that he's doing the right thing, taking care of his mother. But it kind of kills my mood to celebrate the holidays."

"I can tell, last time you were so exuberant that you wanted to decorate my apartment. Now... well, you look..." Oliver's voice trailed because he wasn't quite sure how to finish that sentence.

Seeing his expression, Chloe cracked and allowed herself to smile momentarily. "The last couple years, between the multiple deals and event planning, Christmas was always a nice break. Now, it doesn't have the same appeal."

"Well, then I guess I'll have to make it special for you again," Oliver said as he attempted to steal a fry, but Chloe was quick to slap his hand to prevent him from eating it.

"Oliver, you work during the holidays, and last I checked, you hate Christmas."

"I don't hate it, as long as I have someone to spend it with, I usually don't mind it."

Sipping up the last of her drink, Chloe said, "This someone will likely be a complete buzz kill."

"Then we'll be buzz kills together. Come on, Sidekick."

"Sidekick?"

"I figured with you calling me a hero and all..." Seeing Chloe bring her head up, Oliver gave her his biggest smile, hoping he had won her over.

"Fine... but you're cooking."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 25<strong>_

"Oliver?" Chloe called as she entered the penthouse.

"Hey," Oliver yelled from the kitchen, "I'll be right there."

"It smells great in here," she said as she laid her purse down and headed towards the main room to admire their decorating.

Exiting the kitchen, Oliver watched her as she slipped her fingers through the Christmas tree they had decorated. The break-up had hit Chloe hard, but after Evie told Lois that there was no way Scott and her could come to Star City for the holidays, it was up to Lois and Oliver to get Chloe back into the Christmas spirit, so they pulled out all of the stops.

His apartment was covered in tinsel, lights and Christmas decorations, as Oliver had insisted on hosting Christmas dinner, so it was only fair that his apartment suited the holiday they were celebrating. Although though it had been a long time since Oliver had wanted to celebrate the holidays, it was worth it to see her smile again, and watching her in awe of their decorations, Oliver could only smile in hoping they had done just that.

Sensing his stare, Chloe turned and grinned at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

She pointed to her Tupperware container at the entryway. "I brought dessert. I mean, they're just packaged brownies, but I didn't trust myself to cook anything else."

"I'll put them in the kitchen."

"No, I'll do it... I want to see how everything's coming."

Chloe walked into the kitchen to set her brownies down when she noticed someone else there.

"Mrs. Kent?"

Martha stopped stirring the gravy to give Chloe a big smile. "Surprise."

Chloe closed the distance between the two women and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver said that you could use a little Christmas cheer, so he sent the jet to pick Clark and I up."

"Where is he?"

Martha grinned as she returned to the gravy. "You know Clark... always stopping to help people. Carjacking, if I remember correctly."

As if on cue, Clark entered the kitchen with a can of cranberry sauce in his hands. "A mugging actually."

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed.

As they embraced, Lois, who had been the one to buy the cranberry sauce, noticed Oliver grinning in the other room. She joined him at the tree and then picked up an ornament that had fallen. "You know, for a guy who used to hate Christmas, I think you just made someone's."

Oliver shrugged as he took a step back. "I just want her to be happy."

Lois looked over to Oliver, "I know." They shared a smirk before Lois began to walk towards the kitchen, "How about we join the rest of the crowd? I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten since breakfast."

After taking a final glance at the tree, Oliver happily followed Lois. He hadn't enjoyed a traditional Christmas since he was a kid, but for the first time in a long time, the Christmas spirit had hit him too, making him realize that things weren't as hopeless as he thought. He had people who stuck by him, which is much more than he used to have, and he had every intention of holding onto that as long as he could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 31<strong>_

Oliver sat down on the couch and handed Chloe a glass of champagne. "I can't believe you've never watched the ball drop."

"Sorry, I usually spent New Year's at the Kents... and I never spent it with a television. Besides, not all of us have access to private jets."

"You did for two years," Oliver pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

As Chloe sipped her champagne, Oliver queued up the footage from New York's celebration, trying to synchronize it for their time. "For the record, I've only seen it live twice. After the first time, it's not nearly as magical, but it was better than some of my New Year's experiences."

Chloe set her glass on the table before asking, "So where does New Year's with Evie and me rank?"

"Honestly, that's probably my favourite New Year's Eve celebration."

"Really?"

"Most of the time, I spent tonight alone or with people I never saw again, so hanging out with genuine friends made that moment better than I could ever imagine."

Chloe felt her heart warm as he continued talking about their activities that night, which included the one and only time she saw Evie tipsy, but that was the only way they got her on stage to do karaoke, which was surprisingly good. Oliver couldn't carry a tune to save his life, but he wasn't afraid of doing it for a good laugh. It took a while for Chloe to cave into their pressuring, but she thought she pulled it off okay.

Listening to the background music at the festivities in New York, Chloe was reminded of how they had started the night walking through the park, listening to the various buskers, which varied from an instrumental rock-funk trio to a hard rock quartet. Sure, the music blurred together, but when you got close enough to it, you could enjoy each one's beauty.

Next was the little Italian cafe not far from the park, which held a more traditional soundtrack as they downed noodles and lattés. The karaoke bar was an impulse decision, but they had fun until Evie looked close to her alcohol limit. Finally, Chloe had spent the closing moments of the year in their dorm room with Oliver's arm wrapped around her as they waited for the fireworks to begin. In that moment, she felt satisfied with how her life had been going and eagerly anticipated the future.

Sure, there was that moment of awkwardness the morning after, but all that had disappeared because they had fixed that, which left them with what was an incredible night. In fact, Chloe doubted that night could ever be beat.

The year after, Chloe and Evie tried to re-create it, but paparazzi followed them everywhere, leaving them to wonder how they had even pulled it off before. Last year, Chloe had her share of paperwork to do, so she didn't even get out. In fact, she fell asleep at ten just to get away from the stress of work.

Maybe that's why she was so grateful for a simple New Year's, just two friends hanging out. It would have been nice if Lois could have made it, but turns out she had to cover the New Year's festivities for the Register.

Looking up at the clock, Oliver set down the remote and began to watch the countdown. It may not have been the same as standing there in the crowd, but it worked for him. It had been a tumultuous month to say the least, and Oliver was ready for a new year, a new start.

Leaning back against the couch, Oliver put his feet on the coffee table. Turning his head to face Chloe as the seconds ticked down, he said, "Happy New Year Chloe."

Without hesitation, Chloe flashed a smile and said, "You too, Ollie."


	6. January

**January**

_Morning comes, and life moves on_

_**January 1**_

It had taken Chloe a half hour to drive home, despite Oliver's insistence that she stay the night. Honestly, she was tempted, but she wanted to check in on her cousin and see how her article went.

Pulling into her parking spot, she rested her head against the back of her seat and began to recollect everything that happened over the last year, when it always seemed that fate would turn her world upside down the moment Chloe was on the cusp of some sort of normal.

First, Oliver came back, which despite the initial awkward transition had been favourable. She had meant every word when she said that life was better with him around. Chloe felt more confident, happier, because he always believed in her. Besides, his return meant she could return to her pseudo-civilian status, although since she received her salary, her net worth unfortunately still met the required minimum for unwanted paparazzi detail. But even that died off after a while.

Then came her run-in with the various vigilantes of Star City. It had been a shock to see Victor again, but their friendship allowed for easy access to Oliver and his merry men were up to. In return, all Chloe had to do was continually steer Lois in the wrong direction, and while she hated doing it, Chloe had dealt with alter-ego secrets for long enough to know that there would always be a certain amount of lying involved.

Of course, once that facet of her life decided to settle down, she was thrust into bringing Oliver back from his downward spirl, only to face her own break-up days later. But if the last couple weeks taught her anything, it was that she had people she could trust, as even Evie made sure to keep in contact during the holidays.

The elevator doors opened on their floor, and Chloe felt grateful that she had gotten through everything and turned the key in the deadbolt of their apartment, hoping just to catch up with Lois and then hit the pillow.

But as she opened the door, Chloe discovered once again fate had other plans.

Chloe tried to bite her tongue but a gasp escaped her before she had a chance to shut the door. Looking down the hallway, Chloe knew that running away was pointless, so she just sat down outside the door and waited.

Not surprisingly, within seconds, Chloe watched as her best friend sat down next to her. She waited for an explanation, or even an awkward apology, not that it was necessary, but in true Clark fashion, he just sat there.

Still slightly in shock, Chloe said the only thing she could, the obvious. "So...how long have you been dating my cousin? Or was that just a spur of the moment, _Why not kiss each other after the stroke of midnight _because knowing you there was a mugging at midnight?"

Clark remained silent and Chloe could only sigh as she continued to stare at the wall across from her. Sure what she had said was a little harsh, but she wanted to know what exactly she just interrupted. From Clark's silence, she could tell this wasn't the first time they had been together like that.

"That long huh? She'd been avoiding the club circuit recently, but I never guessed that it would be you."

Clark pursed his lips. "Neither would I."

Chloe finally found the courage to look up at him. "She knows, right? I can't imagine Lois doing this otherwise."

He nodded. "She found out, I don't know how, but there was something about her telling me that she would be supportive that... I don't know, but I felt like I could trust her."

Chloe leaned her head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. "How did it all start?"

"She was there when Lana left, and when she had every reason to hate me, instead she told me that it would eventually get better."

"Since Lana left?" she asked, whipping her head in his direction. "I haven't been _that _ignorant, have I?"

"Since June, we wanted to tell you when things started getting more serious, but..."

"Oliver, I know," Chloe said as she bit her bottom lip, all too aware of how awkward things had been at the time. She doubted that she could handle finding out that truth at the time. "So it is serious?"

"I think it is. I am sorry you found out this way, we were trying to find the right time, but I guess no matter how hard you try, there's no such thing."

"Well, for the record, I'm happy for you." Chloe stood up to leave, but turned to add, "Tell Lois I'm crashing at Ollie's tonight."

Clark shook his head. "Head inside Chloe, Lois will want to talk with you too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said grinning. "Happy New Year, Chloe."

"Same to you."

Chloe watched as Clark whooshed away before pushing the door open. As expected, Lois whirled around; about to go into one of her rushed explanations, but Chloe beat her to it.

"You know cuz, if you just wanted some alone time with your boyfriend, that's all you had to say. You didn't have to lie to me."

"I didn't exactly know how to say that I was dating the guy you were crushing on for years."

"Look Lois, you didn't need my blessing or anything. I'm actually happy for you."

Lois' head jerked back hearing Chloe's words. "Really?"

"Clark's my past... sure we're still friends, but that doesn't mean that you can't see something in him, especially when he reciprocates." Chloe pursed her lips. "That's the tough part."

Lois raised an eyebrow. "So you're okay with this?"

"Considering how I found out, I'm also a little stunned, but yeah."

Raising her arms, Lois hugged her cousin and said, "Thanks cuz...I really like him."

Patting Lois' back, Chloe rested her head on her cousin's shoulder. She managed a smile and whispered, "By the way, happy New Year Lo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 11<strong>_

"Chloe?" Lois asked as she peered out of the bedroom, only to find her cousin engrossed by her laptop. "Chloe, answer your phone."

She just shook her head. "They'll call back."

"Maybe, but the ringing is driving me..." Lois had been coming to answer Chloe's phone when all of a sudden, _her _phone started ringing. "Oh for the love of..." she yelled, rushing back to the bedroom to catch it on the third ring.

Chloe, meanwhile, continued to stare at the screen until Lois came back. "So what has my cousin ignoring her phone?"

"The official sign that the world hates me."

"What?"

"This!" Chloe exclaimed as she gestured towards the article the computer screen.

Lois leaned over Chloe's shoulder so that she was able to see a picture of Lex Luthor gracing the pages of the Daily Planet, and fittingly enough, the headline read that he had just bought the Metropolis newspaper.

"I submitted my internship application, but now I know I'll never get it."

Lois tilted her head as she stood back up. "Well, worst case scenario, you stay here and keep me company at the Register."

"I know, but this kind of kills the dream aspect."

"Who knows cuz," Lois said with a shrug, "you might get it anyway."

"When I applied, the last thing I had in mind was butting heads with Lex every day." Chloe shook her head as she got out of the chair. "The worst part is I know there's more behind this and I'll never get the chance to prove it, not without getting blackballed."

"Chlo, that decision is months away, so moping about it now isn't going to help."

"I know."

With a glint in her eye, Lois attempted to change the conversation. "You know what would help? Doing laundry."

"What?" Chloe said as she raised both eyebrows. "Isn't it your turn?"

"Please cuz, you know how much I hate doing laundry."

"Don't I ever, considering last time you put my jeans in the dryer and caused them to shrink."

"I did buy you a new pair."

"Not the point," Chloe said as she gathered the last of the dirty clothes. "But I guess I'll cover you this time."

"You're the best, Chlo."

Chloe smirked at the sentiment as she headed towards the stairwell with the basket. She was about to turn the corner when she heard someone call her name and upon turning her head, she found Oliver approaching her.

"Hey," Chloe said with a smile. "If that was you calling me, I'm sorry I wasn't answering my phone."

He shrugged. "I figured you might be distracted by the whole Lex Luthor buying the Daily Planet thing."

"Yeah, well... in the meantime Lois convinced me to do this week's laundry. Want to join me?"

Oliver gave her a quizzical expression. "Do you want me to?"

"Why wouldn't I? I've got nothing to hide. Lois on the other hand..." Chloe's voice trailed as she noticed some of the items in the basket, but it was her cousin's own fault that she couldn't wash clothes to save her life. "Let's just say what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Oliver gave his answer in the form of a grin and once he had caught up to her, he snatched the basket out of her hands.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a smile, opening the door to the stairwell.

"So how _are_ you doing?"

"At this point, I'm deliberating if I want that man for my boss for the rest of my life."

"I know I wouldn't."

"Oh yeah... I can imagine that he'd treat you terribly."

"And it'd be well deserved."

"Come on, Oliver... you're a way better man than Lex is. Last I talked to Lex, he was trying to buy Queen Industries from me after you went missing. Like most people, he thought I was a just a figurehead and he tried to explain that I would be selling it to a friend. Problem with his theory was that he flogged insults about you whenever he could, not to mention I'll likely never forget the way he treated Clark and I during senior year."

"Out of curiosity, how many suitors did you have for the company?"

"Honestly," Chloe said as she opened the door to the laundry room. "I lost count after ten. At that point, I realized that they were all looking for a bargain and I told them that they better come back with a better offer. If they did, I told them that the company wasn't for sale."

"I knew there was a reason I put you in charge."

"Well it sure as hell wasn't for my business sense. Sure, I faked my way through a couple of deals, but it was downright embarrassing for the first couple of months."

Chloe waited for Oliver to respond, but when he said nothing, she turned her head and felt her cheeks warm upon seeing what he was holding.

Oliver was a guy, and she did invite him to help, but that was before she forgot that there a particular undergarment in the basket. Go figure he found the one green bra that Chloe owned in the basket, not to mention that it would match the Green Arrow suit perfectly. Truth be told, she bought it long before Oliver came back, but she'd have to be lying if she didn't see him when she saw that colour.

"If I tell you it's mine, will you stop gawking at it and pass it to me?" Oliver shook out of his gaze and tossed it towards Chloe, who made sure to add the final contents herself. After turning the machine on, she sat down next to him on the bench, both of them watching as the contents swirled in the machine.

"So what now?" Oliver asked.

Chloe leaned her head against his shoulder. "We wait." She smirked lightly. "I don't know why, but laundry relaxes me, like you can forget all of the crap going on for thirty to forty minutes."

"I wouldn't know."

She figured as much because she had to fight his house-cleaners to do her own laundry. Sure, living the rich life had its perks, but Chloe always kept a sense of normalcy around her and laundry was one of those chores that kept her grounded.

"Stay with me then... you'll see."

"That won't be a problem," Oliver said as he wrapped his arm around Chloe and squeezed her closer to him. "Today... I'm all yours."

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 21<strong>_

Exiting the elevators, Chloe headed to Oliver's office, curious to why he needed to see her on a Tuesday afternoon, however she didn't question the voicemail she received an hour ago and continued to head towards his office, where Lauren simply waved her in before returning to her phone call.

Opening the door, she noticed Oliver with paperwork literally up to his ears, cradling the phone in his ear. He noticed her presence immediately and put a finger up as he finished his call.

Oliver sighed as he hung up the phone. "Thanks for coming."

"I could have waited."

"Please, I've spent the last forty-five minutes listening to that man brag about his kids. If he wasn't such a valued client, I would have hung up long before you showed up... you just gave me a good reason."

Chloe chuckled. "Let me guess...you were talking to Barry Rogers?"

"So you've met?"

"Oliver, I met _everyone_."

"Well, speaking of the time you spent at this desk... I need your help... here."

At his words, Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"We're having problems with the second and third site for the schools project and considering my loss of credibility in the board room right now, I figure if they're reminded of the passion behind it that they'll keep it going." He shrugged. "And who better to deliver that than you?"

Chloe analyzed his words and determined, "So you want me to bail you out?"

"Yes?" Oliver said.

She immediately rolled her eyes but she gave in. "Fine, I'll do it, but you'll owe me."

"I thought you might say that," Oliver said as he reached under his desk to toss a bag towards her. "This should help, I figure."

She cushioned the bag in her hands as she looked inside to find three bags of coffee. "Not bad Queen," she said, which turned out to be an understatement as she examined the labels, realizing that they were rare beans. Chloe knew to expect this much from Oliver, but he really knew her weakness.

"That's just the first shipment. The rest will come by in a couple of weeks."

Chloe put the bag on the desk and shook her head. "Wow, you really do need my help."

"I really do."

She nodded her head and then sat down at the chair across from him. "Well, you better get me caught up then. I want to earn that coffee."

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 25<strong>_

Oliver could only smile as he watched Chloe take over the board. It honestly felt like she had never left, and he could see it in the eyes of the board members. They respected her, which was something that he had to earn back, but this appeared to be a crucial first step. No longer was everyone glaring at him, instead they were nodding, and the odd one would even grin in his direction, before turning back to Chloe.

As the meeting adjourned, Oliver left first, as everyone crowded Chloe to ask her how she was. It appeared as if she really made a difference around here, and Oliver could only chuckle back as he listened to the numerous amounts of laughter in the other room. After a few minutes, he picked up a car magazine and waited as everyone filed out of the room and it wasn't until someone was blocking his sunlight that he finally looked up to see Chloe staring at him.

"Well... I think I did a good job in there."

"Are you kidding? I'm almost glad I screwed up no—ow!" He said as Chloe kicked his shin. "What?" he said in defence. "It was neat seeing you in action."

"I don't want to see that side of you again…_ever._"

"No worries," Oliver said as he stood up. "Honestly, I don't want to see it either. Thanks again." He flashed Chloe a smile before heading to his office, but Chloe had quickly cut off his path.

"Uh uh... you're not getting away that easily."

"What are—"

"SCU Winter carnival... if Evie can't be here, I'm dragging you to it. Besides, you owe me and coffee isn't going to cover it."

He opened his mouth to protest, but after a moment, he gestured towards the elevators. "After you."

Once they were inside the elevator, Chloe banged her head against the wall. "I actually thought I was going to blow it in there."

"You were nervous? It didn't show."

"Really? Usually my knees shake when I'm nervous and my skirt being the height it is... I thought for sure that it showed."

Oliver just smirked. "We were all enchanted by your presence, I guess."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, seriously, stop the flattery, I wasn't that great."

"Considering the reaction from the board, I'd beg to differ."

"Well... I'm glad to help." As the elevator door opened, Chloe skipped out and waited for Oliver to join her. "Get your throwing arm ready, because we're not leaving until my arms are full of prizes."

**~0~**

Chloe looked over to the children playing with the prizes Oliver had won her. While Oliver was getting her something to drink, Chloe got distracted as a couple kids began to tug at her prizes. Their mom had come over to Chloe and immediately apologized. Chloe then found herself talking to the woman, who explained that she was balancing being a single mother and classes, and because this was one of the few family-friendly events at campus, she decided to take her kids to the carnival. It was then Chloe realized that she had no idea what she was supposed to do with a giant panda, or the rest of her prizes, so she told the woman that her kids could have them.

It took a bit of convincing, but the woman finally accepted, and the expressions her kids gave Chloe as the stuffed animals entered their hands was all the gratitude she needed. They all waved at her as they walked away, and Oliver soon joined her on the bench.

"That was a nice thing for you to do."

She shrugged. "I had no need for those things."

"So, I'm wondering if that counts as you having your arms full, or if I have to prove my skills at the games booth again?"

Seeing a familiar booth not far from where they were sitting, Chloe smiled. "I have a better idea." Turning to Oliver, she said, "Close your eyes."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to dunk me again, are you?"

"No... just stay here and close your eyes." When he didn't Chloe persisted, "Please."

Rolling his eyes before he shut them, Oliver sat there silently waiting for whatever Chloe needed to do. He was about ready to give up when he felt the cold ice crystals fill his face.

"Now," Chloe said as she held you empty sno-cone holder in her hand, "we're even."

"Good," Oliver replied, wiping some of the colouring off his face as he stood up. Chloe noticed the glint in his eye, but it was too late. He had already pulled her close to hug her, but as a consequence wiping the dye on her shirt.

"Hey," she protested, "I liked this shirt."

Oliver whispered, "Bill me," moving his hands up to muss her hair.

With a distinct shove, Chloe backed away laughing. She opened her mouth to respond when she heard a clicking sound to her left. Turning her head, she saw a man in the distance, running away upon the second their eyes met, but that likely had more to do with Oliver pacing towards him.

Sighing, Chloe caught up with Oliver. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before round two began, right?"

"You want me to talk with them? The tabs I mean."

"Nope," she said, grabbing his hand, "we can't let them destroy our fun." She knew what Oliver did get them off their back last time, and for now, she didn't care what they wrote.

Despite being unsure of their next destination, Chloe dragged him across the carnival. It was Saturday, after all, and they had done enough work already, and if making him knock over a couple milk bottles with a tennis ball would make him smile again, then so be it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 26 <strong>_

This was it, the moment of truth, but all of a sudden, she couldn't do it. She had come all this way, but she couldn't bring herself to put the key in the deadbolt. She knew this was a bad idea because she hadn't spoken to Oliver since she practically tore him apart, but despite that, she knew she had to be here... she had to talk to him.

Taking a deep breath, she finally turned her key in the door and quietly entered the penthouse. Seeing the light on in the office, she headed down the hallway, taking her time before knocking on the doorway.

His expression upon seeing her was about what she expected, confusion with a side of slight resentment that she couldn't blame him for.

"Evie."

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he said back. "If you came to say I told you so... you could have just called."

Taking a single step into the office, Evie bowed her head. "That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? I haven't heard from you since... well, that day. Why now?"

"I saw this," Evie said as she slapped a photo on the table. It was the photo from the carnival, as Chloe and Oliver painted each other green with smiles that lit up the page.

"You came all this way to lecture me about Chloe again?"

Evie shook her head. "Actually, I wanted to know what your plan is because while I hope you wait a while before even attempting anything, I also don't want you to screw up again."

"My plan?"

"No matter how hard you two try to fight it... you come back to this spot. Knowing Chloe, she'll likely shrug it off, so the question is what are _you_ going to do about it this time?"

Pulling out his chair, Oliver finally stood up and took a couple steps away from her. "I'm not sure you'll like my answer."

She instinctively crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Try me."

He took a moment to answer, soaking up the view out his office window before stating, "Nothing," After another pause, he turned his head towards her. "By the time she'd be ready to move on, she leaves for Metropolis... we both know that."

"Even with Lex in charge?"

"Considering her status and her writing ability, it would be stupid for Lex not to hire her, and Chloe would consider it a challenge. Besides, Chloe's not giving up her dream because of Lex, she's stronger than that."

"Okay, even if that's true, who says you can't follow her?"

"I have roots here, I have to stay."

Without thinking, Evie fired back, "Queen Industries roots or Green Arrow roots?"

Her words stunned Oliver, but he managed to remain calm as he asked, "What did you say?"

She bit her lip, but shrugged a shoulder as she walked around the desk. "I admit... it took me longer than it should, but I really didn't think you'd be a guy who would actually wear tights on a regular basis."

"They're not tights and..." Realizing he had just outed himself in front of Evie, Oliver closed his eyes and walked out of the room.

Evie watched him walk by her and sighed. She didn't mean to tell him that she knew, but that had slipped out before she had a chance to take it back, so she just rolled with it. Spotting Oliver on the balcony, she felt the cold air against her arms as she joined him outside.

"It's okay Oliver. I have no intention of telling anyone," She smirked as she leaned her arms over the railing. "Unlike the majority of the world, you're actually taking a stand against injustice. You should be commended, not ridiculed."

Turning her head towards him, she added, "In fact, it was your extra-curricular activity that assured me that you weren't the guy I was reading about in the tabloids last month."

Oliver bowed his head. "I guess you saw that too, huh."

"It's called the internet, Oliver. You're everywhere, and as much as I wanted to call, I couldn't help but blame myself."

"You shouldn't have, you were right. I made so many mistakes that I should have known that it was only a matter of time before they would catch up to me. You tried to warn me, like a good friend does, and I didn't listen."

Finally looking at her, Oliver was about to express his gratitude when he noticed her forlorn expression. "But it looks like I'm not the only one who's been having a tough time."

Evie bit her lip before nodding. "Scott and I... it isn't pretty. Initially, it was just the travel, and then it was work in general... we managed to get past it, but it feels like we're holding onto everything by a thread and I'm just waiting for it be cut...even thought I don't want it to."

The defeat in her overall body language showed how much this was troubling her, and as much as Oliver wanted to say something to help, all he could say was, "You really do love him."

She smirked just a little, enough to acknowledge his words. "Yeah, that's what makes it so hard."

As they stood on the balcony overlooking the skyline, a thought popped into Oliver's head. "Does Chloe know?"

"No," Evie replied. "She doesn't even know that I'm here. Besides, Chloe's got enough to worry about right now without having to deal with my problems." She looked up and pleaded, "Don't tell her."

The desperation in her voice had surprised Oliver, but he calmly replied, "Okay, I won't." He half-smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It means a lot that despite everything that you can still confide in me."

"Me too," Evie said, managing a smile as she titled her head up to look at him. "You have changed Oliver, but I'm glad to see that you still shelve your ego when it matters."

Evie patted his hand lightly and then turned to leave, but she stopped in the doorway to add, "The Robin Hood persona always suited you; I only hope everyone else learns to embrace what you do for this city, with and without the tights."

Oliver followed her back into the penthouse, closing the door to the balcony. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know?"

"Chloe asked me if I called you to let you know that she was at the hospital. While I covered for you, I couldn't figure out why you used me." She turned around to face him again. "Then I found out Green Arrow was involved and from there, it was just logic... and plenty of research_._"

"Like Google?"

"Very funny," she said sarcastically, reaching out to smack his arm. "Give me a little credit, Oliver; I'm a writer, not a tabloid reporter."

He shrugged. "Just checking to see if I have to sharpen up anywhere."

"Nowhere that I can think of, but I'll let you know otherwise."

Oliver noticed Evie biting her lower lip again. "What?"

Evie closed her eyes and said, "I think you should tell Chloe."

He quickly shook his head. "With what we do, I'd rather have a long-distance friendship than be the one responsible for losing her for good."

Tapping his arm more gently this time, Evie stated, "Chloe's a big girl, she can take care of herself." After a sigh, Evie took a couple steps back. "No matter what though, secrets can affect relationships of any kind, and I know you don't want to lose her over something she probably supports."

"Which explains how you trust her with everything right?"

Caught off-guard, Evie took another step back. "What?"

"That's what I thought," he said as he analyzed her forming poker face, "You're more agitated than usual, and as much as I know you want Chloe and me to work out, there's something going on with you that you're not telling us. What is it?"

Evie held her ground and shook her head. "It's nothing I can't handle myself."

He knew that she was lying, but he couldn't force her to come clean. "I know I haven't been the best friend to you recently, but you can talk to me if anything changes."

"I'll keep that in mind." Looking at her watch, Evie pursed her lips. "Sorry Oliver, I have to go catch my flight."

"You spent money on a round-trip flight just for this conversation?"

"I've come into a bit of money with my uncle passing away in October, and while I hardly met yours or even Chloe's net worth, it's enough to justify a trip like this." Evie rolled her eyes. "Yes, it was a little impulsive, but I had to talk to you...if nothing else, to try and clear the air between us. That photo gave me the only 'in' I could use because I know that I overstepped."

"You didn't overstep, like I said, you were only being a good friend." Oliver said as he started filling out a cheque. When he was done, he ripped it out and passed it to her. "Take this."

"Oliver, you don't have to."

"Please, I haven't even told you how much I appreciate your part in helping Chloe, and unlike her, you didn't get a salary out of it."

"Thanks," Evie said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome."

Evie closed her eyes as her head rested on Oliver's shoulder, grateful that she was able to patch up their friendship, and that it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be.

Sure, she didn't buy for a second that Oliver would do nothing, but Evie had to let Oliver make his own choices. After all the time they've spent together, Evie knew that him and Chloe were a team, a bond stronger than she had ever seen. The best part was that Oliver had no idea how helpful Chloe could be with his dual identity, but Evie knew that was something else they had to determine on their own, so once again, she had to take a step back.

"I'm sorry for your loss by the way," he said as he lowered his arms.

"Thank you."

"Well...have a safe flight."

"I will, and thanks for listening."

"You too," Oliver said with a grin as he watched Evie leave the penthouse. After a minute, he went to the door and opened it, finding her waiting for the elevator. "Evie?"

He had clearly shocked her, as she whirled around. "Yeah?"

Smiling, he said, "Stay in touch this time. I've missed having you around."

"I'll do my best," Evie replied, waiting for Oliver to close the door.

Shortly after she heard the click, Evie felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. As she continued to wait for the elevator, her phone buzzed in her pocket, and upon opening it, she sighed at the message Scott left her.

_Hopefully everything went well today. If you have time, I'm watching the game at Ashley's tonight. I know the guys probably wouldn't miss you showing off your stuff, but I would. I love you. _

Evie wanted to smile at the message, but for her, this was just another reminder of how fleeting her so-called happily ever after could become. However, she still had it, which meant she had to get back to Michigan.

Fiddling with her phone, she waited through a couple rings before saying, "Hey cuz... I need another favour," as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p><em>Sera's Scribbles: Apologies for the delay... I had a lot to deal with in real life for the past little while, but everything seems to have settled down. Updates should be a little quicker for the next little bit.<em>


	7. February

**February**

_You get used to the pain_  
><em>And you don't even know what you feel<em>

_**February 11**_

Sitting in Lazee's had become a recent hazard for Chloe and Oliver. Normally, they could just sit in the coffee shop and talk, but recently paparazzi had been clicking photos of them whenever given a chance. Sometimes they would wave at the cameras, showing that they weren't idiots and that they couldn't hide from them, but other times, they'd give them the shot so they'd leave them in peace.

However, considering the approaching holiday, they had been especially aggressive, looking for any subtle tells. Unfortunately, all they got was a bunch of rolling eyes.

"They're not subtle at all anymore, are they?"

Knocking a red balloon from her face Chloe replied, "Well, look around Oliver. I think it's more to do with the time of year than anything."

They looked around the cafe which was covered in red and white balloons and even random Valentine's knickknacks spread around the place. It was for sure a different look for the normally low-maintenance cafe.

After she sipped her coffee, Chloe said, "Days like this make me realize how much I miss Evie."

"Yeah, I doubt that she wouldn't be caught dead with this place decorated like this."

"It's not that... it's just that she knew that simplicity was best. A couple reminders, sure, but she also didn't try to shove the idea down your throat."

"Well it's all over in three days, so just... I don't know."

The way he said his words showed that Oliver was looking forward to Valentine's Day as much as Chloe was, a fact that didn't escape her. "And here I thought you'd have some extravagant plans for the holiday in question. Seriously, no Italian supermodel or French actress to take out in style?"

"I'm trying to revive my image, not retract. The company numbers are finally improving so I've got to keep my head in the game."

"So let me guess... you're working again?"

Oliver leaned his head back, his gaze meeting the remaining paparazzi still looming outside. "You have a better idea?"

"We deserve to have some sort of fun right? I mean, why waste a perfectly good Friday night mulling over a miserable holiday?"

He had to admit that Chloe of all people was adamant of them spending time together on Valentine's Day. With narrowed eyes, he looked back at her. "What exactly are you saying?"

Chloe shrugged. "We should hang out, allow ourselves to take our mind off it."

"And do what exactly?"

"Well, _they_ limit our options," Chloe said as she pointed her head towards their unwanted company, "but I can be stealth if necessary, and you've got the bigger television screen. How about we watch some action films or play video games over a steak and couple beers?"

Oliver snickered before saying, "Sounds like a guy's night in."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You pull the gender stereotype all you want, but I know I can kick your ass at Need for Speed."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Are you in?"

Leaning towards her, Oliver whispered. "You bet."

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 14<strong>_

Unlocking the door, she noticed that the penthouse was quiet with the exception of a whistling noise coming from the gym. It wasn't a place Chloe went to often while she lived here; it just reminded her of him, a reminder that she didn't need.

She stopped in the doorway and watched Oliver as he pulled back the string on the bow with easy precision. Go figure that she would interrupt his target practice of all things, but she had to admit that it was almost spellbinding watching him shoot. It almost seemed like second nature, the way he pulled back, let go and the way the arrow hit the bulls-eye.

There were four other arrows in the target, each in the top corner, but she supposed that was where they were supposed to be. She of anyone would know that Oliver didn't miss unless he had to.

He had lowered his bow slightly before she heard him say, "Are you planning on standing there all day?"

Chloe fired back, "Are _you_ going to stand there all day breaking the rules?"

She watched his eyebrow rise, but he eventually got her point. "I like archery... doesn't mean I'm going for a cupid look."

"First time I've seen you shoot," Chloe lied.

"Had to get food on the island somehow."

She pointed to the bow and smiled. "Well, that's a long way from sticks and twine."

"Probably the best money can buy."

"Well, I was told that you bought the best steaks money can buy... I hope you don't wreck them."

"Ye of little faith," Oliver said as he placed the bow down.

"I'm just sayin'," Chloe replied as she headed back to the main room, ready for the night to begin.

**~0~**

"And that... my friend... is how it's done," Chloe said as she dropped the controller on her lap.

"You have to admit that you got lucky on the last turn."

"Excuses, Queen... that's all that is. Pay up."

He begrudgingly handed her the twenty she earned at the race. Oliver went to start the next race when he noticed his buzzing phone. Sighing, he said, "Sorry Chloe... work."

"Go ahead, I can keep myself busy."

As Oliver entered his office, Chloe picked up their empty plates. She figured she could clean up while he was tied up on the phone because considering the fact that his office door was closed, she figured he would be a while. So she washed the dishes and did the basic cleaning, even though she knew Oliver would have insisted that he did it, but he was still on the phone when she finished, so she began walking around the apartment.

Chloe looked out the window and thought of how many nights she had spent on the balcony, hoping that one day Oliver would stand next to her. The skyline was beautiful tonight, as it always was, but she turned away from the sight and began to walk into the gym again, as she found herself drawn to the place Oliver lay down his bow.

It was much different from the one he used as Green Arrow, but that didn't surprise her. The last thing he needed was to make it easy for people to put the connection between his two identities, especially with how accurate his shooting was. Each of the four arrows outside of the bulls-eye were in the centre of the outer line, perfect in the corner. There was a reason for every shot, even the ones that appeared to be off-target.

Chloe stopped in front of the target, slowly pulling each arrow out, but found herself staring at the last one which she had pulled out of the centre. _How hard could it be_, she thought. She walked back to the bow and lifted it up. After preparing her stance, Chloe placed the arrow in the middle and pulled the string back. With the target in her sights, Chloe took a quick breath as she released the string.

_Thwack._

Apparently it _was_ a lot harder than it looked. Not only did she miss the target, but she undoubtedly would leave a mark where her arrow sat on the wall. She was about to retrieve it and give up when she heard Oliver chuckle behind her.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face him. "In my defence, you've had more practice."

"That actually wasn't _too_ bad," he said handing her another arrow. "Try again."

"No, I should probably quit while I'm... whatever that is," she said pointing at the place her arrow landed.

"Humour me," Oliver insisted.

Sighing, Chloe took the arrow and again began to place it when she felt Oliver's hand on her hips.

"Your stance is all wrong. Just..." Pushing his left hand forward, Chloe felt herself resisting, causing her foot to stumble forward. Seeing how tense she was, Oliver whispered, "Trust me."

Feeling his breath in her ear didn't exactly help Chloe relax, but eventually she moved appropriately and watched as Oliver moved closer to her. Peering down, she noticed his right hand had enclosed itself over her own hand and gently he helped her pull the string back.

After that, he seemed satisfied and released her hands. "There," he said, "Now the rest... is all you."

She felt the warmth of his body leave her back, and after a moment's hesitation, Chloe focused on the target, eventually closing her eyes to maintain control of her breathing. More relaxed, she allowed her eyes to open as she focused on the target again, except this time, she narrowed her view to its centre.

_I can do this_, she thought, and then with a determined look, she let go, dropping the bow to her side as she watched the arrow fly, an odd satisfaction as it hit in the centre of the bulls-eye.

"See," Oliver remarked, "you're a natural."

Handing him back his bow, Chloe shook her head. "Hardly, probably just beginner's luck."

"So try again."

She thought about it, and even reached out to grab the arrow, but the moment the tips of her fingers collided with his hand, Chloe jumped back. That simple graze reminded her of how she almost fought his touch when all he wanted was to correct her stance.

If she had to be honest, he had scared her, but the moment he backed away, she felt herself wanting more. The simplest touches had brought something out of her, and she while she had an urge to try again, she couldn't. In fact, Chloe knew she had to get as far away from archery as possible.

Video games, she could handle, as they could lose themselves in the controls, the race. Covering up her anxiety, she headed back to the main room.

"Come on arrowhead, I wasn't done beating you at video games."

Oliver just smirked as he laid the bow back down. He should know better than to push his luck, but for a second, he knew what it was like to have her that close, and better yet, he knew he wasn't the only one who felt something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 15 <strong>_

Chloe tiptoed into the apartment, hoping not to wake up Lois, but within a few steps, she noticed the light turn on across the room. Her cousin apparently had waited for Chloe to come home sitting in an arm chair with a mischievous grin.

"Really Lois? That cliché is a little overdone don't you think?"

"Not when it involves _you _doing a walk of shame. She tilted her head as she stood up. "Then it's fun and oddly necessary."

"Is it a crime that I didn't want to wake you, Lois?"

"Oh please Chloe, when there are details to spill on your love life, I'll pull an all-nighter."

Desperately trying to change the subject, Chloe asked, "So how was the big date with Clark?"

"Good, until the world decided to interfere. But... that's the downside to dating a hero. I actually came home to complain about it with you... but you weren't here." Seeing her cousin's expression, Lois crossed her arms. "Nice try cuz, but if you'll have to try harder to get out of this one."

"I hate to crush your hopes, but I was just at Oliver's and we lost track of time."

"Well, this just got more interesting."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "We were just hanging out. Action films, video games..." _Impromptu archery lesson_, she mentally added, "not the romantic comedy you dream about."

Lois just snickered and managed a, "Hmmm."

"What are you thinking Lois?"

"That despite all of the changes to you and Oliver, nothing has changed."

"Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"The two years Oliver Queen has been in your life, you've spent Valentine's and New Year's with him. If that isn't the world trying to give you an insanely huge clue, I don't know what is."

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to bed."

Lois' tone softened as she spoke her next words. "I know you both just got out of relationships, but no matter how hard you try to hide it, you still love him Chlo."

"I don't," Chloe replied a little too quickly.

Lois took her time before saying, "I just... I don't want to see you hurting again cuz."

"I...Goodnight Lois," Chloe replied, shutting the bedroom door behind her. She knew it would only be a matter of time before her cousin would follow her, but she hoped Lois would give her a minute.

Finding her way to the bed, Chloe plopped down on it and closed her eyes. She knew that conversation was coming, but she still wasn't ready for it. Maybe because the truth was that even she didn't know where her and Oliver stood anymore.

Once they returned to video games, everything was normal again, but then feeling his fingers skim her shoulders as he put on her coat was enough to get a reaction out of her, and with Lois' little speech, Chloe had a feeling that she was officially back to those days where her cousin's words plagued her. But Chloe knew she couldn't begin to feel this way again because Lois was wrong. _Everything_ had changed.

If everything went her way, Chloe was months away from her dream internship at the Daily Planet, even though Lex was in charge, and that would take her out of Star City for the foreseeable future. Sure, Queen Industries had a Metropolis location, but she couldn't force Oliver to leave his life here, especially because he wasn't just Oliver Queen anymore. He was Green Arrow, a symbol for justice in this city and she couldn't take him away from that.

At the end of the day, Chloe knew that in their lives, there were more important things than what they wanted. They had made the decision to speak for justice, her with words, him through a bow and arrow, and there was sacrifices in their choice.

Besides, even if she could take him from his hometown, his night job came with longer nights, and increased travelling, and he hadn't trusted her with his secret, which meant she had to stay behind and worry. She was bad at that, sitting on the sidelines, but she risked losing more if she worked more behind his back then she already was.

The obvious solution was to confront Oliver, tell her that she knew, but she couldn't. In a way, it was the easy way to keep herself from being completely honest with Oliver. They had been down this path once, but they had screwed up their chance and barely maintained their friendship. Chloe refused to let that happen again, she cherished his friendship too much to risk losing him again to unrequited feelings. So she would put on a poker face to save the friendship until she left for Kansas, no matter how much the lying hurt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 28<strong>_

Chloe walked into the Journal offices, writers buzzing around, Marilyn trying to keep everything calm. Initially, Chloe figured she'd wait for the fireworks to burn out because after all they were just a school paper, but her curiosity got the best of her, so she walked over to Alex's desk. "What's going on?"

"With the recent shake-up at Luthorcorp, the paper is figuring out their angle on Lex's successor."

"What happened to Lex?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hear?"

"No."

"He died in a factory explosion in France. Faulty gas lines caused the entire place to blow."

Chloe initially felt shocked, but then put her game face on. There was definitely more to this and she was going to find out because she doubted that Lex would die in a careless manner.

"You mentioned a successor... who is it?"

Alex avoided her eyes, it was clear that he was hiding something that he didn't want to say, but he knew Chloe enough to know that he wasn't getting out of this. He bit his lower lip and sighed before giving in. "Tess Mercer."


	8. March

**March**

_And I get like you,_  
><em>I'm alone and confused <em>

_**March 3**_

Opening the door to his penthouse, Oliver wanted nothing more than to do just crash on the couch and forget the day. Even though it was technically his night to patrol, the streets would just have to wait.

Most nights, he bid adieu to Lauren at 6, her following close behind as he took off for home, but tonight he didn't get a chance to leave until 10, and he had to pry his assistant from the phone to get her to leave. Then again, that's what happens when your ex turns into a business rival. Luthorcorp stock's future wasn't certain, as it rose and dove all day, but the world took an interesting stance on Tess' emergence as CEO. A stance that required every paper, legit or tabloid, calling his office wanting his opinion. They all got the same answer, a formulated statement he determined once he was able to digest the idea that he'd being seeing Tess more often. She was a mistake that he wished he would have handled better, and life seemed intent on reminding him of that fact.

He poured himself a glass of scotch and settled on the couch. The first sip felt good as it burned down his throat, but it had been such a long day that he didn't even hear someone approaching him from behind.

"That bad, huh?"

Oliver's head whirled around to find Chloe behind the couch. His eyes then found his glass again, which he settled down on the table. "Not really... just a long day."

Chloe analyzed his expression and realized that being here was a bad idea. "I should probably go then... I just... I wanted to see that you were doing okay."

"No, don't go. I could use the company right now."

She did stop walking, but only to turn her head slightly. "No offence, but I'm not exactly a fan of yours when you drink like this."

"Then I'll stop," Oliver said as he pushed his glass further away. "Please?"

Chloe shook her head as she went to sit next to him on the couch. "I thought you were over Tess."

"I am... it's more about the shock of the direction she chose. She could have done anything... and she chooses Luthorcorp? Maybe if I treated her better, if I was..." He looked over at Chloe and realized there was no way he could finish that sentence, so he bowed his head instead.

"Ollie, there's nothing that you could have done."

"You can't seriously mean that."

"It's her life, therefore it's her decision. No matter what her reason was, she's still the CEO now."

Looking back, he raised an eyebrow upon seeing a light on in the hallway. "How long have you been here?"

"Since seven... I think. I should have called, but the bright side is that I was able to get some schoolwork done."

"How are classes?"

"Good... they're good."

"Good," Oliver replied. They both sat there for a minute until Chloe's stomach gurgled, causing Oliver to let out a chuckle. "You hungry?"

Chloe knew that there was no point in lying to him. "Besides coffee, I haven't eaten since lunch, so yeah."

What she didn't tell him was that she had held off eating because she was worried about him. The last time they went this long without talking wasn't the brightest moment in their friendship and seeing the scotch bottle out again didn't help matters. However, he seemed to be okay, just a little shaken up, but what she didn't expect was for Oliver to get up from the couch, only to turn around to hold his hand out to her.

Chloe just raised an eyebrow in his direction, his smile grew as he gestured her to get up. "C'mon."

Initially, her expression didn't change as Chloe was suspicious of what was going on, but she eventually caved and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her off the couch. He started to lead her towards the door, so Chloe's curiosity got the best of her. "What exactly are we..."

Oliver interrupted her, "I don't know about you, but I'm way too tired to cook. I know a great pizza place that's open late and then I figured we could catch the midnight movie." He paused as he released her hand. "Unless you had other plans."

"Nope, I just have to grab my things... do you mind?"

He shook his head, so Chloe headed back to grab her books, which sat on the surface on the desk. If she had to be honest, it felt odd for her to sit at the desk again, especially for non-company related purposes for her, but after a while, she began to feel that sense of familiarity again. It reminded her of the hours she spent, the dedication that she put in the company, a passion that she was starting to see in Oliver again, which oddly included tonight.

She had seen him drinking over Tess before, in fact, she shuddered over the memory because that wasn't Oliver, not even close. No matter how much he pretended to have the bad boy persona, that was the closest Chloe had ever come to seeing it. He was broken, and while it took all of her strength to bring him back, tonight showed further that he was back.

Her bag full of books, she gave the room a single smile before turning off the light. Chloe headed down the hallway, ready for their impromptu plans when she saw Oliver staring at his glass in the kitchen. Stunned, she stutter-stepped back, hiding as she leaned her head against the wall, praying that she hadn't got her hopes up her nothing. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out her next move when she got her answer. Standing up straight again, she came out and watched as Oliver rinsed out the now-empty glass.

"I figured that I wouldn't be needing that anymore," he stated softly, but loud enough that Chloe could hear him. "Last thing I need is a DUI, right?"

Before, scotch was his reliable refuge, the drink that could fix anything, but Chloe had pointed out what he became when he drank when he wanted to fix anything, and she didn't like that person. Then again, when he thought about it, neither did he.

So as he picked up the glass on the table, he realized that, no matter the price of the bottle, all the alcohol was doing was giving him a cheap release, and it wasn't worth losing what really mattered for that. In the end, he didn't even need to sense her nearby to pour it down the sink, but it made the decision that much easier.

Chloe bit her lip, trying to hide the smile on her lips before looking back at him. "So where are we going?"

Oliver chuckled as he put his arms through his coat, waiting until straightened it out and zipped it up before he addressed her questions. "That would require ruining the surprise, and I'm not going to do that."

Chloe began to walk through the kitchen, glaring up at Oliver as she stopped beside him. "I hate surprises, you know that."

After turning around, Oliver put his arm around Chloe's shoulders. "Which is exactly why I love surprising you."

That comment caused Chloe to glare at him again, right before she rolled her eyes and shook off his arm. "You do, don't you?"

"Keeps life interesting... or at least, that's how I see it."

Chloe shook her head as she headed for the door. "Alright, you win... but only because I'm starving."

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 14<strong>_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be heading home to hit the pillow, not letting her curiosity get the best of her, resulting in her entering an alley late at night. The bloody knife had made her nervous, but in comparison, nothing could have prepared Chloe for the sight in front of her.

She was frozen to her spot, initially refusing to believe what she was seeing. When she saw the two guys exiting this alley, yelling at each other, _What did you do?_, the last thing she expected to see was Oliver, or Green Arrow rather, lying on the ground, bleeding out. After everything she read, after everything she had seen firsthand, Chloe couldn't believe that he would let himself get hurt this way.

_Stupid surprises_, she thought.

Still from a distance, she heard him coughing, and watched him turn his head to the side. Holding his side, he tried to get up, but they both knew it would be pointless. As his body and subsequently his head hit the pavement again, Chloe finally shook out of her shock and sprung into action. Within seconds, she had taken off her jacket and placed it over the wound as she knelt down next to him. The night was cold, but Chloe didn't feel the chill on her arms because it didn't matter. At this point, a little cold was nothing if it kept him alive.

Once she established a firm grip on her coat, she stared straight into his glasses, hoping that he could see her. "Come on, stay with me O- Arrow."

No response, not that it surprised her, but Chloe had to hope that he was okay, no matter how bad it looked. However, she knew that no matter how much pressure she put on the wound, she had no way to bring him to the hospital, so she lifted her hands and grabbed her phone to call the fastest person she knew.

When he picked up, Chloe didn't waste any time on greetings. "Clark, I need you, I don't care how long it takes but please come."

She hung up right away, hoping Clark would get the idea. As she turned her head to return her phone to her purse, she felt a draft, so her eyes immediately came back to the place where Oliver had been lying, but he wasn't there anymore. The only evidence he had been there was the pool on blood on the pavement and her blood-soaked coat. Chloe stood up quickly, and was about to call Clark again when he whooshed in front of her.

Seeing his face allowed Chloe to relax for the moment as she breathed a sigh of relief. "You're getting faster. Please tell me that you didn't deliver him to the hospital in his leathers."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "What?"

His shock caught Chloe off-guard, but before she said anything, she was reminded of what Victor had told her about the guy they were trying to recruit.

"_He's not exactly up for chit-chat and we can't stop him from getting away."_

_"Red blur... just like Clark…."_

"That wasn't you," she stated bluntly. While she had her answer on who had taken Oliver, it didn't make her any calmer. Chloe still had no idea if Oliver had been taken to the hospital because for all she knew, _he _was responsible.

Clark shook his head. "Saw a red blur on my way here... did he...?"

"I don't know." She felt close to panicking again, but she maintained her strength as she pulled out her phone again and dialled. "Please pick up."

**~0~**

Victor began working the computers, waiting for Chloe and Clark to walk into the room. Sure, it might not have been protocol to let outsiders into their headquarters, but even if they weren't trustworthy, he owed them both.

"Please tell me that you found something," Chloe said as she stood beside him. "I'll take anything at this point."

Victor shook his head. "He covers his tracks well; most of the cameras had been altered."

"You're kidding me, right? There's no way he's that fast." She pushed Victor aside and began working the keyboards, searching for any signs or clues based on the cameras views on the screen. "Come on Oliver, where are you?" she whispered as she kept looking over everything. It got to the point where she was so engrossed on the monitors that she didn't hear her phone buzzing until Victor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe, you should answer that... let me handle this." When she didn't respond, Victor insisted, "Please."

"Fine, I won't be long."

Watching her walk away, Victor continued to go through all possible views, even though he knew that it was unlikely he'd find anything. Regardless, it only took Clark seconds to ask, "Can this guy be trusted?"

"I –"

Chloe interrupted him. "Clark... Star City General Hospital... _now!_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 15<strong>_

Bursting through the doors, Chloe walked up to the women at the receptionist desk, demanding to see Oliver. It took a couple minutes for the receptionist to get a word in, but when she did eventually explain to Chloe what happened, it didn't matter to her that his alter ego was still a secret, all she wanted was to see him. But she would have to wait; he was in surgery and no amount of money she or Oliver had would allow her inside that room.

**~0~**

It had been three long hours, and although Clark had called Lois, telling her of what was going on, Chloe insisted that she stayed at the hospital alone because she wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Sure, Lois knew about Clark, but Oliver had been the figure of most of her recent articles and as much she trusted her cousin, Chloe didn't want to risk revealing anything while she was emotionally unstable.

In fact, it was because of this instability that she wanted to be alone. She knew Oliver was going to be okay, he had to be, but that didn't stop her from being afraid that she was going to lose him... _again. _

A doctor came by her side and told her that she could see him in the room now. He guided her down the hallway, and stopped in front of the room to pull open the door.

One of the perks to the Queen name is that Oliver had his own personal room, so the only thing Chloe could see was him unconscious on his bed, the only sound, the irritating IV that did nothing to calm her nerves.

Likely sensing her agitation, the doctor said, "He lost a lot of blood Miss Sullivan, but he should be okay. He just needs rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Hamilton." Chloe replied as she stepped past him and into the room.

There was a single chair next to the bed, so she sat down in it and was shocked when she felt a cool liquid hit her hand. Behind all of her fear, Chloe didn't even realize that she had been crying, but seeing him like this only reminded her that she had found him lying helpless in the alley, and she couldn't do anything, she couldn't even move.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she pushed the chair as close to him as possible and reached out to grab one of his hands. Grazing the top of it with the tips of the fingers, she noticed the blisters along with the healing cuts and scrapes. It was the hand of a man that worked hard, even though most of the city figured he was just a spoiled CEO.

Chloe found herself squeezing his hand as she pushed back the re-emerging tears before looking back up at his face. "You've come so far, you've fought so hard." Lowering her head, she kissed his hand before resting her forehead against it. "Keep breathing, _please_... you can't...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

**~0~**

Feeling the pain in his side, Oliver opened his eyes slowly to find a hand encased in his. He looked up slightly and saw Chloe's head lying face-down on the side of the bed. With a small smile, he lifted his other hand and smoothed it through her hair. Sure, being stabbed wasn't exactly his idea of an ideal patrol, but even if it sounded selfish, it was nice to wake up to her by his side.

Chloe had felt Oliver's touch, so she opened her eyes, surprised she had even slept through all that. She tried to sniffle quietly and subtly rubbed her eyes to ensure no signs of tears before bringing her head up to see him smiling at her. "Welcome back."

"How long was I out?"

Chloe's gaze went to the clock on the wall. "Eight hours, give or take."

Noticing the state of Chloe's appearance, Oliver asked, "How much of that did you sleep?"

"Enough," Chloe said with a poker face. She knew that there was no way she got more than a couple of hours, but she wanted to be up when he came to, even if that didn't work.

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much."

"You better be," she whispered, even though she knew he could hear it.

Oliver stared at the door and then down at himself. There was still one lingering question on his mind. "Did anyone happen to mention how I got here?"

Chloe hated the idea of lying to him, but she didn't have the truth to tell him, all she had was the story that the receptionist told her. "Apparently, a Good Samaritan found you lying in the street by your car and drove you here. I checked...he never left his name."

Oliver nodded, and Chloe knew that he would be looking it up with Victor later, but she knew that he had no more answers. Chloe had told Victor to notify her if anything popped, but the lack of notification on her phone showed that wasn't the case.

But when she glanced up again, she noticed Oliver was attempting to sit up, despite wincing at every movement he made. Jumping to her feet, Chloe shot her arms out to his shoulders to hold him in place. "Are you stupid Oliver? You're hurt."

"It's not that bad," he said, still trying to move up, but Chloe wasn't having any of it.

"Stop Ollie, this is serious. Just..._please._"

Her green eyes flickered up to meet his brown ones to show her how serious she was, but instead she found her resolve wavering. Terrified of what she might do if she stayed there, she backed away. "I'm going to get coffee, don't do anything crazy while I'm gone, okay?"

He nodded before saying, "Got it." At this point, he didn't want to upset her more than he already had.

Chloe grinned at him before closing the door behind her. After exhaling, she rotated to lean against the wall and soon found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror across the hall.

She looked terrible, her lipstick was smudged, mascara stains on her face, and hair dishevelled from attempting to sleep with her head on the hospital bed. But that was nothing in comparison to how she felt inside. Fixing her appearance, Chloe hoped that she could fix her emotions that easy, because the days went by, Chloe was getting worse at lying to him, and herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 20<strong>_

Exiting his car, Oliver wondered if he was doing the right thing. Sure, it was a little late to second guess his trip to Smallville, but Oliver couldn't shake the feeling that he should let this go, even if this hunch had been eating away at him since being discharged from the hospital. All that time, something didn't add up and he wanted to know for sure what he heard seconds before he fell unconscious. He had Victor do a little work, and all signs led here.

On paper, it made a lot of sense, but before Oliver had some proof to go by, it was easy to chalk up the strength to farm chores. Of course, even if Oliver go the confirmation he wanted, that only _added _questions to what exactly was going on, but those answers would have to wait for another day. At this point, he wasn't going to ask Clark more than he had to, and if nothing else, Clark deserved the truth. So as he stood in the doorway of the barn, Oliver cleared his throat, waiting for the younger man to notice him.

It didn't take long, as Clark looked up and said, "Oliver," with widened eyes. He cleared his throat before turning his back to Oliver. "Can't say I expected you to be here."

"Neither..." Oliver said as he looked back to the driveway, "...especially with the car with a cold hood in the drive-way and the fact you're here on a school day."

"Can I help you?"

_Ease into it_, Oliver thought, hoping Clark would be more forward to disclose his secret if Oliver started with his own alter ego. "I know you know my secret, and I'm okay with that because Chloe trusts you."

Clark let out a muffled chuckle as he continued to keep his back to Oliver. "I think you might have hit your head a little harder than you thought."

Oliver ignored his comment and continued to press ahead, "You could do so much more Clark. I'm sorry about your dad and I can only imagine what this place means to you, but..."

Clark dropped the hay bale and finally turned around, staring down the older man. "What do you want?"

There were so many things Oliver wanted to know, but he blurted the first thing he thought. "Does Chloe know? About me, I mean."

Clark shook his head, in an attempt to shrug it off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Having enough, Oliver walked into the barn and cut off Clark's path. "Don't play with me Clark, I know she called you because your name was the last thing I heard before my world went black." Clark tried to avoid him, but Oliver caught his arm to hold him back momentarily. "And why would she call her friend in Smallville to help me as I bled in an alley unless he had an efficient way of getting there?"

Clark stood there wordlessly, so Oliver added, "I did my research Clark... I know you're the Blur, and I wanted you to know that your secret is safe with me."

Clark's expression didn't change as he stared back, but eventually he said, "Good," before continuing his work.

"So I suppose I owe you for dropping me off at the hospital?"

"You would... except someone beat me to it. Any ideas on who?"

"I'm looking into it," was all Oliver could say. That narrowed down the suspects to one, but Victor was still coming up empty-handed on their mysterious red blur. However, now having the infamous Blur right in front of him, Oliver knew it was likely pointless, but he still wanted to offer him a chance. "Look Clark, I have a team. We..."

"I know what you do. I'm not interested."

"I thought you'd say something like that." Oliver bowed his head as he scuffed the top of his shoe on the floor of the barn. "I don't suppose I could ask you a favour."

"Depends on what it is."

"If Chloe... no... _when_ Chloe comes back to Metropolis, can you...?" Oliver looked up, almost lost at what to say.

Fortunately, for the first time since acknowledging Oliver's presence, Clark managed a smile and replied simply, "She's my best friend... I'd look after her regardless."

"Of course," Oliver replied as he scratched the back of his neck. "I knew that." He looked up one more time and then turned to leave the barn. "See you around, Clark."

**~0~**

Upon hearing the knock on the door of his office, Oliver brought his head up. What he wasn't expecting was the person who was standing on the doorway. "Tess."

"Oliver," Tess replied as she stepped into the office, "I heard you were in Kansas."

He shuffled some papers, doing anything to avoid eye contact. Just because he was in Metropolis didn't mean that he was ever wanted to meet up with his ex. Although from her expression, she looked as happy to see him as he did her. "Just looking over proceedings here. I figured it was important to look over all facets of my company."

"In that case, I have a business proposition for you."

Oliver's head jerked back as Tess slammed a folder onto his desk in an attempt to get his attention. He scoffed at her as he took a step back. "Why? We're not exactly on the same side are we, Tess?"

"That's what I was hoping to change, professionally-wise, I mean. Lex has been playing me, and I want to show that I'm not his little puppet. As much as I hate being here, you're the only one I can come to."

"So not even you buy that he's dead."

Tess crossed her arms as she looked away. "What I think isn't important right now. Oliver, our numbers are plummeting and the way I see it, it would be quite the humanitarian effort for Queen Industries if we merge."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a lot of things Oliver, but you're not deaf," Tess said as she glared at him. "I think you heard me loud and clear."

He did, but that didn't mean that he understood her offer. Oliver always figured with her new position that she would do everything in her power to avoid him, yet here she was, offering the opposite. "Considering our past, do you really think...?"

"We don't have a past Oliver," Tess said sharply. "As far as I'm concerned, we went our separate ways once we reached land. All I'm looking for is your business, nothing more. "

While maintaining eye contact, he picked up the folder and tapped it against the desk. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," were Tess' final words before she turned around and left, leaving Oliver wondering what had just happened that she was coming to _him_ for help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 23<strong>_

Stepping out of the elevator, Evie stopped at the door, knocking a few times before backing away. Dropping one of her bags to the floor, she started wringing her hair out, trying to get rid of the rain it had caught on her way here. Immediately regretting it, she took off her coat and attempted to soak up the mess she just made in the doorway, but because her coat was so wet, it only spread it further.

Giving up, she looked up once she heard the door open. Seeing Oliver's eyes widen upon seeing her, Evie bolted up, her coat still on the floor. "I'm sorry Oliver... I... I didn't know where else to go."

"Evie, you're soaked."

She let out a sarcastic chuckle. "The beauty of rain."

"Not funny."

"I know. My cab got a flat a block before your place... figured I'd walk."

Seeing her let out a repressed shiver, Oliver practically dragged her into the penthouse. "Well, go get freshened up, I'll bring your bags in... there should be a robe in the bathroom."

Evie got to the hallway before turning back to face him. "Oliver..."

He smiled at her. "No need to thank me, just get warm."

She smiled back and continued to head to the bathroom, grateful that she could strip herself of her wet clothes the moment she locked the door behind her. To her, they were just another weight to bear atop of everything she was feeling right now, and she wanted nothing more than for that to go away.

The warm water washing over her skin initially helped, but soon enough, she started replaying the moment in her head, the look on his face when he told her it was over, the civilized talk they had at their kitchen table and then her wheeling out her luggage to the car as he drove her to the airport.

Evie didn't want to say goodbye, part of her wanted to fight for him, but in a weird way, it was probably best. He thought she didn't trust him, and there was nothing she could say to change his mind, not without risking much more.

A cold draft hit her as she turned off the tap, so she quickly found a towel to dry herself off. Peering up in the mirror, her reflection showed off the cascade of tears that had finally left her eyes. The entire flight from Detroit to Star City, she had held back, trying to keep her strength, but it appeared that had been all used up. Looking for relief of any kind, Evie sniffled as she grabbed the robe, grateful for its softness against her body.

After taking the proper amount of time to allow her eyes to recover, Evie exited the bathroom, but soon stopped upon seeing Oliver bringing her bag into the bedroom.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable in your own clothes," he said as he dropped it near the bed. "You can have your pick."

He turned to leave while Evie approached her bag. Looking up at him as he stood at the doorway, Evie mouthed _Thanks_, still not trusting her voice at this point.

Oliver tried to smile back, but he could see the cracks in her armour. Whenever he saw Evie, she had this quiet strength that allowed her to keep everyone around her happy, or if nothing else, sane. But that was gone. Despite her attempt to hide everything, he had heard her crying in the shower and based on the number of bags, there was only one explanation.

So he returned to the kitchen to check on the coffee pot, which was the only thing he felt that he could offer her, other than the place to crash. He grabbed a mug and started to pour, figuring that it would only be a matter of time before she came back. Sure enough, by the time he returned the pot to its holder, Evie had come into the kitchen.

Clothes-wise, she had settled on a red t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. She swallowed as she looked at Oliver, probably still struggling to find words, so he held out the mug. "Here," he said, figuring that the less he said, the better.

Evie took a couple steps forward and grabbed the mug. A smile crept onto her lips as she smelt it, and it grew momentarily as she sipped it. But as the memories came back, she set the cup down on the counter and then turned to lean against it. Taking a deep breath, Evie finally found the courage to say, "Scott and I broke up."

"I figured out that much," Oliver said as he moved to stand next to her, "but I can't believe that he kicked you out."

"He didn't, that was my idea. I've been out of work for two months and I didn't want to inconvenience him." Evie shrugged before pushing herself away from the counter. "I guess I could have stayed, but I figured that I was coming for Chloe's birthday anyway, so..."

"You're welcome here... as long as you want."

Even though it was what she wanted to hear, Evie couldn't help but feel a little guilty because she essentially forced him into that position. "I don't want to be a burden."

Oliver walked around her so he could say his next words to her face. "You're not."

"Then I'll just take the pull-out in the office or the couch." Oliver opened his mouth to protest, but Evie stopped him. "I'm the guest, and I don't mind."

"Okay, it's all yours."

Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, Evie lowered her head and said, "Really Oliver… thank you."

Oliver wanted to say so much, because for everything he knew about her, for how close they had become since her visit in January, he knew there was something missing. But this wasn't the time to address it, she was hurting, which meant that he had to let it be for now. So he let her walk to the office and close the door before heading down the hallway.

"Goodnight," he whispered as he headed for his bedroom, hoping for a better morning to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 25<strong>_

"Surprise!"

Chloe looked around Lazee's and couldn't help but roll her eyes upon seeing most of her friends from her Journal days, new and old, Lois and Oliver standing in Lazee's for her birthday. Locking eyes with Oliver, she said, "Re-gifting Oliver? Really?"

He wrapped his arms around her momentarily and whispered, "Except this time I'm actually here."

"That you are," she said with a chuckle, but her expression changed as she noticed a familiar face as Oliver backed away. "Evie!"

"Hey Chloe, happy birthday."

Chloe rushed over to hug her friend. "You made it."

It took Evie a second to raise her arms, but she relaxed her head against Chloe's shoulder and said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, roomie."

**~0~**

As time went by, Chloe couldn't keep her smile off her face. Not only was the coffee sampling similar to a dream coming true, it was nice to catch up with everyone that had graduated. Furthermore, it took her mind off of everything that was going on, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case for everyone. Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe saw Evie sitting alone at a table, swirling at a coffee cup. She had been there for Chloe for everything, and she decided that it was her turn to help Evie, especially once Oliver filled her in.

So she approached the table and sat down, ready to talk. "Oliver told me what happened with Scott."

Evie sighed as she downed the coffee in her mug. "I don't mean to be a downer... sorry."

"You're not, trust me. So are you planning on staying at the penthouse?"

"That doesn't bother you, does it?" Evie regretted the question the moment she said it, even Chloe appeared to have no reaction to it. "It's just for now... I have every intention of looking for my own place."

"How do you feel about Kansas?"

"Why?"

"I got an internship there and it'd be nice to have a roommate when I moved back." That honestly hadn't been the plan, but considering everything that had happened, Chloe hoped it would help her. That, and she missed having Evie around.

"You got in at the Planet?" Evie said with widened eyes waiting for Chloe to nod. "I honestly didn't think with..."

Chloe shrugged. "Neither did I, but I'm in."

"Well...congratulations."

"Thanks."

Evie peered around the room before saying, "You're whispering, so I take it that this is new."

"You're the only person I've told so far. I haven't..." Chloe's voice trailed as she looked towards the general direction of the party. She hadn't exactly figured out how to tell Lois, especially considering the fact that she knew Clark got in with the Planet too, but the really tricky one was Oliver. "You're the only one I figured I could just blurt it out too."

Unfortunately for Chloe, Evie saw right through her attempt to hide what she was really afraid of. "Meaning you don't know what you're going to tell him yet, right?"

"It's not like that."

"Come on Chloe, we both know the Planet was your dream, but we both know you didn't imagine that you'd be working for Tess. Besides, Lois mentioned that the Register offered you a job."

"I just... I can't stay here," Chloe said calmly, her eyes still on Oliver.

_Crap_, Evie thought as she analyzed Chloe's defeatist expression, _she knows._ Evie tapped her fingers on the table, wondering what her next move could be here. She knew that she shouldn't say anything, Oliver was the only one that could, but his newfound standstill approach wouldn't resolve this. Neither would the distance, but for now, the only thing Evie could hope was that Oliver would see that because it was clear Chloe wanted to leave. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to... but it still meant they would be across the country and risked losing whatever shot they had. However, if that was their choice, Evie knew she couldn't interfere.

So she attempted a smile as she dropped her cup on the saucer. "Then one of us has to live our dream. I'll start apartment hunting on Friday."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Evie said as she stood up. "Now... I seem to remember that you missed most of your party last time we did this... how about we join it?"

Chloe went to stand up when she heard her phone ringing in her purse. "One sec," she said as she noticed the caller id and brought it to her ear. "You know I wondered why your face was missing from this crowd, when are you coming?"

Victor sighed on the other end. _"Actually, I can't make it. AC's on a mission and I've got to walk him through. I'll make it up to you, I swear."_

"No worries, I'll see you soon?"

"_You bet. Enjoy your birthday Chloe._"

By the time Chloe had hung up her phone she looked up and saw Oliver. "You having fun?"

"Yes, thanks again." Reaching her arms around him, Chloe relaxed her head against his chest. She wasn't sure why she hugged him, but in that moment, it felt right.

Meanwhile, outside of the cafe stood Victor Stone, watching as the festivities were going down. As much as he wanted to go inside, instead he turned around with a smirk on his face and headed back to his dorm.


	9. April

**April**

_I won't let them break you down_  
><em>I won't hear the empty sounds<em>  
><em>I'm hopelessly pretending that I know the answer<em>

_**April 6 **_

Evie unpacked another box, placing some of her knick knacks around their new apartment. Stopping at the window, she marvelled at the change of scenery. If she had to be honest, she never saw herself living in Kansas, but it was beautiful this time of year.

A grin came across her face as she heard her phone vibrating on the table, so she rushed over, picking it up without checking the caller id. "You've reached Evie."

Chloe's voice greeted her in her ear, _"Hey roomie, how's life in Metropolis?" _

"Proud to report success on both hunting fronts!" She adjusted a couple photo frames on the cabinet, smiling at the fun times she had shared with Chloe, Oliver, Lois, and even Clark. "I mean, Oliver was generous to offer his space in Metropolis while I looked around, but I think you're really going to love this place I found." Walking back towards the window, she leaned against the wall, her gaze catching the revolving globe that towered over most of the surrounding buildings. "It's two blocks from the Planet, reasonable rent, and surprisingly spacious. _And_, I even got a job at Metro Coffee Stop."

"_Not at the Planet?"_

Evie frowned, remembering her days of being close to living her dream, following the Tigers around the country, shadowing the writer for the Free Press. He had told her that she had potential, a real eye for headlines, probably what could have been the biggest compliment he could give her.

But that was her past, and in order to move forward, Evie figured the only way she could get comfortable in a new city was go back to a time her life was simpler. "I'm a good barista, and I figure I'll leave the headline hunting to you. Besides, I'm sure that you won't mind having discounts for your addiction." She then chuckled, realizing that Chloe's financial situation was a little different than before and that she hardly needed a discount anymore.

Of course, that difference was lost on Chloe. "_You know me too well," _she said, likely with a wide grin on her face. _ "I'm happy things are starting to fall into place."_

So was Evie, but she had to admit that, despite unpacking most of her luggage, the apartment still felt empty. "So when do you get here?"

Chloe sighed, and Evie could hear her flipping pages in the background. "_Graduation's in a couple weeks, so soon after I guess."_

"Have you thought any more about what I said?" Evie asked, biting her lip immediately after asking it. As much as she wanted Chloe around, she also hoped her friend would come to her senses and stay in California.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Chloe's view hadn't changed because any change would have been immediately implied. Instead, all Evie could hear was the rustling of a textbook page, the rest was pure silence. Taking the hint, Evie added, "Good, because I can't wait for you to get here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 9<strong>_

Hearing the creak of the door, Victor turned his head momentarily and smirked at the expected face coming through the doors. The security system had showed Oliver coming up the elevators and while his timing was excellent, Victor actually hadn't had time to let him know anything, making him think that Oliver had something for him.

"Hey Oliver, what brings you by?"

"Something I should have seen sooner."

Not really sure where Oliver was going with that comment, Victor kept his eyes on the screen ahead of him, analyzing the data before asking, "Care to elaborate a little?"

"What does she know?"

Victor tried to play it cool as he continued to type away on the keyboard. At this point, he had been counting the days until Oliver and him would have this conversation, but Victor also felt no need to jump to conclusions. With the final keystroke, he lifted his hands and his head before finally addressing the question. "She being...?"

"Cut the crap Victor," Oliver snapped, "you know who I mean."

_Okay, I deserved that_, Victor thought. As easy as his last words came to him, they didn't exactly have a lot of mutual female acquaintances. "What makes you think Chloe knows anything?"

"You went to a different high school during your days in Kansas, yet you two picked up a friendship that seemed a little too close for inner-state rivals."

Victor turned around, knowing to expect Oliver standing there with his arms crossed waiting for an explanation. The problem was that for Victor, explaining all of his allegiances wasn't exactly easy and decided to have Oliver reveal his hand instead. "If there's a question..."

Fortunately for him, Oliver bit and told him his suspicions. "Clark got you out of 33.1, but she helped you disappear right?"

Victor smirked, raising his eyebrows enough to concede the affirmative to Oliver's question. His sudden interest in the Blur had raised a couple of red flags for Victor, but it appeared that Oliver got the confirmation he needed. "Sounds about right."

"So she knows everything about you?"

That much Victor figured was obvious, but it was the tone Oliver said that question that caught his attention. It was almost a statement, but it was laced with an essence of hope, as if he was wondering for himself how she took it. He analyzed Oliver's expression again before responding, grinning as he said, "After the shock she got with Clark, I was pretty easy to accept."

Oliver nodded, as he diverted away from the other man, towards the window that displayed the city's skyline. He looked down at the numerous people that walked the streets, some of which he was sure he might have helped during his time as a hero/vigilante. He was the Green Arrow, as Lois had thankfully dropped the 'Bandit', likely thanks to Chloe, but he couldn't help but sense there was more going on than he knew. "What exactly does she know?"

"When she saw me, she knew there was something more to why I was in town. All I told her was that someone pulled me out from a dark time after Katherine left and that I'm part of a movement to shut down 33.1."

Victor knew he was avoiding the truth, but when it came to Chloe and Oliver, he tried to intervene as little as possible. 33.1 matters were fine because it initially kept Lois off-target and allowed him to have someone to knock ideas off of, but when it came to their… whatever _they_ called it, he knew they had enough people telling them what to do.

"And the reason you didn't tell me this was...?"

"I owed her," Victor replied truthfully. "Just like I owe you. I wouldn't spill your secret." What Oliver didn't know was that Victor didn't have to tell her; Chloe had already figured it out. "And if I told you about her, I'd be forced to reveal Clark's alter ego. I think I handled the situation as best as I could."

Seemingly satisfied, Oliver looked to change the conversation. "Okay... what did you get on the recent intel?"

Nodding, Victor headed back to the keyboard to pull up his results from his last couple of hours of research. "The Germany tip was solid. For a man who's supposed to be dead, he's been busy. From the ghosts accounts our guy gave us, I was able to trace a substantial amount of money had recently been transferred towards an abandoned textile factory on the outskirts of Munich."

Oliver walked up behind him and analyzed the data Victor had put up on the monitors. Lex's so-called 'death' had been to sudden, too clean, and despite the best resources, they couldn't track him. This had been the first clue that they had received from their informant since Lex's disappearance. "You think he's there?"

Victor shook his head almost immediately. "Doubtful... but something is."

"Well, I suppose I could convince a German company to talk some business. You think you could pull off an international trip during exams?"

"Sure, I think I can make it happen," Victor replied as he stopped typing to pack up his things for school. As he heard Oliver take over the computer, he turned around, wondering what was going in the other man's head.

Eventually Oliver sensed Victor staring at him. "What?"

Victor sighed. "You know it's only a matter of time before Chloe figures this all out right?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

Victor dropped his bag and walked closer to ask his version of the million dollar question. "Just out of curiosity, why haven't you told her? You know how much she supports Green Arrow and let's face it; she's not exactly a damsel in distress when it comes to this stuff."

"I've done my research Vic. I realized everything that had happened to her thanks to helping Clark's secret. I wouldn't want her to be in trouble because of me."

"Considering everything that has happened, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" Victor had been expecting those words to result in a rather harsh glare from Oliver, but he just shrugged, knowing that he was right. "You know how determined she is… just because you think you've stopped her from helping us doesn't mean that she won't find a way to get herself into trouble. It's kind of in her genes."

Victor had said that partially as a joke, despite how true that was, but Oliver was nowhere near laughing. "She's going to Metropolis soon enough. Clark'll keep her safe."

At that, Oliver headed towards the doors, not wanting to hear another word. He knew Victor had a point, but there was no point in coming clean now. She was leaving, and that would only make things more complicated between them.

Victor watched him walk away, shaking his head at the defeat in his friend's overall posture. "You might risk more than you think if you don't tell her."

"All that matters is that she stays safe," Oliver replied, letting the door slip through his fingers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 25<strong>_

Upon hearing the knocking on the door, Victor shuffled off his bed, not too surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Nice gown," Chloe remarked, pointing to the graduation gown they were both wearing over their clothes.

"Very funny," Victor said as he gestured her to come inside, glancing at his alarm clock as he shut the door. "You're early."

"Technically I'm late," she pointed out, "but with finals, I hadn't had time to ask about how your latest mission went."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but the whole mission was fairly routine," Victor said, leaning against his desk. "It was just a tiny facility that housed an analyst working on evidence from one of the facilities we destroyed. The money we traced served as financial incentives and a technological upgrade."

It all sounded routine, but Chloe caught something in Victor's tone that convinced her that he was holding back. "This is me Vic," she said with an eyebrow firmly raised, "What happened?"

His shoulders eventually slumped over, his head following suit as he confessed, "He... the analyst... he got gunned down by his own guard, and it wasn't by accident. The bullet was aimed for me and he just... stepped in front of it."

Chloe held back her surprise by holding a hand over her mouth. She knew enough about 33.1, the rules, consequences, and the overall effect on a normal person's sanity, but knowing that Victor had seen such an act firsthand caught her off-guard.

With a solemn grin, Victor took a step towards his bed to pick up his hat, playing with the tassel before tucking it under his arm. "As Oliver took the guard down, he told me that the money wasn't worth it, he'd never be free again... he was just like me, a prisoner."

He closed his eyes, remembering the moment when the bullet penetrated the man's back, and the fact his dying words were _Thank you_. It was wrong, it was all so wrong, but that was why Victor had resolved to help destroy the project. The Luthors had hurt so many, and with the realization that Lex had found evidence in regards to the long-destroyed Smallville facility, Victor now realized that no one was safe.

Chloe sensed the fear and anger in his eyes, so she headed for the door, pausing to look back. "Ready to graduate?" she asked, hoping to find a more positive expression. He just nodded and followed her outside of the apartment. As he locked the door, Chloe added, "Explain to me again how you managed to graduate the same time I did."

Lifting the gown to put the key in his pant pocket, Victor found it in himself to grin. "Lots of online classes."

"Fair enough," Chloe said as she put on her cap. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 26<strong>_

Chloe zipped up the final bag and took a final look around her bedroom. The day had finally come, she was going back to Kansas, to Metropolis, _to the Daily Planet_. It was tough to think this was _see you later_for Star City, to a place that welcomed her with wider arms than she ever imagined. While Chloe never regretted her days in Smallville, no matter how tough they were, this place had allowed her to spread her wings and grow, and be happy. She smiled at all of the memories, all the times she enjoyed during her tenure in California, but it soon faded as she lifted her bags and turned around.

Bags slamming to the ground, Chloe sighed to keep the frown off her face, but that wouldn't have compared to the disappointment on his face. If she had to be honest, her second last goodbye had been what Chloe was dreading most, but she couldn't stay for him. Oliver had a bigger purpose to serve, and with any luck, so would she. And no matter how many times he offered to drive her to the airport, Chloe would insist that she'd be fine with Lois. She had offered, and Chloe had accepted quickly, fully knowing that if Oliver brought her a second time, she'd lose the last bit of resolve she had.

"I was just going to see you," she whispered in a tone hardly above a whisper.

It was true, she said that she had every intention of coming to the penthouse to say goodbye, but Oliver couldn't wait, nor could he risk the chance of her changing her mind. Oliver had to see her before she left, he knew that much. He shrugged before entering the bedroom. "I thought I'd save you the trip."

"How were things in Germany?" Chloe asked, wanting to roll her eyes at that question, but she managed to resist. She knew the answer to that question, but at this point, small talk was gold, and it was the only thing she had to work with.

"Waste of time," he muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chloe replied, taking a step closer.

For minutes, silence lingered the air between them, but then Oliver closed the space to wrap his arms around her, relishing the moment of them standing this close to each other. Chloe quickly reciprocated, allowing her head to rest against his chest, not really wanting to let go.

"This isn't goodbye, you know," she whispered softly, bringing her head up. Trying to grin, she released him and patted her palm against his arm. "You can visit whenever and I'll make sure to call when I can."

"I know, it's just –"

"It's hard for me too, but we'll make it work. I know we will."

"Say hi to Clark for me," were his final words before he turned away, not wanting to _ever _say goodbye, Sure, there were a handful of words that would be better, but those were the only ones Oliver trusted himself to say. He had gotten out of the bedroom and closer to the main door when he heard Chloe's voice calling him.

"Oliver... wait." He turned to look at her again, causing Chloe to stop just outside the doorway. _What's wrong with me_, she thought. She could hardly look at him. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she had been looking forward to this internship since she was a little girl and she had been happy to go. But within ten minutes, Oliver had indirectly reminded her of how much she deliberated leaving.

"Don't get shipwrecked again, 'kay?"

Oliver flashed his signature grin as his hand turned the doorknob. "I won't."

With that, he left the apartment, leaving Chloe alone in the apartment, more confused than ever. Walking back to the bed, she fell down on it face-first and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 27<strong>_

Victor stood in the alley, blowing air into his hands, not because he was cold, but because the person he was waiting for was running late, which was disappointing considering how fast he could travel. He stared at his cell phone, the time clearly stating 12:11 am when he felt a gust of wind approach him.

Seeing the man in front of him, Victor said impatiently, "You got it?"

"Of course I got it," he said, passing three envelopes to him. Victor opened them and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the paper contained inside. "So this is it? The only copies?"

Scanning the contents, Victor pointed out, "Actually, this is the only _copy_." He took a look at the envelope, smirked at the address before dropping them to the ground.

"It was need-to know-business," Victor said, pulling out a lighter after watching it, both men watched as the final pieces of evidence were burnt. "The analyst was delaying revealing the information, so technically, since I destroyed the original on-site and any digital trace, you and I are the only ones alive who had seen this in any form."

The teenager approached Victor and looked down at the flames. "If you wanted them destroyed, then I could have done that."

"No offence, but I needed to do this. See it firsthand that no one else ever sees this, and as far as we're concerned?"

He put his hands up upon seeing Victor staring at him. "We've never met and I have no idea what this is," he said easily.

"Good, because no one can ever know about this."

The teenager continued to watch Victor, solemn in his resolve to not only destroy the evidence, but to help him out. He said softly, "For what it's worth, thank you."

"You too," Victor replied with a slight grin. "There's no way I could have pulled this off without your speed."

"Do you think this permanently takes them off the trail?"

"Doubt it, but it buys more time."

Victor knew Lex well enough to know that he'd likely find the answers he needed soon enough, which meant there would be a chance Victor would have to reach out again to Bart. Until then though, he'd play his cards close to his chest, hoping luck would be on their side. As the flames died down, Victor leaned and checked the remnants. Still not satisfied, he bunched them back together and then lit them aflame again.

"You're really taking this seriously."

"It's Bart, right?"

He bowed slightly with a smirk. "At your service."

Victor waited for the flames to die down again and ensure that everything had been taken care of before standing up again, eyes still on the black scraps of paper. "You've heard about what happens at 33.1, you know we have to be thorough. Give Lex a breadcrumb and you can kiss your freedom goodbye. And it's not just about your freedom; especially in your case," Victor pointed out, looking straight at Bart to add, "It's about protecting the people you care about most."

"But it was so long ago."

He shook his head, as he now truly understood that when it came to 33.1 there was no expiration date. Victor had always figured that facet of his life would go away, even though his day job essentially entailed destroying the facilities, but Lex was persistent. It took Victor everything he had to ensure this information wouldn't get into his hands, and it would only get harder as time went on. "Trust me, because I saw it with my own eyes, if Lex wants something, he won't give up on it. He can't get too close, that's why I had to track you down."

Victor began to walk down the alley, but Bart sped to cut off his path. "But you've got an entire team... why not use it?"

"I've never told anyone what happened inside there, and with any luck... they'll never have to know." He pushed himself by Bart and continued down the path, turning the corner to head towards their headquarters. Lying to everyone wasn't easy, but this was one secret he couldn't afford to tell.

* * *

><p><em>Sera's Scribbles: I apologize for the delay and the lack of actual Chlollie in this chapter... that could be why my focus has gone to the later chapters. I'm away for the weekend, but with any luck, look for May in about a week.<em>


	10. May

**May**

_Tell you these forgotten truths you never thought were real_

_**May 5**_

It felt surreal for Chloe to walk through the doors of the Daily Planet, alongside Clark Kent no less. But his sudden interest in journalism made sense, as he could figure out where people needed help quickly while still maintaining his distance from the limelight.

Of course, he wasn't pleased at the nerdy glasses he had to adopt over the past couple of months, as not too long ago, he had been the talk of Met U. Clark was supposed to be the guy who was going to break it big, even if it meant as a coach because of his 'injury.'

But since football season ended, Clark put all his efforts into his studies, hoping that people would forget him, which seemed to work. Gone were the days of Clark Kent, football prodigy, because now he could only watch as the guy he had mentored over the past few years was slated to go top 10 in the NFL draft. Chloe initially felt bad, but to Clark, football was never a full-time job, just a hobby. He much preferred helping people, and here he could do just that.

"So... we're here," he said, looking around the bustling bullpen, people scrambling around between desks, doors opening and closing.

"Yeah," Chloe replied, breathing in the atmosphere, her excitement taking over. This wasn't just her dream anymore, this was her reality.

She was about to risk stepping foot into the bullpen when a young man stopped in front of the pair, holding his hand out to Clark. "Brennan Miles, big fan of yours in your college ball days, and proud to have you in my shadow for the coming months, Clark." Clark shook his hand, and then Brennan pointed his thumb towards a separate hallway. "How about we head to my office and discuss the details of your internship."

Clark nodded and waved at Chloe, who stood there, looking around, wondering where Tess would send her. It did worry her that she had signed up to work with someone who she didn't necessarily get along with, but she had worked too long to let personal difference get in her way."

"Miss Sullivan."

"Hmm?" Chloe managed, turning around to find a man in his mid-forties gesturing her to follow him.

"Miss Mercer wishes to speak to you in her office." Not wasting any time, he turned to head towards the elevators, and Chloe knew better than to try and make Tess angry on her first day. Sure, she wasn't bowing to Tess, but at the end of the day, she was still her boss, and status or not, Tess wouldn't likely hesitate in putting Chloe in her place now that Tess had aligned herself with the Luthors.

Chloe followed the man out of the elevator, who held the door open to Tess' office, which showed the women herself filtering through the paperwork on her desk. Chloe had to give her credit, it really looked like Tess took her responsibility seriously, and not just another walk in the park.

He motioned for Chloe to enter before speaking. "Miss Mercer…"

"Thank you Frank," Tess replied plainly, allowing a small smirk to come across her face before she brought her head up. "Close the door behind you." Frank obliged, titling his head before shutting the door, and upon hearing the click, Tess stated, "Chloe."

"Tess… or do I have to call you…"

"Tess is fine."

There was a chill laced within Tess' tone that Chloe should have expected, but didn't, making the silence between them more awkward than Chloe ever figured it would. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'll be treating you like everyone else around here. No special treatment, positive or negative."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good, because I figured you wanted the chance to prove yourself instead of letting your status dictate what you're capable of, so show me what you've got." Chloe nodded, and went to leave when she heard Tess' voice again. "I have to admit that I was a little surprised to see your name on applicant files though."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, allowing herself to face Tess again. "Why?"

Tess filed away a stack of papers, taking her time to respond as she got up from her seat. "Considering how fast you ran from this place after high school, I figured you wouldn't be coming back."

"So why hire me?"

Tess replied with a shrug, "You're talented and you'd bring us credibility, even as an intern."

Chloe nodded, realizing the slippery slope she was risking and wanted nothing more but to cut this conversation short. "Well, if that's all, I should probably–"

Unfortunately, Tess wasn't letting her off that easily, and waited for Chloe's hand to reach the doorknob before pressing on. "Oliver never told you why I broke up with him, did he?"

Chloe's eyes widened, as she hadn't anticipated Oliver's name coming up, but she suddenly grateful that she was facing the door. After a few seconds, she shrugged as she kept her grip on the doorknob. "It was hardly my business, don't you think?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

Relaxing her hand, Chloe turned her head, eyebrow firmly raised. She honestly had no idea what Tess was talking about, even as she took a couple of steps away from the door. "How?"

Seeing that she caught Chloe's attention again, Tess decided not to waste time or mince words. She crossed her arms, leaning against a file cabinet and said, "I found the letter he wrote to you."

Chloe stopped cold in her spot. "That's not possible... I threw that out ages ago."

Tess rolled her eyes, almost as if she expected a response like that, scoffing once before saying, "Well, Oliver found it, and kept it in his desk." Chloe had opened her mouth to interject, but Tess put a hand up to stop her. "Don't apologize, it was actually a blessing in disguise... it's what made me realize that I was never going to be the most important woman in his life." Making sure that Chloe was looking at her, Tess added, "He had already found her."

Chloe was taken aback from the comments, but she tried to cover it with a shake of her head. "Me? Come on Tess."

"Think about it," Tess countered, "He's away from the life he knows for two years and what's the first thing he wants to do?"

Chloe knew the answer to that question; their trip to Kansas to meet everyone else in her life. He wanted to be seen as someone important. He had offered to buy her childhood home so that she maintained a piece of her parents. Knowing her shields were down, Chloe felt her head drop slightly, just waiting for what Tess would say next.

"From the look on your face, I take it you know the answer." Tess said, leaning forward to put a file folder in her desk.

Chloe meanwhile, stood baffled in front of the other woman. She couldn't figure out why she was having this conversation with Tess, or why Tess even _wanted _to have this conversation with her. It almost felt planned, based on the cool and collected nature of Tess' words and actions. "Last I checked Tess, there's no crime in missing a friend, right?"

"True," Tess replied, standing up straight again, "but you're kidding yourself if you don't see it. Heck, _I_ should have seen it in the way he talked about you, the way how he said that you deserved better than him. He stared at those dog tags of your father's for hours, knowing he had to get back to you."

"Which explains how he started dating you."

Tess saw it in Chloe's eyes that she regretted the words the moment they escaped their lips, but the damage was done, the redhead's grin widening before stating, "I don't think he expected you to wait, as he always figured that if there was anyone who could keep their personal life quiet, it'd be you. Then, of course, there was a chance that he overstepped and he didn't want to force you into anything when he got back."

She finally moved off her spot, walking towards Chloe while still maintaining an effective distance between the two women. "As for me, he saved my life, and while it's a pathetic reason to attempt to love someone, it was nice to have someone to talk to... to have a sense of human contact that I hadn't had in so long. But with Oliver, it was a pointless battle."

Turning around, Tess leaned over her desk to pick up a piece of paper. "It was actually you telling me to re-evaluate everything that made me realize that it was over. Oddly enough, _that's _when I found the letter. Everything," she enunciated slowly, twirling the paper in her hands, "confirmed on an eight-and-a-half by eleven. I didn't even feel guilty once I saw Oliver break down, because I knew it was because of you, not because of me."

"And now you're here," Tess concluded, letting go of the paper, "running from it."

Chloe peered down, watching as the single piece of loose-leaf swayed down to the floor, before looking back up. "Why tell me this, Tess? What are you looking for from me?"

Tess had to admit that she was impressed by the blonde in front of her. The cracks were showing enough to know that she was right, but Chloe held her own better than expected. "Just because I gave you the job opportunity, doesn't mean that I expected you to take it. I'm grateful for the positive buzz, but I don't want personal issues getting in the way of your work." Tess stopped just barely in front of Chloe, using her height advantage to stare down at the blonde. "I also wanted to see the reaction you got from my side of things, and I got exactly what I expected."

"Which was?" Chloe replied nervously.

"No matter how hard you try to hide it, you're in love with him... and I think it's my turn to tell you to re-evaluate what you're doing here." Knowing that she caught Chloe speechless, Tess backed down, heading back to her chair and sitting down. "That'll be all."

Chloe felt herself swallow, nodding shakily as she came back to the door. Not even caring to shut it behind her, she found herself rushing towards the elevators, hitting her head against the wall as she stood alone while it descended. On the way up, Chloe remembered the normal jazzy music in elevators, but now, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest, Tess' words echoing in her mind. She wasn't even paying enough attention when the door opened to notice that she ran straight into Clark.

"Chloe, hey," he said happily before noticing his friend's discomfort, "Are you –"

"Not right now, Clark." Chloe said, knowing that the last person she wanted to talk to right now was her best friend. He'd mean well, but she knew that nothing he could say could help her. More importantly, she wanted to be alone, as it gave her a chance to catch her breath. Clark seemed to sense that, allowing Chloe to walk around him as she pursued the bathroom, leaning over a sink before bringing her head up to analyze her expression.

Was she _that _transparent? She thought that she had learned to stand on her own two feet, but even within seconds, Tess could see that Chloe missed him. She had only been gone for nine days, and it already felt like another lifetime away.

Not that she gave up the life she had in California, Lois would have disowned her if she had. But her cousin's articles weren't the only reason Chloe regularly checked the Register website. With each article pronouncing the Green Arrow as a hero, and with the continuous rise of Queen Industries, Chloe couldn't help but feel more proud of him each day. But that feeling died fast as a familiar realization hit her. His life was okay without her. Just like Clark, Oliver didn't need her anymore, and that was something that she'd just have to live with.

A toilet flushed behind her and a woman emerged, noticing Chloe's overall posture, and was able to zero in the cause within seconds. "Tess isn't too bad once you get used to her." She turned on the taps, testing the water before washing her hands. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she grinned before bringing a hand up to sweep a strand of hair behind her ear. "But then again, anyone beats Lex in my book, although you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

Chloe crinkled her eyebrows, curious to how the woman came up with that remark, but instead of replying, she watched the woman walk around her to dry her hands, throwing out the towel carefully, trying not to touch the flap on the garbage can, before holding out her hand to Chloe. "Sorry, my manners have appeared to run away with me. This wasn't exactly where I was planning on introducing myself, but, what can you do?" Shaking her hand she had held out, she said, "Marnie Wilder, and you're Chloe Sullivan, right?" Chloe nodded and hesitatingly shook her hand.

Satisfied, Marnie sized Chloe up and smiled. "Quite an impressive resume you've got. When you're not saving multi-billion dollar companies, you've got a knack for bringing the truth to the front page. Your high school pieces are some of the most interesting things I've read and with your work on Green Arrow for the Journal... well, let's just say that you'll fit in here with our own mysterious figure."

"You mean the Blur?"

"The one and the only."

"I thought you were wrote more about corporate espionage."

Marnie sighed. "That used to be true. Personally, I'd prefer to let him be, despite what the boss says on selling papers. Of course, if I had my way, the goal would be to bring Luthorcorp down, but the fact that they own the paper essentially kills that idea, even though I can just sense that there's something sleazy going on."

_Dangerous talk for a Luthorcorp employee_, Chloe thought, prompting her to ask, "Why tell me this?"

Not even the slightest bit flustered by the question, Marnie replied, "The short version? You're friends with Oliver Queen, which automatically means that you're not exactly chummy with Luthors, which means that we're likely to get along. And not to brag or anything, but you're lucky that you're shadowing me. Any other girl in this place would be humping your leg for his number." She held up her hand, proudly showing her wedding ring. "Two years and couldn't be happier, so idle gossip's pointless to me. I only care about your work, which like I said, is solid, but that doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you."

"Bring it on," Chloe said with confidence. Without further words, Marnie left the bathroom, Chloe following close behind. Feeling the rush of headline hunting allowed her to relax and forget her problems. Or at least, it did for now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 11<strong>_

This had to be wrong. It's her house, it belonged to her, yet minus the first few steps inside, all she could think about the last time she was here with Oliver.

The couch was the place he slept, refusing to take her parent's bedroom because he didn't want to intrude on their space, even if they weren't around. A couple mornings, Chloe caught him catching a few extra minutes of shut-eye, but usually by the time she got up, he was already in the kitchen, frying up breakfast.

He had always insisted on cooking as a thanks for her accommodation, which sounded preposterous, but there wasn't any way that she was going to assure him otherwise, especially consider her lack of cooking ability.

So when they weren't at the Kents, which usually led to Oliver and Mrs. Kent to chat about her now-successful campaign, he filled the kitchen with some of the most delicious smells she could ever remember.

When the weather wasn't promising, they spent plenty of time in the living room, playing cards, reading, or just catching up. But when the sun decided to cooperate, Oliver insisted on cleaning up the back yard, even fixing the back fence.

Despite the initial awkwardness, the trip had been a success as they managed to mend their friendship with some alone time, but the consequence of that trip was that every piece of this house had a memory tied to him. However, it didn't matter how much she missed him, she couldn't go back because she had made her choice. Of course, that didn't stop Tess' little speech from replaying in her mind even as days went by.

She wasn't running, was she? This was _her _dream, this had always been the plan. They had always known that, but back then, the Daily Planet wasn't Luthorcorp property. Back then, she didn't have the corporate experience, the reminder of how great it felt to save the day, even if her work was behind the scenes, and she didn't think it would have been that hard to walk away.

All things being considered, the dream felt emptier than she thought, but the people around her were doing their best to keep her smiling. At the Planet, it was great having Clark around, as they were able to get caught up, and Marnie was an excellent shield as she protected Chloe from the insistent society writers who wanted an exclusive.

Looking out the window, she found it in herself to smile as she watched Evie in the back yard. In Chloe's toughest times, Evie had always been her rock, as she had a knack at knowing what to say, and now was no different, despite what had happened to Evie herself. The change of address seemed to bring the jump back in her step and even bringing her to Smallville seemed to help.

In a scene that seemed to fit a Disney film, she continued to pick rhubarb along the fence, singing along with the birds before eventually sensing Chloe's stare. She turned and yelled from a distance, "I hope you don't mind. I figured we could make a pie or something once we drove back."

"I didn't know that you baked," Chloe yelled back.

Evie waited until she was at the back door to reply, "I don't, but my mom taught me how to make rhubarb-strawberry pie, and while I can cook, that pie is the only thing I trust myself to bake." She continued through the house, settling the rhubarb on the front porch. Turning around, she caught Chloe's expression and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You never mentioned your mother to me before. All this time, and I don't know anything about your family except that you have one."

"There's a reason for that."

Chloe leaned against the outer wall, lowering her eyebrows. "What did you do to make them hate you so much?"

"Something I can't undo." Evie said as she went down the first step. "I know it's vague, but it's just that... it's _really _complicated.

"I could come with you... if you wanted, or pull some strings if you needed."

Evie shook her head. "That's a nice offer Chloe and I appreciate it, but sometimes it's best to just let things be. As much as I want to walk back through that door, at this point, I'm pretty much dead to them."

Chloe was shocked by the chuckle that left her friend's mouth after that statement_. _"But something's changed, hasn't it?" She noticed Evie's mouth gape open, likely trying to find an explanation, but she shut it promptly. "I can tell this is eating away at you more now than ever, and you've done so much for me. Please... let me help you."

Chloe had half expected to watch her roommate run to the car without a further word, but instead Evie calmly sat down on the steps, patting the space next to her for Chloe to follow suit. She brought her fingers to her eyes, sweeping them free of tears, as memories she was trying so hard to forget came back to the surface.

After a minute, Chloe did sit down, and, not wanting to waste any time, Evie said, "You're right... something did happen."

"I'm sorry, Evie, you don't..."

"No, it's okay." Evie shook her fingers before she wiped her eyes again. "My mom... she passed away in March."

"And you're only telling us now? Evie, we could have...wait, are you meaning to tell me that—"

Evie interrupted Chloe with sarcastic laughter, because there was no humour in her words. "Fastest way to get over your mother's death... get dumped by the guy you're still in love with."

"Did he know?"

Evie shook her head. "If Scott knew, it would have only prolonged the inevitable. Chloe, I had screwed up that relationship so bad that I... you know what, that doesn't matter anymore." She brought up her head and stared at the sunset. "That's why I had to get out of Michigan... too many bad memories. I can't say Kansas has better memories for me, but with you, no offence meant, but I feel like I can forget all that."

"Am I that troublesome?"

"Not really. From what I've seen, the only problems you have are the ones you choose to ignore."

"What do you mean?"

Evie scoffed, shaking her head as she stared at her feet. "Come on Chloe. You know the answer to that question, and I know it's the last thing you want to talk about."

Chloe knew she had a point, and looked to move the conversation in another direction. "What was your mom like?"

"Nothing like me," Evie replied with ease, "which was probably we never saw eye-to-eye. But I know that she loved me, despite everything that happened."

Taking her eyes off her roommate, Chloe noticed it was getting dark, and knowing they had a long drive ahead of them, she got up from the steps and held out a hand to Evie. "Come on... let's get home."

Cradling the picked rhubarb in the other arm, Evie took Chloe's hand and picked up her pace to get to the car.

Chloe caught up soon after Evie deposited her things in the back seat, and as she sat down in the car, she couldn't help but feel a little selfish. She had been so caught up with her problems that she didn't even notice all the pain behind Evie's eyes. But today assured Chloe that was the way Evie wanted it, and apparently the best thing Chloe could do was to let the whole thing go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 24<strong>_

Oliver walked into the apartment, as Lois had told him she left the door open for him. When she had called him, telling him that she had to talk to him, he hadn't expected to see her packing her things.

He knocked on the bedroom door once, and Lois promptly looked up before he said the obvious, "You're leaving."

She nodded, continuing to fold her clothes into one of the many large suitcases littered on the floor. "It took a heck of an amount of kiss-assing, but Tess gave a job at the Planet." She paused as she glanced over to a photo on the dresser, walking over to it to pack it neatly in her bag. "It took Chloe leaving for me to realize that the majority of what matters to me is across the country. Besides, Clark's put the effort in, it's my turn to make that sacrifice."

"Oh."

"Granted, I thought that you'd beat me out of town."

"Why?"

Lois stopped what she was doing to give an _are you kidding me? _expression, but when his reaction didn't change, she continued stuffing clothes in. "Oliver, you've got enough money to _buy_ Metropolis... not to mention a local Queen Industries. No one would raise an eyebrow to relocation."

"It's not that easy."

"Says the man who has a private jet at his beck and call."

At this point, Oliver felt lost. There was a simple reason for why he couldn't just up and leave at a drop of a hat, but he couldn't just spout out his alter ego to Lois. She had wanted to fry him when Green Arrow first came on the scene, and even though he had saved Lois' life... it didn't feel right telling her, especially because he hadn't told Chloe.

Lois sensed Oliver's confusion and shut a bag before slamming it on the ground in frustration. His head popped up, caught off-guard by her reaction, but all he saw was Lois shaking her head. "You two are the most stubborn people ever. Both of you spew have infinite reasons for why you can't, but did you ever consider that you _can _make it work?"

He was still a little dumbstruck, so the only word he could manage was, "Both?"

"Don't sound so surprised Oliver... you know how she feels about you. I know you know and that's why it's killing me that you're still here."

"She deserves better," was his response. Short and painful for Oliver to say, but to him, it was the truth.

Lois disagreed. "At one point, she did. You screwed up, Oliver, and if it wasn't for my cousin, I would have beaten you so bad that you'd wish for island life again. But then, _you _re-emerged, and I thought just maybe there was a chance I didn't have to smack your heads together to figure this out."

She grunted as she began to stuff some of her other belongings into another suitcase. "I'm not an idiot, I know there's something that makes this more than just the air miles, but for once in my life, I'm going to stop asking what it is because it's clear that neither of you will ever tell me. "

Lois stopped talking to zip up her bag, but upon seeing Oliver's expression, she shook her head again. "All I know is when your life seemed to be going down the drain, she picked you up and when she wanted to give up or break down, you made her happy. I thought that mattered more... to both of you."

"Lois, I –"

"I don't have time for you to lay on some pathetic line Oliver, you're better than that. I know now that you were never that egotistical rich playboy, not even when you wanted the world to believe you were. Over the last couple of months, you got your priorities straight and brought your company back up, and people are starting to respect you for the right reasons. "

Oliver again was at a loss for words, knowing the only reason for the revival was because Chloe took the time to show him that he mattered to someone... and then he let her walk away. "I wouldn't have done any of that if it weren't for Chloe."

Between Oliver's words and the fact that her patience was continuing to run thin, Lois was surprised that she was still able to keep her composure as she reminded Oliver that, "She might have pushed you in the right direction, but it isn't her face on the business page right now, or have you forgotten that it was your idea that saved thousands of jobs within your own company?"

As Lois started to lug her bags towards the door, Oliver leaned over in an attempt to help, but Lois held a hand out to stop him. "I'm good, Clark's coming to help." Reaching into her pocket, she held something out to Oliver, waiting for him to put his hand out. He obliged and watched as she dropped Chloe's locket into it. His eyes understandingly widened, and Lois found herself smirking.

"She told me to mail it to her, but I think she'd much rather get it from you personally." She shrugged and walked past him, pausing in the doorway to add, "Everyone has their baggage Oliver, but if you love her that much, stop hiding behind whatever excuse you have and go get her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 30<strong>_

"Get inside _now_!"

Confused at what Marnie could possibly want so close to closing time on a Friday, Chloe got up from her seat at her desk and calmly walked into Marnie's office. Once inside, Marnie proceeded to lock the door and breathe a sigh of relief before sitting back at her desk, giving Chloe a sense that girl's night out with Lois was going to have to wait. However, once Marnie settled in her chair, she didn't say anything, prompting Chloe to raise an eyebrow and ask, "Is everything okay?"

"For now, yes," Marnie replied, crossing out marks a rough draft of her latest draft of her article, "but I'm expecting a stampede any second, and well, my door has a lock."

"Why?"

"What I thought was the equivalent of hell freezing over, but hey, at least we know what the boss was up to in California." Marnie picked up a remote to turn the television that sat on the opposite wall on. There had been a couple theories rolling around the bullpen as to why Tess would take off to California, but Chloe didn't expect that Oliver was involved. Yet, there was the proof, as he and Tess were still in time, shaking hands as the headline filled the bottom portion of the screen

"Luthorcorp and QI are merging... good news for you is that apparently he's slated to be coming to town until the specifics are determined." As if on cue, the knocking began, followed by the jostling of the door knob, causing Marnie to mouth _See? _to Chloe before yelling, "Get a life," to the screamers outside the door.

It seemed to pacify the madness for a little while, but after her initial outburst, Marnie wasn't about to do much more, so she pointed her head towards her spare chair. "Get comfortable Chloe Sullivan, the only way to win against this kind of crazy is patience."

Chloe sat down with every attempt to get some work done, but instead she found herself lost on the image that remained on the screen.

Oliver was coming... to Metropolis. That was good news. So why couldn't her heart stop pounding like a drum?

* * *

><p><em>Sera's Scribbles: Okay, I guess I picked the wrong chapter to apologize for the lack of Chlollie. June makes up for that though, I swear. <em>

_That being said, good news/bad news, but I'll say the bad news first to end on a good note. I have no clue when I'm updating because not only is June not cooperating (July isn't much better) but I also want to get start on some of my other projects. However, I am 99.9% sure that the wait will be worth it (fingers crossed I'm right about that)._


	11. June

**June**

_And I get like you,_  
><em><em>I'm alone and confused<em>  
><em>But you know it's not forever<em>_

**_June 2_**

"Can you believe this trash?" Lois said holding up the most recent copy of the Inquisitor depicting Tess and Oliver walking down the street together. It had been the talk of the town since Oliver had came to Metropolis... _Tollie _reunions. The 'couple' name made Chloe feel kind of sick, but not enough to let the pictures get to her. After all, for all the things she had seen the paparazzi do, the name was tame in comparison.

"Hey Lois, that's just someone paying the bills. Remember that this was your lifestyle for a long time."

"Very funny," Lois replied as she slammed the paper down on Chloe's desk. "Look at this. I mean sure the merger would raise a couple of eyebrows, but after their fallout ... come _on _people."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she tried to get some work done despite her cousin's constant bickering. "Lois, you're just overreacting."

"No, I think the problem is you're not taking this seriously enough."

"Look, Lo," Chloe said as she looked over her shoulder, praying she could change the conversation... or attempt to get Lois to leave, "as much as I'd _love _to talk about this, this is the Daily Planet, so first get that off my desk. Marnie will be back any second and I really don't want her to think I like this sort of gossip."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"Huh?" Chloe turned around again and sure enough, walking through the hallway was Marnie and Oliver, talking like they'd known each other for years. Her no-nonsense was boss was _giggling, _as Oliver seemed to be his normal charming self. Before she knew it, Chloe was biting her lip, desperately trying to hold back the part of her that wanted to scream _Are you kidding me? _to Oliver.

"Morning Lane," Marnie said addressing Lois before taking the handful of papers in Chloe's hands. "Thanks for doing those copies for me, Chloe. Have fun."

It was that moment that Chloe was grateful that those _were _the copies she wanted. Wanting to have a sigh of relief, Chloe remembered the other half of her comment and sputtered, "What are you..." before her voice trailed to look over at Oliver. As usual, he sported his cocky grin, but she wasn't having any of it. When the door was safely closed, Chloe fired out, "Oliver, she's married."

His grin faded at that accusation, ignoring Lois' chuckle in the background. Gesturing to the door, Oliver tried defending himself. "I know, her husband's an engineer. We were talking about job opportunities for him."

"You're joking."

"Nope," Oliver replied honestly, only to raise an eyebrow to ask, "Did you seriously think I was flirting with her?"

Chloe felt speechless. It seemed like a rational idea when she thought it, but when he said it aloud, she felt so stupid. "It looked like –"

"What happens when my cousin doesn't get her regular intake of caffeine," Lois finished for her, seeing that her cousin's nerves starting to get the best of her. "She hallucinates." Chloe turned to her cousin to subtly mouth _Thanks _to which Lois just nodded.

Chuckling, Oliver turned to Lois, "Good to see you haven't changed Lois."

"Well, it's good to see you _here, _Oliver," Lois fired back, the intention not escaping Oliver. "But seriously, if you took any longer to track us down, I'd start assuming the Tess reunion rumours are true."

At that, Chloe did everything to not choke on her own saliva before glaring at Lois, who insisted on keeping eye contact with Oliver. Quickly taking note of Chloe's reaction, Oliver shrugged before replying to Lois' not-so-subtle comment. "Merger proceedings have taken most of my time... even though I'd prefer to get caught up with you guys. That being said," he added before looking back at Chloe, " I was hoping that if you were free, we could go out for lunch."

"I don't know Ollie," Chloe replied, looking at the crowd of people who pretended to be working around them, "if I say yes then the girls will be hounding me for the rest of the day."

"They will if they say no too, you know," Oliver pointed out as he looked over his shoulder at the crowds. "I'll even sweeten the deal and get your coffee before I bring you back."

Chloe looked over at Lois for assistance, but at this point, Lois decided she was no longer part of this conversation. As much as Chloe hated to admit it, she was kind of screwed either way, and if she was going to be annoyed for the rest of the day, she might as well have fun. Sighing, she finally responded, "Fine, just give me twenty minutes to wrap this up what I'm doing."

Oliver nodded and turned back down the hallway, leaving the two cousins at Chloe's desk. Lois leaned over to grab the maple doughnut Chloe had bought her, but Chloe pulled it back. "Nice try cuz, but you're not getting off the hook that easily."

"Hey! I helped." Lois said, reaching over the desk, only resulting in a further raised eyebrow from Chloe. "Besides, _you _said that the Tess rumours weren't getting to you."

Chloe realized that she had walked straight into that one, and, at a risk of not hitting any further landmines, threw the bag towards Lois. "Enjoy," Chloe said as she leaned over to grab her purse.

"I will, in fact," Lois replied as she took a bite, but persisted to talk with a full mouth, "_You _should do the same."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe walked past her cousin and eventually got to the entrance where she found Oliver waiting for her. She wanted to be happy, but there were so many conflicting emotions going through her head right now.

As Oliver noticed her presence from across the room, he caught the odd look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe lied, shaking off her confusion, "With you here... it just confirms the whole merger thing... which is something I still don't understand."

"The Luthors and I may never have seen eye-to-eye, but Luthorcorp is more than just a one-man organization. People's jobs and livelihoods rely on the company's stability. If I can help with that," Oliver added as he held the door open for Chloe, "it's worth it to me and Queen Industries."

She scoffed as she walked past Oliver in the doorway. "How many times did you practice that in front of a mirror?"

"A couple," he replied, going along with her little joke, "but seriously, the humanitarian reasons are enough, even if the business aspects weren't."

"I'll have to take your word on it, because it's not a deal I'd make personally... although you have to love seeing the reuniting with Tess headlines. Who on earth was the insider within the company that came up with _that_ idea?"

"That would be my assistant's fault."

Chloe's head immediately bolted up. "Lauren? But she hated— I mean, I can't believe that."

Oliver chuckled at her failed cover-up job before replying. "No, the one here apparently had spent too much time reading Cosmo to realize that people do things for business reasons."

"I see," Chloe said with a nod as they started to cross the street. Noticing where they were, Chloe asked, "You've seen Evie yet?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go. I'd rather get coffee personally, and it'd be like old times."

It wasn't exactly what Oliver was looking for, but he supposed it was a decent compromise. _"_Alright, where are we heading?_"_

"Actually," Chloe said opening the door, "we're already here."

Oliver headed inside and turned before they got to the line-up. "Grab a seat... this one's on me."

"I'll never argue against a free coffee," Chloe said as she shrugged a shoulder.

However, before Oliver had a chance to get in line he was greeted by the arms of Evie. "Long time stranger." Opening her eyes, she grinned at Chloe. "Nice to see you too."

"Hey roomie, you think you can spare a minute."

"Love to," Evie lied, as she could already tell that despite Oliver's happiness to see her, Evie knew that she was nowhere near the reason he was in town, "but I already took my morning break and it'll be rush hour here soon enough with the lunch breaks. You two have a seat though... I'll bring the usuals." Chloe turned to leave, Oliver following suit, but Evie stopped him. He raised an eyebrow in her direction, but Evie ignored it to whisper, "Please... don't screw this up."

"Not planning on it," he whispered back.

"Good," she said patting his shoulder and then going behind the counter to fix their drinks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 3<em>**

"Miss Sullivan? Chloe? Please just a sentence on the –"

"No comment." Chloe had managed to get through the lobby no problem, but seconds after she entered the bullpen, three society girls decided to swarm her for information on Oliver, and even though Chloe knew it was only a matter of time before they came after her, she had been hoping it'd take more than just one coffee get-together.

"Come on, you must have something to say," another one of them pleaded.

"Are you deaf?" Marnie said as she blocked the women's path. "She said no comment." Petrified, they backed away, so Marnie pointed her head towards her office, expecting Chloe to get to work. "You must get sick of that."

"Hazards of life's choices," Chloe said, sighing as she dropped her purse at her desk before entering Marnie's office. "It got easier at SCU, I'm only hoping that's the case here. Between you and Lois though I have a pretty decent firing squad."

"You hold your own well actually. Much better than I expected."

"Thank you," Chloe replied, noticing the notes on her desk. "So what's on the news today?"

"New superhero in town." Chloe cringed upon hearing that, hoping Oliver wasn't stupid enough to come out the shadows that fast. He had only just come to town, his face plastered amongst every paper headline for the last couple of days, he was smarter than that. Marnie had caught Chloe's surprised expression, so she added, "Or vigilante, depending on your preference."

"Hero, definitely."

"Well, one can never be too careful."

"So... what have you got?"

"Another blur," Marnie replied, piquing Chloe's interest, "just fantastic right?" She dropped a photo on her desk, which depicted a less than favourable shot in the journalistic perspective. All the normal tells were there: short stature, red outfit, and blur lines to illustrate his speed, but nothing else for Chloe to go on. "It's not great, but it's more than any other photog has gotten in his other stops. Definitely on the right side of the fence, as he stopped two bank robberies just as they were breaking last night. There's also a rumour swirling around that he's faster than our Blur."

Looking over at Chloe, Marnie could see the wheels in her head turning, so she handed her the photograph. "You're good with these kinds of stories, so keep your ear out for anything."

Chloe took the photo and scanned it for any possible details. "Will do."

"And could I bother you to grab me a coffee? Your friend makes the best hazelnut latte."

"Sure," Chloe replied, only half-listening to her boss, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Take your time," Marnie replied, hoping Chloe could find something that she had missed.

Filing the photo in her desk, she grabbed her purse and headed towards the exit, where fittingly enough, Chloe ran into Clark. "Coffee duty?" she asked hopefully.

"You know it."

"For Brennan or Lois?"

Clark rolled his eyes as he answered, "Both."

Chloe giggled as they went outside. "This is perfect actually," she said looking around, "I was hoping to talk to you."

Sensing the reason, Clark rolled his eyes again. "This is about the mini-me, isn't it?"

"'Mini-me?'"

"It's what Lois calls the new Blur."

Chloe asked out of curiosity, "Have you seen him?"

"Briefly."

"_Briefly_ huh?" Chloe teased, finding humour in his word choice, despite the glare Clark gave her. "So the rumours _are _true."

"I know for a fact that speed is all he's got," Clark said out of frustration. "At the second bank robbery, all he did was run around in circles, before the thieves got dizzy and then knocked them out."

Chloe persisted, "But he's faster than you?"

"Yes!" Clark yelled, causing people to stare. Lowering his voice, he added, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Actually, I was curious if you could tell me anything else about him?"

"Not much," he admitted.

Remembering her previous conversation with Victor, Chloe nodded, "He's not much of a chatter I guess."

"Oh, he talks," Clark countered, "a little too highly of himself, but he's smart enough not to actually give me any idea who he is."

"Not even a codename or moniker?"

"That I did get, although he apparently hates it. Impulse."

That struck a chord with Chloe, as she wondered where the name could possibly come from considering his dislike for it. "Well... it's not much, but it's a start," she said, holding the door open to Metro. "It looks like this guy is following Oliver around and you should probably keep an eye on him, and let me know the moment you find out anything."

"What's to say that we see this guy again? He doesn't exactly pop out on the radar."

"Just... keep an eye out," Chloe said as she pulled her wallet out of her purse. "The more we know about this guy, the better."

"What guy?" Evie asked.

Head popping up, Chloe smiled at her friend. "You heard about the bank robberies last night, right?"

"Oh that guy? He's been the talk of the shop today... Marnie's wanting an expose right?"

"It is her current area of expertise in the paper."

Evie nodded as she stared at the register. "Four usuals are on the way, but are you getting something today Clark?"

"Regular black coffee."

Evie shook her head as she paged her co-worker before taking the gift card from Chloe, "You have to live a little Clark, loosen up or something. There are days where I think you're the most boring person who comes into this place."

"Excuse me?"

Chloe meanwhile, clutched her stomach to hold back her laughter. She couldn't blame Evie, as she didn't know Clark's secret, but seeing her laid-back roommate call out her best friend was something Chloe hadn't expected.

"Sorry, I just mean that... life's short, right? Might as well experiment while you can."

"I'll keep that in mind," Clark replied as he grabbed his tray and promptly left the cafe, a still-chuckling Chloe not far behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 11<em>**

Heading back to the Daily Planet, Clark couldn't help but feel confident right now. It was the perfect cover. While he went for coffee runs, or deliveries or anything else Brennan needed, he could help people without suspicion. Already today he had stopped a mugging and a carjacking, and it was only noon. As he walked by a hot dog stand, he noticed a teenager in a red t-shirt pointing at things around the cart. It took Clark a moment, but when he got to the end of the block, he realized that there was something familiar about him. Clark sized up him, right size, right build, and the voice... he had always knew it wasn't distorted, but he was shocked to find Impulse just walking the streets of Metropolis.

As he began to walk away, Clark whooshed in his direction, catching the other guy off-guard and pulled him into the nearest alley. Clark knew that he was risking his identity in doing this, but if it brought answers, it was worth it. Holding the guy by his collar, Clark watched as he tried to squirm away, but it was a pointless battle.

"Hey," he said in protest, "I paid and everything, which used to be a concept for me."

Unfortunately for him, Clark wasn't really up for small talk. "Start talking Impulse."

"Wait," the teenager replied, analyzing Clark's face. "That was _you_? Cool."

"Who are you?"

He grinned before answering, "Nice try, but I know you've got a pretty blonde sidekick who'd track me down in seconds."

"What do you want?"

Impulse tried to shrug, but the action didn't really work while he was dangling in the air. "Same thing you do. Making the world an easier place to walk in."

"What do you know about Lex Luthor?" Clark asked, hoping at least to get some form of answer on his former friend's status.

"Crazy bald dude who would experiment on me... and you... in a heartbeat."

"How did you get the information you've sent to the Green Arrow?"

"Sorry man, you know the saying. Magician can't reveal his tricks."

_"Hey, get off me,"_ a voice called down a couple of blocks, causing Clark to let off his grip, and the teenager wasted little time in taking his opening.

"Later," was his final word before speeding off.

Realizing that it would be a waste of time chasing after him, Clark zoomed towards where he heard the voice and saw a man running with a purse. It seemed to be a standard mugging, but the guy wasn't alone. About fifteen feet behind him was Evie in pursuit, and when she looked up and saw Clark, she yelled, "Hey... a little help."

Clark didn't need to be told twice as he cut the thief off, and after a minor scuffle, he had the purse back in his hand, while the guy quickly ran away.

When Evie caught up, she leaned over and said through her panting, "Thanks."

"No problem," Clark answered. _Just another day at the office, _he added mentally. "Although how did the guy take this from you? I thought you were a black belt."

"Not my purse." Gesturing her hand in the other direction, Evie started to walk back. "Come on."

After three blocks, Clark noticed a woman waiting by a car. As they got closer, her eyes widened. "Oh thank god!" she said as she ran towards them. "I'd be in so much trouble if I lost that... my life is on that phone, not to mention everything else in that purse."

"Clark," Evie said as she pointed towards the other woman. "did you ever meet Oliver's assistant Lauren?"

"No, but I've heard stories" Clark replied as he returned her purse. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

"Don't you work in Star City though? What brings you to Kansas?"

Lauren nodded. "Oliver called and told me that if I found a replacement for the Star City HQ, he'd set me up in a nice place here and give me another raise. I'm pretty sure my response was 'Where do I sign?'"

"Well... be careful."

"I normally am," Lauren replied as she looked around, "but that guy just caught me off-guard I guess. I'm just glad you two were able to help me out."

"It's no problem," Clark said as he waved goodbye to the two women to head back to the Daily Planet.

When Clark was out of ear-shot, Lauren turned to Evie and grinned. "I have to get going too, I'd hate for Oliver to be mad at me already."

Evie chuckled, knowing what state Oliver had been at Queen Industries without Lauren. "I doubt that's going to happen. But I can count on you for this, right?"

"You know it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 12<em>**

Exiting the elevator, Chloe found herself smiling as she approached Oliver's office. "Clark mentioned that Oliver had come to his senses but I had to see it for myself."

Lauren laughed as she filed some paperwork into a drawer. "Well, in the end it was my decision, but I might have missed your visits and I like working for Oliver personally. The board is... aptly named."

"Believe me; it's worth it for him too, the previous one was a complete PR disaster."

"You flatter me way too much Chloe." She turned her head towards the door and grinned slightly. "And I think you underestimate Oliver a bit too."

"Someone has to keep the ego in check."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that he knows."

Lauren knew that was true, but as her phone started ringing she sighed before putting the call on hold. "Well, as much as I'm enjoying our little talk, the truth is that you'll have to wait to see Oliver right now."

Chloe had been expecting as much, so she laid her press pass down on her desk. "Expecting someone from the Daily Planet in regards to the function this weekend right?"

Blinking at the pass, Lauren raised an eyebrow. "You're the reporter Tess wants for this?"

Chloe shrugged. "A momentary time out of the shadows because apparently they want the buddy-buddy feel for Oliver's official welcome to the city. Despite the obvious conflict of interest, the board and Tess determined that it would make the merger look better and sell papers. In that order if I'm not mistaken."

"Well... he'll be surprised."

"That might have been on Tess' list too."

"Go on in," Lauren said before picking up the unanswered call.

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 14<em>**

Chloe had lost track of how many events she had been to, but this one had a special occasion attached to it. She wasn't the friend of the CEO, she wasn't the CEO, just a reporter, and Chloe had to admit it felt nice. Granted, the fact that Oliver had answered most of her questions prior to the event allowed her to loosen up more. A couple quotes here and there would be all she needed and Chloe knew that she could handle that before the guests of honour even showed up.

This was also the first time she had a say in her own dress that didn't require a certain price tag. Even when she lead Queen Industries, there was a certain standard she had to uphold, but now... she could almost relax in the simple gown she had chosen for the evening.

She had easily collected her quotes from shareholders and company executives, who seemed either less than pleased with the idea or relatively open-minded. It seemed at least some of the people had faith in Oliver's ideas, and only a few jabbed at the fact she was Oliver's friend. Eventually, she settled at the wall near the window, admiring the view around her, from the dancing couples to the centrepieces to the star-filled sky.

"You're not hiding are you?" a familiar voice asked.

"No... just taking a break."

"Well," Oliver said as he turned her around, "I need a dance partner to keep me from answering some awkward questions, and I was hoping..."

Chloe shook her head. "Say no more."

He didn't, Oliver just took her hand and led her onto the floor, admiring the smile that framed her face. "You have to admit," he said, putting his hand on her waist, "you're glad that we did the article questions early."

Chloe tilted her head slightly to concede his point. "Maybe."

"Well, this way we can have a lot more fun tonight."

She crinkled her nose at that statement. "No offence, but 'fun' was never a word I used to describe one of these events."

Out of curiosity, Oliver asked, "So you've never enjoyed any of these?"

"Okay," Chloe admitted, "Maybe my first... it was fun seeing all of the costumes."

"How about the time when we spent the entire evening mocking people in the corner? Or the time where you became the 'heroine of society'?"

Chloe let out a chuckle. "The former was fun, as for the latter, I enjoyed the moment, but the entire event, not so much."

Oliver persisted, "But you had to have one in two years that you enjoyed even in its slightest."

She looked up at his smile as he spun her around. Chloe knew the only thing she remotely liked about the high-end gatherings was spending time with Oliver because he always made her feel like the only woman in the room. Placing his hand on her waist again, they moved to the music, Chloe rested her head on his chest and whispered, "Not really."

"Why not?"

"You weren't there," Chloe blurted, bringing her head up the moment she said it. "I mean, having a welcoming face always made it easier. That, and I didn't always have to be so careful. I don't know how you deal with all these events."

"Alcohol... and plenty smiles," he remarked as he grinned back at her, but as a familiar song came across the speakers, he stopped moving. "Well... how about that?"

It took Chloe an extra second to recognize the song as the first song they had danced to all those years ago, but once she did, she tilted her head and said, "Oliver, you didn't..."

"I didn't... but what if I did?"

"I can't believe you remembered this."

"Can you really blame me? You did too."

Before Chloe had a chance to reply, the song's pace sped up, so Oliver decided to show off again, leading her on the floor, Chloe barely able to keep up with the steps, but smiling at each step taken. It was like turning back time, when she was in a suit, him in his tights... Robin Hood tights. But the look he gave her was the same, and that scared her.

The melody kicked back in and as he pulled her close, she could feel his head leaning against hers, which should have made her more nervous, yet instead of pulling away, Chloe found herself relaxing. No matter how many problems their lives had, Chloe always felt safe here.

For these moments, she could forget that there was a glaring secret between them, even though it was technically known on both sides. She could forget that he once broke her heart standing at his doorway just seconds after he mended it by proving that he was alive. She could forget the days where alcohol absorbed his soul, causing him to forget who he was.

All those were replaced by days that he protected her, whether he was in a suit, jeans, or green leather. Turns out she got it right all along, he was her knight in shining leather, because he let her take care of herself, but whenever she needed him, he was there, even when she moved across the country to get away from him.

Chloe felt his head move, so she titled hers up slightly, looking straight into his eyes. There was so much compassion in them, which soothed her momentarily until she felt his face inch closer to her. Initially, she felt herself freeze but when the song finished, she panicked and tried to back away subtly.

"I have to go."

"Wait... Chloe," he said, attempting to grab her arm as she walked by, but Chloe ensured that she got past him.

Grateful for the crowd, Chloe was able to work her way out of the room and into the open elevator. Looking across at the couple who accompanied her on her journey down, she momentarily grinned at them and murmured, "Thanks," although she wasn't entirely sure what good it would do. Although she had no idea what she had just done, or what had just happened.

Maybe she was just overreacting again, but she couldn't go back now. The decision had been made, so she called her driver to meet her out front, and sure enough, by the time she got off the elevator, he stood at the front door waiting for her.

The entire ride home, Chloe replayed the moment in her head. The song, the look in his eyes, the push and pull feeling she had inside. It was then Chloe realized that it was a good thing that she left. She needed to sleep this off, or at least think things through. If she had stayed, who knows what would have happened?

When the car pulled to a stop, Chloe thanked her driver and got out slowly, fully ready to sleep this night away. But fate had other plans, as seconds after her car had taken off, leaving Chloe on the sidewalk, she heard his voice call out to her.

"Chloe!"

"Ollie?" she said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

By the time she turned around, she watched as he ran towards her, a look of determination in his eyes. Leaning to her right, she caught the view down the street; the idling car he had abandoned a block down, front door wide open, almost begging to be stolen. But that was appeared to be the last thing on his mind as Oliver came closer, eventually blocking her view, forcing Chloe to look up at him, and once her eyes met his, Oliver finally responded, "I realized something."

"You...you had a speech planned, people to..."

"I. don't. care." Each word was emphasized by an action, his fingers working through her hair, his hand pushing her closer, his head leaning down, causing Chloe to panic, but she couldn't go anywhere, Oliver had made sure of that.

So her only reaction as he continued to lower his head was a sharp intake of breath just seconds before his lips crashed against hers. She would have to be lying if she said that she never thought of this moment, but actually standing there, feeling his lips, his tongue begging to break her final barrier, was likely better than anything she imagined.

Then again, she had lost all thought the moment she felt his hand on the curve of her back, so that was probably why she let him in, let herself enjoy the kiss, even reciprocate as she found herself lifting her arms around his neck, begging for him to be closer.

Initially, time was lost on them as they stood on the street alone in each other's arms, but eventually time became their enemy as Chloe shook out of her trance and pushed herself away.

Seeing the momentary panic in her eyes, Oliver decided it was best to leave before he risked overstaying his welcome more than he likely already had.

"Goodnight," he said, turning back to his car, hoping to catch a glimpse of her eyes before she left his sight.

But Chloe refused to look up, afraid to face what they had just done. It had been amazing, but all she could see was the memories of what had happened in the past when they were on the cusp of something more. It was those moments that reminded Chloe that she couldn't risk herself getting too attached; she couldn't let herself go through that pain again. So she let him go, praying that everything hadn't just been ruined by a momentary lapse in judgment.

**~0~**

It had been Evie's plan to distract Lois with ice cream for a girl's night in, and it was almost working too well. Apparently when it came to ice cream, Lois Lane was a very indecisive woman, causing her to filter through a monologue why certain flavours didn't work.

Lois didn't want something too girly because it wasn't a break-up night, but it had to be sweet enough to keep her worries at a minimum. After all, Clark had a perfectly decent reason to stand her up again, he always did. Evie tried getting a word it, but Lois wouldn't stop talking. As a result, she stopped paying attention to what Lois was saying, and just nodded or said _yes _to pretty much every question without Lois noticing... until now.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" she fired out.

Relieved that Lois had stopped babbling, Evie just rolled her eyes and pointed to a carton of Rocky Road. "Lois, this is your boy problems ice cream. You always say how the name's fitting and you down a bucket of that every time Clark screws up, yelling about how selfless he is but it's getting in the way of your love and/or sex life. I warn you now that I do not want details, so please try to keep it PG rated this time."

"I'm going to ignore the last part because I'm surprised that I didn't know that."

"Too much going on up here," Evie said as she poked Lois' head, but Lois grabbed her finger before she had a chance to retract.

"Poke me again, and you'll regret it." Evie raised her other hand in defeat, and waited for Lois to release her finger, which she did in order to grab the ice cream. "That's it, right?"

Evie peered down at her watch. Twenty minutes. _That should be enough, _she thought, but after Lois paid, Evie walked slower to ensure they took their time in getting back to their apartment, even with ice cream in tow. When it came to this matter, Evie wasn't about to take any chances, unfortunately, all her measures didn't seem to matter as she opened the door to their apartment.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled from her computer, happy to see her friend and cousin when she noticed the odd expression Evie had. "You look so surprised... I do live here, remember?"

"I remember," Evie replied as she closed the door, "I... thought you'd stay at the event a little longer."

"Deadline's looming," Chloe pointed out as she typed away. "I figured I'd make sure of the particulars before sending it off to Tess. It's my first piece, after all."

"Well," Lois said as she opened the ice cream and put what looked like four scoops into a bowl, "we're doing a girl-power night... are you in?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm out for now, but I might join you partway through."

"Okay E, let's get the show on the road."

Evie nodded, but looked back as Chloe looked focused on something, but Evie knew it wasn't her article. Chloe had said herself that it was 99% finished before heading out tonight. With Chloe's talents, Evie knew she probably could have sent that article in the time it took for her and Lois to get the ice cream.

But she was still here, despite the frustration and fear that was laced throughout her expression. It had happened, it had been real, that much Evie knew for sure, but Chloe was still here. Oliver had put himself out there, and she was still here. Evie shook her head. _What is she waiting for?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 28<em>**

Two weeks.

Two weeks Evie had kept this secret, not that it was a concept. When it came to secrets, Evie had no problem keeping them... but this one had seemed to be her exception. Everyone knew there was something going on, as Clark would ask her at work, but Evie found it easy to lie to him.

Lois was a different matter, as she had bothered Evie since that night, wondering why Chloe insisted on working late and refusing to go out, but fortunately for Chloe, Evie had the perfect alibi. Everyone knew that shadowing Marnie wasn't likely where Chloe wanted to work for the rest of her life, and with her ambition, it was only a matter of time before she became that ace reporter to which she aspired to be.

However, the real reason to _why now _had nothing to do with her job, not even close, and it was driving Evie up the wall.

Granted, Oliver wasn't helping, but Evie couldn't blame the guy. To him, this time apart was the equivalent of rejection, so he had been working long hours too, even though she doubted that his idea of a good time included spending multiple hours each day with his ex-girlfriend. But this was also why Chloe had to be the one to initiate anything, despite all of her fear of what may go wrong.

So when Lois had convinced Chloe to take a night off, Evie saw her opening, especially once Lois said that she needed to freshen up before starting their movie. When the water started running, Evie sat next to Chloe, who had been flipping channels since Lois left the room, trying to find something on the television.

Tired of waiting, Evie stole the remote from Chloe's hands and turned off the television, not surprised to see Chloe's eyes on her seconds after. After a deep breath, Evie said, "I know what's holding you back."

Chloe did her usual, confused look with raised eyebrow followed by her saying with a hint of question, "I'm sorry."

"Oliver...you..." Evie peered down at the familiar green leather jacket that Chloe had received from Oliver for their first Christmas together, chuckling at the convenience as she tugged on it. "This."

"Not following."

"Okay," Evie replied, trying to select her words carefully in case Lois came back randomly, "in what I just said, substitute the word 'you' with an equal sign."

It took Chloe a second to understand, but her epiphany was clear by her mouth gaping open. Eventually, she found her voice and said, "So... you know?"

"He didn't tell me, if that's what you think. I blurted it out to him and it actually helped our friendship. I've tried to keep quiet about all this, but it's killing me trying to figure out why you haven't told him."

"I tried," Chloe said, "but it was right when Tess left. I figured it was the world trying to tell me something."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Honesty's the best policy?" It got no reaction out of Chloe, so Evie found herself sighing. "No offence Chloe, but I can't help but think this is an excuse."

"You know what happened last time we got this close."

"No," Evie replied after scoffing at her friend's words, "because you never got this close. Last time, your father died before Oliver had a chance to be honest. Last time, you didn't know how you felt about him until it was too late. Last time, and please, correct me if I'm wrong, you two didn't make out in front of our dorm building."

Chloe whipped her head in Evie's direction, her panic causing Evie to smile wider than she had in a while. "Lois has no idea, but we were on our way back from shopping when I saw you... and him." Her smile faded as she broke their eye contact. "I hoped if we gave you some time, you'd take off after him. Guess I was wrong."

"It's complicated."

"No it's not," Evie countered. "You're just afraid of losing him again, but that should be what makes you take that risk even more, if nothing else to know how it feels, even if it is for just one night. Trust me, you'll be much happier with a _what once was _instead of wondering _what might have been."_

Those words rang true to Evie, her own experiences coming back to life. The relationship's fallout was less than ideal, and she missed Scott more than she could ever imagine, but that wouldn't help Chloe right now. "There's always a chance that a relationship might crash and burn, but the memories you make while you're together are worth it," she said honestly, hoping Chloe would understand. "Oliver's made his decision, Chloe...from here—"

Evie's words were cut off by Lois' barging into the main room, ruffling a towel through her hair. "Did you guys decide on a movie?"

Seeing the defeat in Chloe's eyes, Evie stood up from the couch and finished her thought, "It's all you." Looking up at Lois, she said, "I think I'm going to call it a night actually. You guys have fun."

After Evie shut the door, Lois took a look up at the clock, which displayed a time way earlier than any of their bedtimes, but she ignored it and sat down next to her cousin. "Works for me... what did you decide?"

Chloe didn't hear Lois, just sitting there with a blank expression as Evie's words repeated in her head.

_It's all you._

_From here... it's all you._

After a few times it wasn't Evie's voice anymore... it was his.

_There...now the rest... is all you._

He wasn't even there and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, remembering how their fingers were nearly entwined, as he guided her to the perfect shot. He wasn't there, yet she could still feel the warmth that he gave her as his chest met her back. Opening her eyes, she stared at the wall and didn't see her television across from her, but rather the path of her arrow.

"Bulls-eye," she whispered, completing the memory.

Confused as hell, Lois began to wave a hand in Chloe's face. "Yoo hoo... anybody in there?"

Shaking her head to the present, Chloe turned to face her cousin. "Sorry Lois. It's just that... I have an early morning tomorrow," she replied unconvincingly, "I should probably head to bed too."

She got off the couch, despite the confused look her cousin was giving her, ignoring the fact Lois had yelled, "Did I miss something?" through the door.

Pulling back the sheets, Chloe got into bed, not caring about the fact she was still in her clothes, and stared at the ceiling. The bathroom door squeaked open seconds later, and she could hear Evie crawling into the other bed, but she didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

So Chloe broke the silence instead, whispering, " 'Night," before turning over to her side.

"Goodnight," Evie replied as she turned off her bed-side lamp, but even as darkness engulfed the room, Chloe had a sneaking suspicion that sleep would continue to avoid her tonight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>June 30<em>**

This was a bad idea, but it was too late to turn back. He was already aware that, despite the late hour, she was coming up, and the elevator had already begun to move. She had made her decision, but what the heck was she supposed to say to him after avoiding him for so long?

That was something she had to figure out quickly because when the gate opened, he stood there, searching for a reason why she was here now. They hadn't seen each other in weeks, the tabloids speculating a torrential break-up due to Tess, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Only three people knew the truth of their last encounter, but Oliver didn't even know that. However, the only thing that mattered to him was the exact reason she pushed away.

Regardless of what happened, that didn't change the way Oliver felt about her, although he also knew that he probably couldn't stop loving Chloe Sullivan if he tried. The clearest reminder of that fact was the moment she wrapped her arms around him when he got back. Tess was a few feet away, but that didn't matter, because Chloe was there. But he had made his decision and decided to pretend it wasn't there. However, the moment he found the letter he wrote to her on the floor in his office, dispatched as if he had been responsible for breaking her, Oliver knew that things could never be the same.

Yet, he couldn't let her go, nor could he convince Chloe to move on. No matter how bad he screwed up, she was there. Oliver continued to let her down, yet she still came to him. It was that fact that Oliver held onto as he stared back at her, hoping that she was willing to forgive him, or even admit that she felt the same way, but he knew better than to jump to conclusions.

Silence killing him, Oliver finally spoke, "Look Chloe, about—"

Unable to hold it in anymore, Chloe blurted, "I know you're Green Arrow."


	12. July

**July**

_Time won't ever steal my soul  
>We're not broken, so please come home<em>

**_July 1_**

Oliver backed away, expression completely dumbfounded. "What?"

Chloe was amused by the fact that there was no denial, just shock in his response, but she had to stay serious. "I know that you're Green Arrow, I know you work with Victor and AC, and I even found your little watchtower of operations." Despite her nerves, Chloe had managed to keep eye contact, but that wasn't easy when Oliver's reaction hadn't changed. "Say something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, "just... something." She finally looked away from him, walked away from the entranceway and leaned over at his desk while Oliver slumped down on his couch.

"Victor did warn me. Guess I should have listened."

She looked up at him, but he doesn't notice it, as Oliver placed a hand over his face, fingers sliding back out of frustration. All this time, he thought he was protecting Chloe, but now, hearing that she knew his secret made him feel stupid for never telling her.

He felt Chloe sit down next to him and pat his shoulder. "He didn't tell me, and I didn't tell anyone –"

"Besides your Blur-tastic best friend?" Oliver said without thinking, then watched as Chloe's eyes widened at that comment. She wasn't expecting that at all because Chloe couldn't fathom a single situation where Oliver could have found out about Clark, but Oliver answered that for her. "You called him to save my life, remember?"

For years, Chloe had carried this secret, and normally she didn't cave this easily, but at the time, all she could say was, "You were unconscious."

"Not yet, I actually saw you trying to stop the bleeding." Oliver let out a sarcastic chuckle. "If I could have talked, I would have blown my cover right there."

"Wouldn't have mattered, Ollie. I knew already."

Oliver shook his head, of course she knew. This was the girl who had the Blur narrowed down in high school. This was the girl who saw through Luthorcorp long before many... in comparison, his secret was nothing.

But in that confession brought a new hope to Oliver, that reaction, the worry in her voice that he never forgot... that was for him, not Green Arrow. The way she looked at the hospital happened because she had seen him in the alley.

He finally responded, "Hence why you called Clark," realizing that not only was she trying to save him that night, but also save his identity.

"Yeah, but it appears the infamous Impulse... your red Blur... beat him there."

"I suppose Victor told you about him, right?" Chloe nodded, so Oliver added, "I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together sooner. I always knew your friendship seemed more than what it was, but –"

"This coming from the guy who knew who I was when you met me." Oliver turned to her with raised eyebrows. "AC told me that you knew about my Torch articles."

"I knew you were Chloe from Smallville... it was a pretty easy connection considering the size of the town, but one I didn't make until I wanted to prove that I wanted to get to know you."

"Including fixing it so you'd sit next to me at that game?"

It was the one coincidence that never added up to Chloe. Meeting at the bar was pure chance, spilling coffee on his shirt could be knocked off as wrong-place, wrong-time. But the game, he was there, grinning at her, insisting that he had nothing to do with it. Yet Chloe could never regret that night, as it was the moment where she officially said yes. Yes to a friendship that she wouldn't trade for anything, which was why she was here now. She had seen secrets tear people apart and she wasn't going to let that happen to Oliver and her. They had seen too much, worked too hard to allow this to ruin their friendship.

"No," Oliver replied as he always did when she brought up that subject, "I maintain that someone else was involved, but you always take her side. The only thing I'm guilty of is playing along because you're cute when you're angry."

Chloe rolled her eyes, letting herself chuckle at the pseudo-compliment. "You're terrible."

Oliver shrugged at that comment, moving his eyes to see her straight-on. "I had to convince you that I was worth your time somehow."

"And?" Chloe asked skeptically, not expecting his response.

"I think it's safe to say that my life is better when you're around too."

Hearing those words, Chloe felt her chest tighten, and it was that moment she realized if they continued talking that they'd veer into dangerous territory. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Great," she said as got up to head back towards the elevator. "I should probably be going. We both have work tomorrow and –"

"Wait," Oliver said, more than aware that she was trying to leave, but he had to know, "why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've known for a while, right?" Oliver got up and slipped his hand through hers to slow her down. "Why tell me now?'

"Because..." Chloe started, but realized her voice faltered as his thumb smoothed down her palm. Shaking her head, she tried to maintain her resolve, "Because I didn't want to lie to you anymore."

"That doesn't explain why you would show up at my door at midnight. You could have —"

"I want in," Chloe blurted, pulling her hand away. It wasn't a complete lie, as she was tired of trying to help Oliver and his gang by sneaking behind his back, but that didn't erase the fact that she was here because she hadn't been able to sleep since the last time she saw Oliver.

"I want to help you take down Lex," Chloe added, hoping he'd be willing to change the flow of conversation, "Victor told me what you're doing and I –"

"Absolutely not."

"_Excuse me_?" Chloe fired back, surprised by the firmness in his tone.

Realizing that he could have handled that better, Oliver cleared his throat, and tried to explain. "It's not that I don't trust you, but –"

"Really?" Chloe asked, not caring about how he could finish that sentence. "Because you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your alter ego. Come on Oliver, you know that I would have kept it. Heck, I _helped _keep it a secret."

"It's just that..."

After waiting for him for long enough, she stuck her arms out and said, "What? I'm a girl and I can't take care of myself?"

He knew he had walked into that one, so he bowed his head and tried to salvage the conversation. "That's not it at all."

"Well then," Chloe said, crossing her arms over her chest, "What is it?"

Oliver wasted little time answering that question. "I can't risk losing you. I've seen my life without you and I don't want that again. If that means keeping you safe on the sidelines then so be it."

"That's a little selfish, don't you think Oliver? What makes you think that I want to lose _you? _Or did you forget that I already know how that feels?"

Before she knew it, Chloe stood inches from him, but she didn't feel intimidated as she stared up into his eyes. "Do you know how long it took me to write your obituary when I didn't even believe you were dead? I had to deal with people constantly saying that they were sorry for my loss or that I was a gold-digging whore."

She spat out the final word, letting him know how much pain she had suffered in that time, "And yet when you came back with Tess, I felt like _I _was the one being used."

After that, Chloe knew that she had to get out of the penthouse, so she began to walk away but Oliver stopped her once again. "Tess was a mistake. If I could do it again, Chloe, I'd –"

"Stop!" she yelled, facing Oliver once again. She could feel tears trying to break through, but she easily pushed them back. Staring at the floor, she shook her head. "There's no point in trying to rationalize it, it's done."

"What's with you?" Oliver asked as he strode towards her. "You stuck with me through one of my darkest hours, and _now _you have a problem with me all of a sudden?"

It was a valid question, one that stopped her argument cold, one that reminded her of how they worked together to get through their holiday seasons alive, through all their problems really. It reminded her that she could always rely on him, that she could always talk to him, and soon, she found her fear overtaking the anger she felt inside. She finally looked up when his feet came into her line of vision and she stumbled backwards, almost tripping on the step, muttering, "I'm just tired."

"Stop lying Chloe. What's going on?"

"It's nothing... just forget it."

Chloe finally made it to the elevator, but because she knew how persistent Oliver was, she wasn't surprised to see him put his hand over hers as she pushed the gate open. He just stared down at her initially, wanting her to look at him, but Chloe didn't give in. In fact, she didn't even try to pull her hand away

"It's not nothing Chloe," Oliver said, noticing the lack of response to him preventing to her exit. It wasn't much, but it gave him enough confidence to say what he had to. "I'd say that I'm sorry for following you home that night, but I'm not. I meant to do it... in fact it was long overdue." She didn't answer him, but she did finally manage to look at him. "And I know you kissed me back."

"It's a phase Oliver," she replied, knowing her past with guys, "it'll pass."

"Because no guy should ever want you, right? One guy breaks your heart and you can't find it in yourself to see that to another guy, you're everything."

"Clark didn't break my heart. He bruised it a little, but if you wanted to know the guy that broke it, look in the mirror." It was a low blow, she knew it, but she knew she couldn't stay here. She wanted to pull her hand away, but instead she was lost in the expression her words caused.

"You don't really—"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Chloe whispered hopefully, "Just let me go, Ollie," and to her surprise, Oliver backed away. She got inside the shaft and pressed the button, and reached back carefully to close the gate, but again, Oliver's hand stopped it from closing.

"I messed up, I get it. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you Chloe, and like it or not... I'm not giving up on you."

Inside, Chloe felt herself freeze at his final words, so much that she didn't even hear Oliver closing the gate the rest of the way. So by the time she gained the courage to look back at him, all she saw was the elevator shaft.

**~0~**

Upon hearing the buzzing of her phone, Evie rolled over and grabbed it, wanting to scream once she noticed the caller id.

"Do the world a favour and get up that freakin' elevator, tell him the truth and let me sleep!" she muttered quietly, even though she knew nothing could wake Lois as she slept on next to her.

Evie waited a possible retort or refutation, but instead, Chloe whispered between sniffles, _"I did."_

"What?" Evie yelled, loudly this time, and then looked over again at Lois, snickering as her snoring didn't miss a beat. "Hold on," she said, getting out of bed and into the other room. She could hear Chloe trying to hide her emotions from her, and right now, Evie was baffled by what could have possibly happened.

Before she had a chance to ask, Chloe broke the silence. _"How did you know where I was?"_

"I was downing a glass of water in the kitchen when you left the apartment." Evie looked at the place where she stood as she heard Chloe's attempt to sneak out of the apartment unnoticed. It would have worked, but Evie had just gotten home after her graveyard shift at Metro. "Didn't take too much logic to figure out where you were going."

_"Evie... I screwed up."_

Forgetting Chloe's current emotional state, Evie fired out, "Thank you captain obvious, I figured out that much by the fact you're talking to me." Immediately regretting her word choice, Evie smacked her forehead and sighed. "I didn't mean that. Well... I did, but it came out wrong."

_"You're tired, I should go."_

"No wait, don't hang up yet. I..." Evie's voice trailed as she bowed her head, knowing what she had to do. "You can't come back here, Chloe."

_"Why not?"_

"Because you have to fix this tonight... or else you'll always regret it. You've both, yes both, have been fighting this for so long... you have to tell him Chloe, you really do."

Looking up again, Evie walked to the window and stared in the direction of the clocktower, hoping Chloe would listen to her. "If you're worried about the morning after, don't. Lauren and I have both of your backs... we," Evie paused as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that this confession wouldn't backfire, "we might have had a plan."

_"Isn't that a little –"_

"Don't you dare say it's wrong or intrusive," Evie interjected with an element of humour in her voice, "remember you both did it to me first."

Unfortunately, that remark did nothing to reignite Chloe's confidence. _"And look how well that panned out."_

Evie had to nod her head at that, the aftermath of her own relationship was something she wished she could have done different. However, that didn't mean that history would repeat, and at this point, Evie was running out of patience when it came to these two. "The comparison between our situations is easy to make, but there are differences too, so stop making excuses for yourself."

_"What did this little plan entail?"_

"Sorry, I'd tell you, but you haven't done your part yet. If you want to know, you have to get back up there, tell Oliver the _full _truth, because we both know that you didn't or else you wouldn't be talking with me. After that, if you decide that you want a couple days off to... have fun, all you have to do is text pineapple to either me or Lauren."

Evie could practically hear Chloe's eyebrow raising as she said, _"Pineapple?"_

"Don't ask, that was her idea." Evie waited for a response, more than aware that Chloe was trying to say something, but her words were caught in her throat instead. So Evie smirked, knowing that she was right, and decided to save Chloe from choking on air. "Go up there, you know you want to."

She heard Chloe exhale on the other side. _"You're a good friend Evie."_

"Is that code for pineapple?" Evie asked, closing her eyes hoping she would finally get the affirmative she needed, even if it meant ignoring the sleep she desperately needed.

**~0~**

It had been fifteen minutes since Chloe had left, and Oliver hadn't moved. He had hoped she had realized that she had made a mistake and would come back up, but she hadn't. He never wanted to give up on the chance that she'd be back, but bowing his head, he turned around, glancing once more at the elevator before finally lifting his feet.

Each step felt like a weight on Oliver's shoulders, knowing that he didn't regret a word he said, but Chloe still walked away. Although he didn't want push her too hard, as Oliver couldn't risk losing her friendship entirely, he couldn't stay quiet forever, but that was also because he saw something in Chloe too. The hesitance in her eyes was there, and Oliver thought he sensed that the feelings weren't one-sided as she fought his touch, not because she wanted to, but because she had to.

However, for now, Oliver knew she needed space again, so he let her walk away, no matter how hard it was for him to do.

He paused at the doorway to his bedroom, taking a breath as he held the door open, but soon he found himself shaking his head as he heard the clattering of the elevator chain. Stumbling back to the entrance of the penthouse, he walked in the line of sight of the elevator just as Chloe stepped out.

"You're back," he said, causing her to jump as she located him in the dark. He walked forward to show himself fully to her, but he could still sense the apprehension on her face.

She took a couple of breaths, trying to keep herself together. Sure, it probably wasn't right to wake up Victor for the elevator code, but Evie was right. Chloe had to settle this tonight before she talked herself out of it. Chloe watched Oliver stop, waiting for her to say something, eyes watching her for a sign, but instead, she just swept a hand through her hair.

"Chloe," he said, which to her meant that he running out of patience, but it was the way her name rolled off his tongue that stuck with her. Countless people had said her name, but no one said it like him, which is why she was biting her tongue, trying to keep herself from saying something stupid.

In two syllables, he could convey more emotion and concern than anyone else she had met, and after seeing so many people fall in love around her, she almost didn't believe it would ever happen to her again, especially after losing Ollie for two years. Yet here she stood, ready to face this moment, no matter the consequences.

"What I said," Chloe whispered, breaking her silence, only to clear her throat upon realizing how quiet she said it. "What I said...you..." Chloe shook her head, wondering why she couldn't put any words together.

Oliver saw her struggle and said, "It's okay," wanting to make things easier on her.

"No," she immediately replied, "It's not because you didn't deserve that. But the truth is, deep down, I've been mad at you for months. I was angry that you left me, and came back with Tess, and then I was angry at myself because I thought I should have seen that coming."

Dropping her purse on the floor, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "I figured that I was just supposed to help you see the man, no, the hero you are, but I've been cast aside so many times in my life that I thought this wasn't any different, that this was the world's way of saying we'd eventually go our separate ways."

She found herself relaxing a little more, as she took in a deep breath. "In a way, we did when I left, but with every headline, I realized I couldn't let you go... and then you dropped everything and came here." Scratching the back of her neck, she risked a glance of him before their eyes locked together. "You pretty much sign the deal with the devil to get here, and I couldn't figure out why."

"Then," Chloe said grazing her fingers over her lips, "_that _happened and I got scared, realizing that you came... for me."

Oliver noticed the single tear that began to slip down her cheek, and he never wanted to see her cry, but not wanting to scare her, he just hesitatingly took a step forward. Chloe saw it, and her reaction to his movement was to take a step of her own, so Oliver came close enough to reach out and graze her face with the tips of his fingers, stealing the tear from her face.

Chloe closed her eyes upon feeling the small, momentary point of contact, damning herself for ever walking away. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip, afraid of what she was about to say. "The idea of losing you again ate away at me, because I wasn't supposed to fall for you again." Her eyes opened again, as she wanted to see him, see the man that had caused so much in Chloe's life. "But how can't I be in love with the guy whose elevator code is the day we met?"

Closing the distance, Chloe wrapped her arms around Oliver, her forehead pressing against his chest. She could feel his laboured breathing, showing he was just as nervous about this as she was, but he didn't hesitate on returning the embrace. "I'm done pretending I don't want this, Oliver," she said lifting her head to meet his beautiful eyes that had never left Chloe since she emerged from the elevator. "I'm done pretending I don't want you."

She stopped talking, mainly because she was out of words, but also because she needed him to say something. It wasn't every day that Chloe did something like this, in fact, she wasn't entirely sure if she had _ever _done anything like this, so she needed a sign that everything was okay. Sure, the way he was holding her should have been enough, but she needed more.

Chloe would get it; just not in the form she expected it.

Oliver was always more a man of action than words, and the moment she felt his hand scoop the side of her face, she knew. Chloe allowed herself to relax, covering his hand with her own, leaning to his touch, relishing it. She could feel the various 'imperfections' that lined his palm, but Chloe didn't mind. It was just another sign of the hero Oliver was.

But as good as it felt, she didn't want to pressure Oliver into anything. Chloe knew what she had said to Evie, but she was going to be noble, do the right thing and step back. But before she could move a foot, Oliver took her wrists into his hands, and that's when she knew... he didn't want her to go.

So Chloe stopped moving, and Oliver loosened his grip to confirm her suspicions. "I'm not sure I want to let you to walk away right now."

Chloe nodded, manoeuvring her hand slightly to entwine their fingers. "So what are you planning on doing to convince me to stay?"

Taking the hint, Oliver leaned in to kiss her, not holding back anything this time, and Chloe was more than happy to oblige. Even if there was an inch of resistance left, she had long pushed that aside, and allowed Oliver to hold her tighter, as if he never wanted to let her go.

Her lips parted open, ready, anticipating his tongue to massage the inside of her mouth, and she did nothing to hide the moan he brought out of her. It was ego stroking, sure, and not that Oliver needed help in that category, but she wanted to give him a clear message this time.

She wasn't running away from him anymore.

**~0~**

Eyes fluttering open, Chloe couldn't help but smile as she noticed the arm wrapped possessively around her. She had been in this position once before, and that time she was wearing clothes, but instead of restricting clothing that held her insecurities, she was free and her mood was almost one of ecstasy.

"Hey Ollie," she whispered, wondering if he was still asleep. When he didn't answer, she manoeuvred carefully so that she was facing him, but that just resulted in her eye line admiring his sculpted chest, not that she minded. In fact, she had a whole new appreciation of what his body could do.

_Not that his face was a consolation prize_, she thought as her gaze moved up to his peaceful expression. There was a reason women around the world would line up to be with him, but at the end of the day, he only wanted her. In a way, she figured ignoring that was the best thing to do, but now, she saw and felt how wrong that was.

Sliding her fingers through his golden hair, mussed up from their early morning activities, Chloe found herself smiling again, but her thought process was interrupted as she heard him mutter, "Has anyone told you it's impolite to stare at people while they're asleep?"

"I'm sorry," she said as she kissed him lightly. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Hardly," he replied, rotating them so he was on top of her. "If I had it my way, you wouldn't even have to go to work today."

Peering over to the time on the clock, which displayed the fact that reality would normally interrupt their morning, but Chloe quickly looked back at Oliver and said with optimism, "What if I didn't have to work today?"

His eyes opened wider, growing darker at the implication, but the rest of him knew better. "Don't tease me Sullivan."

Chloe was about to explain, but as if on cue, Oliver's phone rang. "Get it."

Oliver shook his head. "That can wait."

Chloe saw him lowering his body, but she held a hand to stop him, knowing his eyes would meet her with an element of surprise. "Actually, it can't. That means I'm getting a call too." Oliver rolled his eyes but Chloe persisted, "Five minutes, and you'll regret that tease comment."

Oliver was skeptical, but Chloe nodded, so he begrudgingly took his hands off Chloe. Slipping out of the covers, Chloe watched Oliver grab his phone, answering it before it went to voicemail, while she grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find, her shirt. It was missing a few buttons sure, but at this point, it covered what it had to.

Kneeling down in front of the elevator, she picked up her phone out of her purse, and smiled upon seeing the new message from Evie, which simply read: "_Check the elevator."_

With a raised eyebrow, Chloe walked over to Oliver's computer, but as she waited, she couldn't help but contemplate what she was doing. Sure, Evie had a plan, but her roommate never actually said that she'd be sending anything. Looking down at her current attire, she trusted Evie enough to know she wasn't going to make a surprise appearance, but that didn't stop Chloe from worrying as she pulled up the camera feed on his computer.

A couple seconds later, Chloe relaxed upon seeing the garment bag on the floor and quickly activated for the gate to open. While inside, she noticed a yellow post-it attached to the bag, so she lifted it off to read it as she lifted the bag out of the elevator.

_Getaway clothes or morning-after necessity._  
><em>I don't care which, I just figured you might need a change of clothes. E<em>  
><em>PS... Open the envelope inside only if it's the latter.<em>

Chloe opened the bag and smirked widely as she noticed the envelope sitting on top of her clothes, so she promptly opened it and noticed a note in her roommate's handwriting.

_If you're reading this, it means that Operation Pineapple is a success! ...okay, that sounded better when Lauren and I said it._

_So your alibi was a little tricky on short notice, but I was able to convince Lois, Clark, and Marnie that you wanted a couple days to yourself at your place in Smallville and they have to answer to me if they even think of disturbing you. Weird thing is... it worked better on Clark than it did on Lois. As for Marnie... she knows, but I didn't tell her. She just told me to tell you not to mention it at work and that she'll continue to have your back. _

_You have 48 hours to enjoy yourselves, so turn off your phone NOW! You both deserve a little privacy._  
><em>Evie<em>

Chloe grinned wider as she dropped the letter on the desk to follow the final instruction. Grabbing her phone again from her purse, she held the off button, and watched the screen go black. Tossing it back down, she went to turn around when familiar arms came around her waist.

Oliver leaned his head down, caressing her neck gently with his lips before whispering, "For a second I thought you were leaving."

"Nope, just getting a package."

"I noticed," Oliver replied, peering back towards the note on his desk. "Speaking of said package, what the heck is Operation Pineapple?"

She moved her head back against his chest, barely catching his eyes. "I believe that letter was addressed to me."

"It wasn't addressed to anyone actually, but that doesn't answer my question."

Chloe bit her lip as his hands trailed further down her body. "And if you consider this punishment for not telling you, I'm not saying a word."

"Well... I just discovered that we both have a _lot _of time on our hands, and I had planned on making up for that comment earlier, but if you're content with this, then..."

It didn't take long for Chloe to crack, as she turned around in his arms. "Apparently," she said trailing her fingers up his chest, stopping at his collarbone, "your assistant and our mutual acquaintance found an intrusive way to make sure we get some privacy." Bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck, she asked, "So what's your cover story?"

"Apparently, I have the flu."

"I guess that means that we can't go outside," Chloe replied, giving him a sarcastic frown. "Whatever are we going to do?"

"Like I said," Oliver whispered softly in her ear, "I might have a few ideas."

Chloe smirked. "Are you planning on sharing your brilliant ideas?"

"Of course," he replied, "I think you found that I am _very _good at sharing."

The emphasis sent a chill down Chloe's body before she found her voice. "That you are," was about all she could manage as Chloe felt her chest muscles tighten, her body reminding her just how true that statement was. Oliver straightened up and Chloe found his eyes as she stroked his cheek with her palm, eyes softening as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Ollie."

Surprised by her apology, his eyebrow lifted. "For what?"

"For taking so long to figure this out_,_" she said gesturing her hand between them.

Oliver leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "You weren't ready and that's okay. I would have waited however long it took, you know that right?"

"I do, but –"

"But you're ready now."

"Yeah," Chloe replied easily, realizing that she should stop talking.

"Good," Oliver replied as he slipped his hands under the shirt to slide it down her arms, not taking his eyes off hers, even as it fell to the floor, "because you were a little overdressed for what I had in mind."

"Of course," Chloe said before appreciatively scanning his body, "One track mind. What am I going to do with you?"

Oliver grinned, sweeping a loose strand of hair behind her hair. "I have a few ideas on that too."

"I thought you might."

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 9<em>**

Lois walked into Metro Coffee Stop, grin wide across her face. Hearing the bell clang on the door was like the sweet bell of victory. Evie caught her eye, so Lois gestured her towards her. She had won, and she intended on collecting.

Reaching down to grab something, Evie smirked at Lois as she poured two cups of coffee prior to promptly joining Lois at her table.

"You look chipper this morning."

"Well, you owe me a twenty. Always a good way to begin a day." Lois slapped an Inquisitor down on the table and quirked an eyebrow. "They always pretended to hold hands, but look at that expression. They totally did it."

Evie couldn't help but roll her eyes as with Lois, subtlety came with the force of a two tonne truck. "Here," she said, showing Lois a twenty-dollar gift card for Metro. "I was wondering when you were going to figure it out."

Lois' smile faded as she noticed the confidence in the other woman's tone. "Wait, you knew?"

Evie smiled and shrugged before she stole a drink of her coffee. "Saw her leaving the apartment the night of."

"When was that?"

"Sorry, Lo... I'm not saying."

"It was that damn trip to her home wasn't it?" Evie did enough silently to concede the point, so Lois rolled her eyes. "I knew Clark was playing me too sweet, did he know too?"

"No," Evie replied with a chuckle, "but I told him that if he knew what was best for him that he would charm the pants off you." Pausing after taking another sip of her coffee, Evie let out a sly grin. "Did he take that literally? Because I didn't see much of _you_during those two days either."

"Why you little..."

"You won the bet Lois," Evie carefully inserted, trying to keep Lois from losing her cool. "I thought for sure that they'd take another month, being their unofficial anniversary and all, but I'll take now. I even jeopardized my chance by telling her to get the hell up there."

"Well... I'm a little disappointed I had to find out through a tabloid, but at least it happened, right?"

"Amen to that," Evie said, happily chinking her mug with Lois before taking a sip.

**~0~**

Walking towards his office, Chloe felt a little weird showing up at his work, but as usual, Lauren's happy face greeted her as she approached his office. Of course, that grin turned into a sly smile as Chloe stopped in front of her desk.

"Good afternoon Chloe."

"Lauren," Chloe replied, more than aware she hadn't seen Oliver's assistant since her change in relationship status, "how are things?"

"Oliver's been pretty happy for the past week... which makes my job easier." Patting the phone, her she barely held together her poker face as she said, "Also getting fewer calls about from the Inquisitor... you wouldn't happen to know the reason behind that, would you?"

Placing her arms on the desk, Chloe leaned in to ask quietly, "I have to be honest; I never realized you and Evie stayed in touch."

Lauren's smug expression lifted, shrugging before giving her reply. "We didn't talk that much actually. The odd text and email... but the truth is when you jetted across the country, we decided to gauge how you were doing without each other."

Turning her head towards the door of her boss' office, Lauren sighed. "When Oliver told me that Lois thought he should relocate... I had half a mind to push him onto his jet because he wasn't the boss I was used to." Looking back at Chloe, she added, "From what Evie told me, you weren't doing much better."

"I have to ask, only because Evie said this was your thing. Why pineapple?"

Lauren's eyes immediately rolled, sensing that would come up. "It was a pretty stupid codeword wasn't it? The truth is, I was eating it when we thought of it and it kind of stuck."

Chloe shook her head, even letting out a grin. "You're one of a kind, you know that right? I don't know how anyone would fire you."

"I think it's just that sometimes you're meant to be somewhere, if that makes sense."

"Yeah... it does," Chloe replied, looking towards his door. "Is he in?"

Lauren nodded. "And he's asked if you've called. Twice. In case you needed ammunition."

"Thanks Lauren."

Chloe approached the door, knocking lightly before opening it. As she entered the office, she watched Oliver lift his head from his desk, smile beaming on his face as he saw her. She closed the door, turning back to greet him, but as she opened her mouth, she noticed he was standing right in front of her.

"Afternoon," he said confidently, before leaning his head in to kiss her.

"Hmmm," Chloe said appreciatively once he released her lips, "somebody missed me."

Trailing his fingers down the top of her ear, Oliver titled his head slightly. "_Somebody _didn't call me back."

"I know, Lauren told me, but I'm here now. So what do you need me for?" Seeing his eyebrow quirk up, Chloe shook her head. "Mind out of the gutter, Ollie. What's up?"

He backed away slowly to his desk before he responded, "Thought maybe we could get some lunch, but first I wanted to give something back to you."

Turning back, Oliver walked around Chloe, who felt a little confused at his actions until she saw the familiar heart-shaped pendant come into her eye-sight. She felt Oliver do up the clasp and let go, but Chloe quickly took the pendant in her hands, squeezing it tight. "How did you get this?"

"Lois gave it to me, and pretty much told me to get my act together and come here."

"I'm sorry for taking it off... it just... it felt wrong at the time."

"It's okay, really." Taking her arm gently, Oliver turned her around. "So what are you in the mood for? Chinese? Italian?"

Chloe didn't answer as she had opened the locket, staring at the photos she had placed years ago. Closing it, she looked up at him. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Oliver shrugged a shoulder. "Sure."

"The letter," Chloe started, noticing how his body language changed with just those two words. "I threw that out. Why were you garbage picking?"

"Tess told you, huh?"

"_You_ should have."

"Yeah," Oliver said, walking away from her, stopping to lean on his desk, his back towards her. "because _that _was such a great idea while you were with someone else, when I acted like a complete jerk to get you to leave."

"Oliver, I..."

He grinned before finding the way to the top drawer of his desk. "The truth is I wasn't looking for it." Opening the drawer, he pulled a single sheet and handed it to her. "It was on the floor next to the bin."

Chloe's eyes softened as there was finally a good memory attached to the letter, but then Oliver's final words processed and she peered back up. "That's not possible."

"Okay," Oliver said with a casual shrug, "then Evie's aim sucks."

"Evie? No, she wouldn't..."

"I don't think she did it on purpose... she gave me quite the verbal lashing that day. I didn't think she was capable of swearing until that day."

That explained a lot to Chloe. Evie's name always seemed to get an odd reaction from Oliver, and she never could put a finger on it. Then she remembered what Evie told her.

_"He didn't tell me, if that's what you think. I blurted it out to him and it actually helped our friendship."_

Just like it had with Chloe, that knowledge, the lack of secret keeping brought her two friends together, and she couldn't help but smile, as she never knew how tense things got between them.

"I'm glad to see that you've gotten past it."

"Me too... I forgot how much I missed her." Narrowing his eyes, Oliver asked, "Is she okay?"

Chloe wasn't sure how to answer that, as Evie was better at hiding her problems than anyone she had ever met. "You probably saw her at her worst because I can tell that her shields are back up. She's happier, but... but I know she's still hurting."

"She's hiding something, isn't she?"

"Her mother _died_, Oliver," Chloe conceded, telling Oliver only what she knew, "and she didn't tell me for two months." Seeing Oliver's widened eyes, Chloe rolled hers. "Based on your expression, she obviously never told you."

Feeling her frustration, Chloe threw her arms out, and shook her head, "But I can't tell her to tell me what's bothering her... especially considering everything she's done for me."

"Look," Oliver said, regretting he ever brought up the subject, "she came to you before." Rubbing her arms reassuringly, he added, "She'll come to you when she's ready."

"I hope so," Chloe said optimistically, as she could only hope he was right. "So," she said, trying to smile, "lunch?"

**~0~**

Chloe noticed Lois' head perk up as she entered the apartment. Her cousin seemed to be on a mission of some sort, so Chloe just walked past her towards the coffee machine to grab a fresh cup.

"Is Evie home yet?" she asked, hoping to talk to her friend.

"She's out," Lois replied, eyes still on her cousin, even if Chloe insisted on facing away from her, "but if you want to dish about how you're sneaking around with Oliver, you can totally dish to me."

Turning around, Chloe tried to explain, "Lois, it's not..."

"The locket is a dead giveaway, you know."

Knowing she was beat, Chloe held the pendant in her hand, staring at it is as she stated, "He did say you gave it to him."

"I don't understand cuz...why didn't you tell me?"

Chloe noticed the hurt expression on Lois' face, and sighed before bowing her head. "The only reason Evie knew was because she saw me leaving the apartment," she said, purposely leaving out the phone call, not knowing that Lois knew about that already. "The tabs are already begging for a story, so we're keeping quiet so we can enjoy ourselves. I know I should have told you, but I knew I'd get a thousand 'I told you so's' and well... it was kind of nice just having something for ourselves."

"While that's probably true, do you know how bad I wanted to see you two together? I would have done _anything _if it meant this happened."

"It was that obvious?"

Lois narrowed her eyes and asked, "That's a rhetorical question right?"

"Point taken." Chloe cringed upon pouring her coffee cup, because she knew there was only one way she could make it up to her cousin. "So what do you want to know?"

Chloe turned around with her cup to see Lois patting the seat next to her. "Sit down cuz... this is going to take awhile."

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 19<em>**

Entering the event alone, Chloe couldn't help but feel nervous. It was her first gala since she got together with Oliver, but the majority of the world still didn't know they had crossed that line yet. There had been speculation, as there always was, but no confirmation.

Looking through the crowd, Chloe struggled at spotting Oliver when a champagne glass came into her line of sight.  
>Taking it with a smile, she was surprised to see the person handing it to her<p>

"Tess."

"Chloe," the redhead replied as she stood next to Chloe. "Oliver still drags you to these events, I see."

Not sure she should trust Tess, Chloe swirled her drink instead of sipping it. "I know how much it sucks coming alone, and besides, someone has to save him from the screaming fans."

"Well," Tess said, finishing what was left of her champagne, "better you than me."

Chloe opened her mouth to respond when her gaze caught Oliver's across the room, her face lighting up upon seeing him smiling at her. Tess noticed the exchange between the pair and shook her head. "I wish you both the best," she stated quickly and walked away.

Not even hearing the comment, Chloe handed her glass to the nearest waiter. However, when she began to walk over to him, smile firmly on her face, a young woman stepped in front of her view. Oliver politely shook her hand, but as the handshake continued, his gaze went up to Chloe, essentially apologizing to her with a single glance.

She had to laugh at his obvious discomfort, and figured it was her turn to help him out, although this time, she was armed with a different tactic. More than aware that what she was about to do would likely seem tasteless on her part, she found herself not caring about it as she got closer. After all, she had her fair share of people stepping on her toes, it washer turn, and besides, the man was her boyfriend.

"Hey," Chloe said as she stopped beside him, still going up on her tiptoes to kiss him, despite her heels. After a second, she returned to her 'natural' height, elevated by the three-inch heels, to turn towards the woman, but making sure to coyly slip her arm around Oliver. "I don't believe we've met," Chloe said as she held out her other hand to the woman, "I'm Oliver's girlfriend, Chloe Sullivan."

The woman huffed and disappeared from their sight, causing Chloe to sarcastically frown. "I thought people like you were taught manners." She tsk'ed before adding, "I guess not."

Oliver just stared down at her stoic expression and couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He didn't even care that she turned to him the moment he started and asked with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm trying to figure out if I should thank you for ditching that girl for me, or accuse you of being jealous."

"Jealous? Me?" Chloe asked innocently. "I just thought it was a fair trade-off, no jerks for me, no bimbos for you."

"I thought we were being low-key on the titles. That _was _your idea."

Chloe laughed, feeling Oliver's _obvious_ displeasure with their situation as he squeezed her tighter against his side. "Can't a girl change your mind?"

"In that case," Oliver said, moving in front of her to kiss her softly. "Have I mentioned how much I admire the colour choice for your dress this evening?"

"No, but you would," Chloe said, staring down at her green dress. It was purposely done, as it was no secret that Oliver loved the colour, but the added bonus was that Chloe loved the way she looked in green as well. "But just wait until you see what's underneath the dress, hero."

At the thought of that particular mental image, Oliver groaned. Matting his forehead against hers, he whispered. "You're going to be the death of me, Chloe."

Taking his hand, Chloe led Oliver to the dance floor, shrugging as they arrived. "A girl's gotta do something to sweep a guy off his feet from time to time."

Oliver placed his hands, admiring Chloe in her dress one more time before saying, "As long as you'll have me, you'll always have my attention."

"Well-said Queen."

"Well," Oliver said as he twirled her before pulling her close, "a guy's gotta do something to make sure you know what you mean to him."

Relaxing her head on his chest, Chloe smiled. "I think I'm starting to get it."

Looking around, Chloe noticed they were getting stared at, but she couldn't blame them. They were unintentionally playing up the crowd after all. Oliver sensed the tension in her body, so he rubbed her side gently, causing Chloe to lift her head. "You sure about this... coming out to the public I mean."

"It's a little late for that now, don't you think?"

"You know that's not what I mean."

Oliver was right, but knowing the way he'd always look after her made her answer that much easier. The truth is, she also knew this was part of being in his life, no, _their _life. She had been living this long enough that it no longer mattered what people thought of them. They  
>could stare, roll their eyes, snap a photo, but it would no longer faze Chloe like it used to because the only thing that mattered to Chloe was the man in front of her.<p>

She replied, "Yeah," before she leaned her head against him again, her body getting lost in the way they moved to the music.

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 31 <em>**

"Is the blindfold really necessary?"

There they were, standing in an elevator of all things, and Oliver had her blindfolded. Chloe trusted him, that was never a question, but it seemed pointless. What exactly could she see while she was in a tiny room exactly?

"Relax, it'll be off soon," Oliver reassured her as the elevator stopped. He grabbed her hand, taking her out and leading her... somewhere. The only noise she heard was the sound of door creaking, but that wasn't much to work with. However, Oliver was true to his word, as within a few footsteps after Chloe heard the door close, he stopped guiding her and said, "Okay, you can take it off now."

Chloe did so and looked around as the lights lit up the room around her. It felt like the place she visited, or rather broke into, in Star City, but instead of assuming anything, she asked, "What is this place?"

"Watchtower," Victor replied as he descended from the second story. "It's what you told Oliver our headquarters was, and well, considering we'll need your help from this location... the name seemed to fit for you too."

She immediately looked to Oliver. "I thought..."

"I kept my secret from you and you found out everything anyway." He put his hands on her shoulders and shrugged. "I'm not stopping you from doing something you want."

Leaning closer, his eyes darkened before he whispered, "Besides, having you in my ear every night can't ever be a bad thing."

Rolling his eyes as he approached the main console, Victor waited for the other two to join them. When they didn't, he cleared his throat. "If you two are done being couple-y, we've got work to do."

"Right," Oliver said, backing away with a sly smile before joining Victor, Chloe not far behind. "How's the mission coming in Denmark?"

"AC and Dinah seem to have everything under control."

"Dinah?" Chloe asked, confused as to the new member of the team.

"So you won't feel like you're dealing with a bunch of testosterone. She's been looking forward to meeting you."

"So we've got Green Arrow, Cyborg, Aquaman, and ...?"

"Black Canary," Victor finished.

"Hey, she's the one from Gotham right?" Looking up at Oliver, Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Should I be concerned that you're patrolling with a fishnet-wearing vigilante?"

"No, because you should know by now that I've only got eyes for only one blond."

"You better." Chloe leaned over the console analyzing some of the data Victor had pulled up. Eventually, she turned back to the two men and asked, "Speaking of new recruits, any leads on Impulse?"

Victor opened his mouth to respond, but Oliver beat him to it. "Nothing yet." Chloe nodded, before turning her head back towards the equipment in front of her. Seeing how entranced she was, Oliver chuckled. "I'm going to get geared up."

"Great," Vic replied, "I'll show Chloe the ropes."

**~0~**

Lois had been ranting to Evie all evening, frustrated on how their girl's night was apparently ruined by Oliver.

Evie,of course, knew that Oliver had been planning on surprising Chloe by showing her Watchtower for the past two weeks, because even though Evie didn't know the location of the elusive building, Oliver trusted her to make sure Chloe was free tonight. Unfortunately for her, that meant lying to Lois when she wanted to include Chloe.

Although, it really wasn't that bad. Sure, when Evie met Lois, they were like oil and water, but she had learned to really respect Chloe's older cousin...except her tendency to jump to R-rated conclusions.

"I know it took them _forever _to figure it out, but they could at least, I don't know, come up for air sometime."

Evie shrugged as they entered Metro, which had become their official hang-out spot even when Evie wasn't working. Sure, the plan was to hit the Ace of Clubs afterwards, but Evie had managed to convince Lois that caffeinated courage was more effective on loosening her up than alcohol. As they stood in line, she turned to Lois and said, "It's their lives, Lois."

Lois just scoffed as she looked up at the hanging menu. "You're just smug that you found out before me."

"Yes," Evie responded, "_That's _why I'm happy for them, not the fact it took they've been googly-eyeing each other for years and or the fact that they're my best friends, no, it's because I caught Chloe sneaking out before you did."

Feeling her phone buzz in her pocket, Evie pulled it out to find a new text message waiting for her. Thinking it was Oliver or Chloe, she took a step away from Lois to read it, only to find out it was from someone else entirely.

_We need to talk._

Within seconds, Evie had practically lost her breath, because even though she didn't recognize the number, she had a pretty good idea of who sent this to her.

"Excuse me Lois," she said, just barely managing a smile, "I have to make a quick call."

"No sweat," she replied, waving Evie off, "I'll order your usual."

"Thanks," Evie said, smile fading the second she left the cafe. Walking down to the end of the block, she paused to stare at the message. Taking a deep breath, she finally dialled the number and waited for the person to pick up.

The person answered on the third ring, "_It's been a long time, Emily."_

It had been years since she had heard anyone say that name to her, and the caller knew that. Closing her eyes, Evie nodded, even though she knew the caller couldn't see it, "Yes... yes it has been."

**~0~**

By the time Oliver got back, it was just Chloe in the main room. Before he had a chance to ask, Chloe said, "Vic had something he had to take care of," her head still facing the computers.

"Then let's get started," Oliver said as he placed his com in his ear. "Arrow online."

Taking the com Victor had given her, Chloe followed suit. "Watchtower online." She turned to Oliver and smiled at him, grateful that he trusted her enough to guide him through the city.

Eventually, her smile broke. "Go... you've got work to do."

Oliver went to leave, but stopped abruptly and turned around to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chloe replied. "Now go."

It was Oliver's turn to smile as he left Watchtower. It was the first time he'd be suiting up as Green Arrow in Metropolis, playing it carefully  
>by convincing Clark to pose as Green Arrow in Star City to protect his identity and to protect Chloe.<p>

It also bought a bit of hush time from Lois when in return he gave Clark access to his lodge in the mountains for him and Lois to catch up after Clark realized the effect it had on his love life.

Of course, their trip allowed Oliver to spend as much time with Chloe as possible, and now... he meant what he said about having her in his ear being a good thing. She'd look after him, just like she always did and he could continue to be her hero. Watchtower and Green Arrow... it had a decent ring to it.

Standing on the rooftop staring down at the city, he had to admit, it felt damn good to be back in the leather. It had been too long.

_"Hey Arrow... there's a mugging breaking out near you... you got it?"_

Smirking, he prepped his arrow. "Of course I've got it."

She chuckled on the other end, _"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that voice."_

"Admit it, you like it," Oliver managed before arriving at the scene of the crime. A few punches later, the purse was back in the rightful hands and Oliver returned to his rooftop, Chloe's voice filling up the silence around him.

He would never tell Chloe, but she was right, it was selfish that he wanted to keep her on the sidelines, because she was a natural at her role. Following a car-jacking and a robbery, things seemed to quiet down, so Oliver took a moment for himself and realized, after all life had thrown his way, right now, it couldn't get much better than this.

**~End~**

* * *

><p><em>Sera's Scribbles: Thank you everyone for reading and all of your lovely comments! I don't think a fic has ever taken this much out of me, but I can only hope you enjoyed it. I thought I'd go for as happy of an ending as I could in case people wanted to jump ship here. If that's the case, again, I appreciate the support you've given to the stories in this verse.<em>

_But, if you want to stick around, look for "Fighting Echoes," the final multi-chapter of this verse in a couple weeks, where everything starts to unravel and, in a way, come together at the same time. Just know that while a lot of this story does deal with Evie, so she does get a far amount of focus, Chlollie is very much involved, as is the JL. _

_That being said, the rating will be going up for various reasons, but I can assure you August (which might be posted in 2 parts) will be PG-13/T because most of your (current) questions would likely be answered in that month. _

_Thanks again!_


End file.
